


Life in Aman with the Yúl-Ren

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Series: House of Thranduil [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bond-Mates, Elemental Magic, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fea-mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: This is Part 3 of an AU series called House of Thranduil. I've reedited and cleaned up some timeline and story discrepancies. It begins in Ennor (Middle Earth) and concludes in Aman.Part 1 begins with Ernil Legolas and tells the story of Thranduil's disastrous first marriage and how he was left alone with an infant son.Part 2 The Ren continues as Thranduil is sent his true fëa-mate in the form of an Ainu from the Host of Eru. With her help, Thranduil prepares his people for their removal to Aman.Part 3 Life in Aman with the Yúl-Ren concludes this series with the arrival of Thranduil and the last elves remaining in Ennor. He soon realizes this will not be the life of retirement and relaxation he'd hoped for as he is still needed by not only his people but by the Belain, themselves.I own no characters but my own and claim none of Professor Tolkien's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks go to The Tolkien Gateway ( http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Main_Page ) for all canon spellings and backstories and to Real Elvish ( https://realelvish.net/ ) where all OC names and their meanings came from.

Legolas had been in Aman for close to five hundred years. He was gratified that his friend Gimli was still with him, surprisingly fit and hale once the Healing Powers of Aman had restored his youthful vigor. He still had the Gift of Eru that had been instilled into his Race, as it had been instilled into the Edain, but the gift was one of Will than the failing of the body in the Blessed Realm.

 

Indeed, the Hobbits, Bilbo and Frodo Baggins were also still with them, themselves restored to the vigor of their youth, though Frodo had never really lost his, having been still in his prime when he’d made his journey. They had been joined briefly by Samwise Gamgee, but he’d pined for his Rosie and had left them after several decades.

 

Frodo had seriously thought of joining Sam in accepting the Gift of Eru, but had hesitated for the sake of Bilbo who hadn’t been ready to go! And Bilbo never seemed to tire of his adventures in exploring Aman and its wonders. He also never tired of learning new things and had made it his mission to learn every new thing he came across.

 

The Hobbits had made their home on Tol Eressëa in the interior where they enjoyed living in a pleasant Valley reminiscent of the gently rolling hills of their home in The Shire. They'd had a joyful reunion with Legolas and Gimli when they had arrived and the elf and dwarf had helped them construct a new home in the side of a hill that greatly resembled their home in Bag End.

 

They had fellowshipped for a while before Legolas and Gimli had made their way to Aman-proper and began exploring the interior with a two-fold purpose. One, to make their way to the Halls of Aulë so Gimli could pay his homage to the Power who had created his Race, and the second, so Legolas could rejoin his people and kin.

 

When they had first reached Tol Eressëa, Legolas’s wife and children had been waiting for him and they had had great joy in their reunion, but they had left after a time so that he could fellowship with those he had created such bonds with in Arda and their Quest to destroy the One Ring of Sauron. This grieved him but they had assured him they had all the time in the world now, and the brief separation would pass before he knew it.

 

So Legolas and Gimli had tarried in Tol Eressëa for what seemed a Season and Legolas had been made welcome in the Court of King Olwë. Legolas was his kin as the Andaerion of Elmo, the middle brother of Elwë and Olwë and Legolas was made glad with the knowledge that both Elwë and Elmo had been re-embodied. Elwë resided in the Great Forest of the North and Elmo lived in the Forest of Oromë to the South. Legolas then had high hopes of making the acquaintance of his own Daeradar, Oropher and Daernaneth, Gelliniel.

 

They then made their way by Ferry through the Calacirya to the Noldorin city of Tirion and Aman proper. There, they were presented to the Court of King Finarfin as heroes of Ennor, as had Bilbo and Frodo been presented before them. There Legolas and Gimli had been reunited with Lord Elrond, and Lady Galadriel, much to Gimi’s blushing delight and his friend’s great amusement, and became acquainted with Lady Celebrian, Lord Elrond’s wife and the Lady of Light’s daughter.

 

From there they traveled inland to the Southwest where the shining City of Valimar lay and it was said the Halls of Aulë were located. Here resided the host of the Vanyar elves, whose King, Ingwë, was held as the High King of all the elves of Aman. While Finarfin and Olwë were counted as the High Kings of their respective peoples of the Noldor and Telari, though the Telari were named the Falmari here, it was Ingwë who sat at the feet of Manwë, who was Lord of all Aman, and held in the highest regard of the Belain.

 

Here, they were not presented to the court and for that both were grateful, for the Courts of the Elves made both feel the bumpkin, for all Legolas was Prince of the last Elven Kingdom upon Ennor. Where they were presented and made to feel welcome was in the Halls of Aulë which were nestled within an outcropping of the Pelori that stretched inland, and Gimli was presented to the Great Balan, himself!

 

Legolas was heartened to see the joy of his friend. He had feared the welcome of his friend might be in question as a mortal, but he’d not counted upon Aulë’s great joy in greeting a descendant of those he’d created in his impatience so long ago. His friend was housed in great honor and Legolas felt it safe to leave him to go in search of his own wife and kin to the South in the Forest of Oromë.

 

Aulë had provided a horse for his journey to speed him on his way and Legolas made good time through the Pastures of Yavanna as he made his way South to the great forest. And upon reaching the forest proper, he quickly met those wood-elves that had taken up their dwelling there.

 

Legolas had gleaned more information regarding the forest to the North, which lay past the ruins of Formenos. The Sindarin population, who were numbered among the Falmari, were led by King Elu Thingol who is Elwë Singollo, reunited with Melian, his wife. Many of the Sindarin elves welcomed this and had made the trek there to settle with their families. There Thingol and Melian had created another realm that resembled their Lost Menegroth which they called Bar Siniathandór.

 

The Nandor, which both Silvan and Avari were counted as, and not numbered among the three great Hosts of the High Elves, had also chosen to live in that region, but apart from them and they had taken as their King, Lenwë and his son Denethor as their Ernil. The peoples fellowshipped and shared the region in harmony as they had been allies of old.

 

The Forest of Oromë, to the far South, was vast, and seemed sparsely populated, but it was not long before Legolas found the dwelling of his wife, Lalorniel. He had great joy in being reunited with his Lorni, and soon settled himself to a simple life within the forest where he hunted and provided for his wife and himself. Their dwelling and life was a simple one, living in a small village within the forest and his children, their spouses, along with his mother-in-honor, Merilwen who lived close by. And he was content.

 

*****************************

 

Over many hundreds of Yeni, the Silvan that had gathered in the Forest of Oromë, had sought out Oropher to take up the crown again, but he had declined. His Adar, Elmo, also flatly refused as he had never ruled, but had chosen to dwell there to be near his son.

 

Two ages had gone by and when Oropher received word his grandson had arrived in Aman. It wasn’t long after his arrival that his Daerion made his way to them. And so Legolas met his grandfather and grandmother and his family all marveled at his resemblance to his daeradar, save he shared the same color eyes and golden hair of his adar, Thranduil. And they had an instant bond of blood and kin. But what shocked Legolas was seeing his Daernaneth for the first time. _This_ is where his Adar had inherited his looks.

 

For while his adar shared the dark lashes and brows of his adar, his eyes, hair and fine features were definitely inherited from his mother. From the shape of her face and nose to her lips and smile, he saw his adar. It was strange to think that his oh-so-masculine father owed his features to a beautiful and very delicate and feminine ellith. That thought disturbed him somehow.

 

Legolas was able to give first hand accounts of his father to his grandfather and realized they both shared the pain of separation from Thranduil and missed him greatly. Legolas tried to assure his grandfather that Thranduil would arrive in Aman at some point, he was just sure of it. But as the years passed, both began to despair at his absence.

 

The Silvan, on the other hand began to have hope that their days of being leaderless were perhaps coming to an end. For if Legolas was arrived, how much longer before Thranduil came? And though most only had memory of him as their engaging Prince, those who had came after the loss at Dagorlad assured them Thranduil had been their Greatest and Mightiest King and had ruled them Justly and Wisely for more than an Age!

 

Then began the arrival of those elves from the remaining realms in dribbles and drabs as the exodus of the eldar seemed to pick up. Legolas soon began receiving missives from his father letting him know that the day when they all came to Aman was fast approaching. Much to his surprise was the news that his father had remarried and strange indeed were the tales of his adar’s new wife from those who had beheld her in his father’s court.

 

Over the years more missives arrived and Legolas realized his father worried over his Silvan population and that proper care was made for them. Legolas smiled and his heart filled with pride as he realized his father assumed he, Legolas, could not only care for his own household, but their entire Silvan population as well.

 

He took a deep breath as he also realized his father’s concerns weren’t unfounded, especially as matters currently stood. For trying to organize the Silvans was a bit like herding cats! To be fair, they seemed to know this about themselves which was why they had taken the Sindarin Oropher as King in the first place. He decided to speak to his grandfather regarding the matter.

 

“I’m retired!” snapped Oropher, somewhat peevishly, with his grandmother smiling behind her teacup.

 

Legolas sighed, “I know grandfather, but do you not think we should somehow see to the welfare of our people? You were their King. They would listen to you and even if you don’t intend to rule them, you could perhaps influence them to, I don’t know, at least all live in one part of the forest rather than spread out all hither and yon?”

 

“And then what? Do you intend to lead them? Because I will not!” Oropher declared.

 

“Nay, I have no wish to lead. I have always followed adar. It is he that has always been my king. Even the short time I was Lord of Ithilien proved to me I have no heart for ruling.” Legolas sighed again, before smiling mischievously, “We could always dump this in his lap once his makes his voyage.”

 

Oropher snorted in laughter, “You’re your father’s son alright!” He smiled in memory at the misadventures of his son. _Ai, but he had been a handful!_

 

Legolas smiled, because his grandfather’s favorite pastime seemed to be sharing stories of his father’s misdeeds as an elfling and his youthful follies, and he never seemed to run out of them! Stories he fully intended to rub in his father’s face at moments he deemed most assured to gain him maximum impact. Preferably with lots and lots of people about to hear the tales! He felt it apt revenge for all the times his father had declared him the very spawn of Morgoth! Indeed! He thought in a huff, from all his grandfather’s stories, _he_ had been mild in comparison!

 

“Be that as it may, Daeradar, I don’t see why we cannot find a way to work together to organize our people. We can’t have them so spread out that they are essentially marooned in a wilderness of their own making.” Legolas opined.

 

“And then what? We just wait for your adar to arrive and make it all magically work?” Oropher snorted, “I think you are expecting miracles that are out of reach even here amongst the Powers!”

 

“That’s not fair, Daeradar!” Legolas gently chided, “Adar was known as the Woodland Realms greatest King. He was a marvellous ruler.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it. I never wanted to rule, but did my best by them.” Oropher mused, “But I have to admit to being somewhat surprised by how you all view him - though make no mistake, I _am_ greatly proud of the ellon.

 

Oropher seemed to struggle a moment for words, “He just seemed to always have his head in the clouds, or rather his ear pressed up against a tree. He insisted he could hear them sing and speak. He had the best and brightest of minds I have ever seen, but it was almost impossible to drag him out of the forest and focus his attention!

 

“I really _am_ glad he was such a good king! It was the one thing I greatly feared as I waited in the Halls of Mandos. The thought of my poor ion being left alone in the world, before they convinced me that all such matters were no longer my concern. But none of them are parents there, you see. It was hard to listen to that when it seemed to me they didn’t know what they were talking about. But they did finally stuff it into my thick skull and here I sit with my grandson, just waiting for my son to arrive.” Oropher concluded.

 

Legolas smiled at his Daeradar, humoring him. Oropher really was a cantankerous ellon and one had to watch how you said things to him. He wasn’t a grouchy ellon, per se. Neither could you say he was touchy, it was just he had strong opinions with regards to certain matters and he wasn’t shy about sharing them. Legolas had learned over the years that he had to be careful in how he framed certain matters, especially if he wished sway his grandfather to his side on any given issue. One misstep in phrasing could cause Oropher to become intractable and he would simply stop listening, having already made up his mind.

 

“I have begun to receive messages from adar and his wish that we see to the welfare of our people. I’d like this at least begun before he arrives. If the people insist upon a king, then I say we give them adar. He’s done the job longer than an Age during the Dark Years of Sauron and brought our people out on the other side of it in victory.” Legolas declared.

 

He leaned forward conspiratorially, “He was also known as the mightiest warrior in Ennor, daeradar, and truly he was a berserker when he fought. Nothing could get near him. Why I’ve seen him emerge from the bloodiest of battles with not but a speck of grime upon his armour. I have no doubt that irked Glorfindel,” He continued smugly, “But even that balrog-slayer couldn’t but grant adar was fearsome in battle and even I heard him state he was glad adar was on our side. For I believe even _he_ feared to come to blows with ada.”

 

Oropher replied in a low voice, “But I have heard it said that he was ostracized by our own Sindarin people, and by those Noldor.”

 

“Aye, that is true. I know it hurt him greatly when they refused his call to aid us when Sauron took over Amon Lanc. Some of them, the Istari, did go there and flushed him out, but then he sent a Ring Wraith to occupy it. It was known as Dol Guldor by then, and then those same istari renamed our home Taur-nu-Fuin, the Forest Under Nightshade and Taur-e-Ndaedelos, the Forest of Great Fear. The Edain simply called it Mirkwood. And though I went with them on their great quest they never gave him any honor, though it was his efforts that split Sauron’s forces and so weakened him in his efforts to subjugate the lands.” Legolas replied, bitterness coloring his tone.

 

Both were silent for a moment before Lady Gelliniel, Orophers wife and the Daernaneth of Legolas decided that things had gotten gloomy enough. “Come, my ellyn, all those things are past now. What you need to do is honor Thranduil’s request. He still _cares_ about them, for goodness sake! You are both clever ellon, _think!_ Send out scouts and map out where our people are. Once you have accurate information then you may see a solution. But just sitting here gains you nothing. Perhaps you will find they are spread in such a way that only requires a central location that could serve as a gathering point for all of them. Somewhere they wouldn’t have to travel long from whence they have made their homes. You’ll never know unless you at least know were they are!” She concluded and went back to sipping her tea.

 

Both ellyn just stared are her in some astonishment. For she had hit upon the crux of the matter and had provided a logical solution that really required no effort on their parts. They did indeed need information and mapping the forest was a logical first step. And mapping would indicate where it was in that forest that their people resided and was a logistical matter that should have occurred to both of them. _Ai!_ This place made one soft and at ease. Things that would have been as second nature to them in Arda seemed beyond their grasp here.

 

“ _Thank you,_ Daernaneth! You are brilliant! I know several that used to be scouts in the Greenwood and I happen to know they are bored! I’m sure they’d jump at the chance to do something especially if they knew it was for Adar! Legolas exclaimed.

 

He then jumped up and kissed the tops of both their heads and fairly bolted out of the door, intent upon his new mission in life.

 

“Very good, my dear!” Oropher approved, “That lit a fire beneath his feet. And better yet, he won’t be bothering us for awhile with this nonsense!”

 

“Thank you, dearest.” Gelliniel sweetly replied, “I do have my moments.” she said mischievously. And had Legolas been there to witness this moment he would have seen where his father had gotten his own mischievous nature. Yes indeed! For though he’d never known her, Thranduil was his mother’s son!

 

***************************

 

Legolas spent the next couple of Yeni sending out scouts and gathering information. He was receiving what seemed regular missives and supplies from his adar. Along with stock animals, seeds and saplings. He smiled to himself, did his adar think there were no trees here? And then it occurred to him that these saplings were probably offshoots of his favorite trees. His friends. His smile grew wistful then. Leave it to his father to try and keep his friends close to him.

 

Legolas had found a very large natural clearing fairly near the center of the forest where one of the many rivers ran and he set out to plant his father’s saplings in what he hoped was a pleasing manner around the perimeter of the clearing. And he lined the riverbanks on both sides with his father’s seeds and they thrived.

 

Snowthorn, seregon, alfirin and athelas. Jonquil, jasmine, lavender, lissuin and lilac. Bluebells, silver bells and the golden bells of mallos. Up and down the banks they grew, sweeping up and over the several gentle natural falls that meandered through the clearing.

 

He also spread the sweet grass, elanor and niphredil seeds throughout the clearing itself and found they sprouted and spread and he found it pleasing as the area now had the wild look of the Greenwood and all the flowers and plants that grew wild there. It was so pleasing to him he thought he might relocate his Lorni here. She would love it!

 

***************************

 

At least once every couple of years Legolas would make a circuit around Aman, making sure to visit Gimli, who was thriving in the Halls of Aulë, then on to Tirion to visit Lord Elrond and his family and then he’d make his way to Alqualondë where his Hobbit friends had relocated. Neither hobbit had fancied the Ferry rides that took them to Tirion to visit their friends and both had decided keeping their feet on firm ground was just as it should be, thank you very much! Hobbits on water was just too much even for two such scandalously shocking Hobbits who were prone to Adventures!

 

Legolas was glad to see that his Hobbit friends were still hale and hearty, as was his friend Gimli. He greatly feared he would lose them soon, as it was counted by elves. They could not stay indefinitely as they would one day tire of life, regardless of the health and vigor received in Aman.And when that happened they would accept the Gift of Eru. Until then, Legolas would cherish their presence and fellowship.

 

***************************

 

Over the years Legolas had gotten a pretty good idea of where all their people were, spread out as they were. And just as his Daernaneth had thought, there did, indeed, seem to be a pattern to the deceptive _randomness_ of where they’d made their homes. If Legolas didn’t know better, and maybe he didn’t, their villages all seemed to form perfectly choreographed lines from that center nexus.

 

Looking at it on a map it looked like a perfect child’s pinwheel. It was, in fact, very well organized and it seemed they were just waiting for that central location to be built. And that was Legolas’s next task. His father’s saplings were all grown into proper trees and the area was begging to be developed. With this in mind he gathered all those willing to help and they began building what he hoped would be a compound, of sorts, of several buildings, all with specific purposes and built to specifications he hoped would blend them in with their surroundings.

 

He wanted them to be beautiful, functional and with a view that his family would also dwell there. He missed his children and grandchildren and from what he’d learned, he also had several new siblings that he had yet to meet. He wanted to make sure they would all have a place to live if that was their will. If not, he was sure the buildings could be either utilized for some other purpose or taken down altogether. But he wanted to make sure they had the option. They could all have their privacy, but be close to one another.

 

The work seemed to go quickly but still took several decades. By the time they were finished he was greatly pleased with the results. He and his wife moved into one of the homes and they also installed Lorni’s mother, Merilwen, in another with a view that her bond-mate, Galion would one day join her. He was further pleased when his son, Lassion moved in with his wife and son. His daughters, Cellilas and Collelas, their husbands, Rúmil and Orophin, and their children also moved in.

 

None of his four grandchildren had found their bond-mates, which saddened him, but he was just grateful to have them in close proximity again. He was even more pleased when Oropher moved in with Gelliniel. It would give his children and grandchildren a chance to get to know their grandparents.

 

Most of his family in Aman were within walking distance save his great grandparents Elmo and his wife Thala, but he still had high hopes he’d make the move to be near his son. There were yet plenty of room left for his Adar and his new family to make their home there and now he felt he had made great inroads in fulfilling the request made to him from his father. He could look around with pride and for the first time he truly felt at home. These trees sang the song of Arda and it didn’t clash with the much older song from this ancient forest, but blended melodiously. And Legolas was content.

 

************************

 

Now, four hundred and eighty years later, Legolas felt a tug. It had been fifty years since the last ship had arrived that had carried Galion and at least two dozen elves that had been a mixed bag of Sindar, Silvan and Noldor, a telling sign of what the Woodland Realm had become, and Legolas no longer felt uneasy that his adar was not coming.

 

Galion had been a fount of information, and his father-in-honor had been free with information regarding his father, his father’s new wife and his six new siblings. Eru! His father had sired eight children and had beat Fëanor in the number of offspring! And he was apparently bond-mate to an ainu and had been turned into one himself. It all sounded fanciful, but Galion had been adamant that it was so.

 

Over the years Legolas had never felt the need to seek out his naneth and his twin sister. He was fairly sure that word had spread that he had arrived in Aman, and even if his name was not known to them, the fact that he was Legolas _Thranduilion_ was surely enough to have peaked their interest. But neither had sought him out and neither had any message been brought to him of their whereabouts or their interest in meeting him. And he was _one_ with that.

 

But as he made his way home to change into his travel clothes he again felt the tug. He just knew his father was arrived. He felt the urgent need to make his way to Tol Eressëa and to welcome him. As he was getting ready to begin his journey he ran into Oropher. He apparently had felt the tug as well. They silently fell into step with one another and went to mount up and ride to the Coast.

 

*********************

 

Legolas and Oropher made good time and by the time they neared the coast they began to notice a strange sight. People! People were everywhere! And when they boarded the Ferry to make their way through the Calacirya and on to Tol Eressëa they could see why. Ships where arriving! Dozens upon dozens of them could be seen all along the horizon!

  
He could hear people saying that such a fleet hadn’t been seen since the end of the Second Age! Legolas and Oropher exchanged a smirking glance, as if to say _‘Leave it to Thranduil to make an grand entrance!’_ their faces so alike people did a double take when they saw them.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas and Oropher made their way to the Quay where the passengers from the ships were disembarking. Noticing the throng of people, Legolas wondered just how many ships had already delivered their passengers, for he saw a large number of ships making their way towards the Western part of the Island, presumably to dock or mayhap to unload cargo that would be sent to their owners at a later time.

 

He and Gimli hadn’t arrived within a ship carrying other passengers, so they hadn’t had to worry about their belongings. But his wife had described having to wait for her possessions to arrive after she’d already taken up residence within her new forest home.

 

At some point, he spied Lord Elrond and the Ladies Celebrian and Galadriel. But he didn’t approach them as this seemed the wrong time to greet them. Greeting those that came from Ennor seemed a private thing to him and he would rather wait for his adar to arrive alone with his own family, which in this case consisted of his grandfather. But this did tell him that at least Lord Celeborn and perhaps the twins, Elladan and Elrohir were among those aboard the ships.

 

He had worried that these new arrivals would be at a loss, but they all seemed well in hand, all being met, as far as he could see, by family and led away. Any possessions could be dealt with later. Right now, the joy was in the reunion.

 

As he waited with his grandfather he was amazed at the efficiency of the elves as they maneuvered the ships one by one as their passengers disembarked and they moved to another location where their cargo could be unloaded. Ferries were busily going to and from the mainland, transporting the newcomers, when suddenly Legolas was hailed by his friend, Gimli.

 

“Friend, Gimli! What brings you here?” he inquired, somewhat astonished. Oropher looked on in curiosity.

 

“I have no idea, Laddie. I just suddenly felt a great need to be here. So here I am!” the dwarf gruffly replied.

 

At this point a great ship was pulling up to the Quay and dropped its anchor and the gangplank was put in place for those aboard to disembark. Legolas paid little heed until the last passengers came into view. He could clearly make out his father and Lord Celeborn among a grouping of very striking elves. He also spied the distinctive black hair of the twins as they all began walking down the gangplank. And suddenly there was his adar and he found himself making his way quickly over to him, Oropher right behind.

 

Legolas met his father’s eyes and he saw the joy there and found himself wrapped in his embrace. _Ai! It has been so long!_ He thought as he returned the embrace. But when pulled back he noticed some differences in his father. He could immediately see he was a bonded-male and...was he taller? He didn’t recall his father being this tall before. Brushing that aside he simply said, “Ada! I am so happy to see you! I have missed you so!”

 

“As I am joyous to see you, ion nin!” Thranduil smiled at his son, _very_ happy to see him, and hardly believing he was finally here! Then he spied a wonderful sight to his eyes, _“ADA?!!”_ he exclaimed and threw his arms around his father, joyous indeed to see his beloved adar after all these years.

 

“Ion nin! My beloved ion! Oh how I’ve missed you! You look well! And taller! I do not recall you being this tall, unless I was re-embodied shorter!” Oropher replied, with some humor.

 

Legolas turned to his grandfather, “I was just thinking the same thing!” he exclaimed.

 

“Later, later,” Thranduil replied breezily. “Come! I have family to introduce you to.” And then espying the dwarf, he exclaimed, “Oh this is wonderful! Lord Gimli, friend of my son! How pleased I am to see you! How came you to be here?” Thranduil hoping against hope to have one matter settled so swiftly.

 

“Greetings to you, Aran Thranduil. I can’t rightly say. I just felt a need to be here, is all.” Gimli replied.

 

Thranduil grinned and said, “I know why you are here. I have a surprise for you!” and while all there looked bewildered at this mysterious statement, the first ship carrying the dwarves docked and the dwarves began to disembark. Legolas looked on in amazement, as did those elves of Tol Eressëa, excepting those of Thranduil's host.

 

“You brought Dwarves, Adar?” he asked the obvious with amazement in his voice.

 

“There were barely two thousand of them left in all of Arda. I couldn’t just leave them there. They wouldn’t have survived!" Thranduil sadly replied. "I invited them all to the Emyn Duir some time ago and we have enjoyed their fellowship over the years. But I admit to being in dismay when I called them for departure and so few remained. But I have to admit to being quite happy that apparently they are to be welcomed here and I don’t have to resort to drastic measures.” Thranduil concluded in some satisfaction.

 

“What drastic measures, adar?” Legolas inquired and just received an enigmatic smile in return.

 

Gimli was beside himself with joy and grabbed Thranduil’s hand in gratitude and made his way towards the dwarves, for he knew they would be made welcome in the Halls of Aulë. Thranduil signaled to his adar and son to wait upon him as he followed the dwarf until he made his way to the dwarves gathered upon the quay.

 

He spoke briefly with them, introducing them to Lord Gimli and explained to the dwarf how many were in their host and indicating they were all aboard the remaining ships. He also informed them he was at their disposal if, in any way, the dwarf felt he was needed. Gimli waved him off and told him to join his family and he would take care of his people and Thranduil happily left him to it.

 

He then made his way to his children as he motioned for his son and father over to meet them. He saw that his kinsman was in the midst of reuniting with his wife and daughter as he saw the sons of Elrond also embracing their adar and naneth. He smiled as he realized things were about to get interesting rather quickly.

 

“Glori, beloved, come and meet my son and adar!” and Thranduil introduced his wife, brother and children to his son and father. Both Oropher and Legolas could plainly see that Thranduil’s wife and his identical twin daughters were pregnant, but were not introduced to the eliyth’s husbands and they wondered at that.

 

Then Legolas noticed Elladan and Elrohir make their way over to their group, briefly exchanging a greeting to him and bowing to Oropher and then escorted the twin ellyth away. Legolas’s head whipped towards his father in question and saw the smirk on his father’s face.

 

“Truly, adar?” he exclaimed in incredulity.

 

“Truly.” Thranduil replied in some amusement.

 

“Huh. This should get interesting.” he mused and was surprised at the snort of amusement that came from his father’s wife.

 

“He’s definitely your son, indeed, my One!” she chuckled, taking her husband’s arm. Both Legolas and Oropher immediately decided they liked her. Especially upon seeing the affectionate attentions Thranduil lavished upon his wife and her reciprocation. These two obviously shared a deep bond.

 

Thranduil saw Celeborn approach and went to speak with him. Legolas and Oropher were being mobbed by their new relations and currently occupied.

 

“Is all well, cousin?” Thranduil inquired.

 

“Elrond and Celebrian wish to take their sons home with them to Tirion and I’m afraid your daughters fear the separation from you. I can understand that. It was hard when Elrond took my Celebrian away all those years ago.”

 

“Well, their place is with their husbands, though the separation from my iels grieves me, as well.” Thranduil sighed. He spied a look, not quite of antipathy, but definitely of distaste upon the faces of both Elrond and Galadriel when they looked over at him.

 

“Although, the look upon your family’s faces leads me to fear my girls will not receive a warm welcome in their household. I will not have them mistreated, Celeborn!” Thranduil said with a hard edge to his voice.

 

Celeborn put a hand upon his kinsman’s arm in support and was about to reply that he need not worry when he saw the twins detached themselves from their parents and lead their wives over to Thranduil’s children with a look of determination and disapproval upon their faces. It seemed the twins had decided to stay with his household, after all. Thranduil felt instant relief and approved. He would make sure they didn’t regret their decision.

 

“Legolas!” he called and his son was by his side immediately. “Please tell me we have somewhere to go.” his voice most anxious.

 

“Yes, Ada!” Legolas beamed in triumph. “I have prepared all as you requested. Our new home is in the Forest of Oromë to the South of here. It is my hope you will approve.”

 

“Truly? You have a place for all of us?” he inquired.

 

“Yes, Adar! Galion informed me how many were in your family and I made sure to have plenty of homes available with the view that there would be bondings by my siblings at some point. And,” he paused in pride, “I already have my children and their families installed. You’ll have _ALL_ your family around you. Well," he amended, "As soon as we can convince Andaeradar and Andaernaneth to join us.” looking pointedly at Oropher whose mouth quirked in amusement.

 

“They’ll come! They _are_ rather fond of me after all and won’t suffer the separation for long.” he replied somewhat smugly.

 

“Daeradar and daernaneth are with you? Oh! I can’t wait to meet them! Tell me, is….?” Thranduil stopped unable to go on.

 

Oropher flung his arm around his son, replying “Yes, ion nin! Your Naneth is at home waiting on us. She did not feel she could make the journey - she never _did_ like to travel - and she is looking _so_ forward to seeing you again.” his father answered kindly.

 

Thranduil embraced his father again, tears started to his eyes, “Oh Ada! How I have missed you!”

 

Celeborn had gone back to his family but not before embracing his grandsons and his granddaughters-in-honor and whispering in his grandson’s ears that they might see him sooner rather than later.

 

Thranduil gathered his family and they made their way to a ferry to cross to the mainland. The sooner they were on their way the better. He was somewhat worried about the comfort of his wife and daughters and wanted to settle them quickly.

 

Once they were on the mainland they were met by a Vanya ellon, who approached and who gave deep obeisance to Thranduil.

 

“My Lord,” he greeted, “My Lord Manwë bids you welcome and wishes to invite you and your household to abide in Valimar before you journey to your new forest home.” and indicated they should follow him and they beheld luxurious conveyances provided for their comfort. Thranduil thanked the ellon and followed with his family, somewhat surprised but not about to ignore a summons from the Belain.

 

Thranduil settled his wife himself and silently conversed with her regarding these extraordinary events. The dwarves seemed to be welcomed here and they were on their way to meet the Powers. The only question was it in welcome or were they to be confronted for their impudence?

 

The journey was accomplished in fairly rapid order and they beheld the Shining City of Valimar. They were taken to the Halls of Manwë and shown to rooms to refresh themselves.

 

Thranduil reflected that it seemed but one day since he’d still been standing in Arda and now he was in Valinor, in the city of Valimar, in the Halls of Manwë and he wondered at his own equanimity. He felt his head should be spinning, but he felt calm and fine. Glori, of course was her usual cheerful and serene self.

 

Soon there came a knock upon their door and they followed the ellon who bid them follow him to an audience with the Lord of Aman, himself. He noticed that it was only himself, his wife and his brother that were to attend the Lord and he did wonder at that.

 

They were shown into a great room, reminiscent of his throne room, where the Lord and his Lady Varda did sit in thrones at the far end of the room. Thranduil also noticed that all the Belain were present. They stopped before the throne and they bowed their heads in respect to the Powers and then Thranduil was shocked when the Lord and Lady stood and all the Valar bowed deeply to them in return. This disturbed Thranduil greatly, but noticed his wife and her brother remained tranquil and unperturbed and were smiling calmly.

 

“We welcome the Ren into our midst and we present to you that which you seek.” Manwë addressed them in Valarin and they did understand the Celestial speech.

 

Wondering what it was that they sought they then saw that Wendil entered the Hall from an entry beside the thrones and with him was a maiden, a maia, who had brilliant, copper colored hair and amber eyes. Thúl gasped beside them and Thranduil knew this was his fëa-mate and indeed he did notice the maia had a half-fëa that _had_ to be the match to Thúl's.

 

 

Thúl stepped forward as if in a dream and the maia moved gracefully towards him, likewise drawn. Thranduil and Glori smiled at one another, recalling their own first sight of one another and they felt joy for them. They grasped arms, seeming to know this was to be their binding. Manwë himself stepped forward and bound their clasped hands and wrists with the golden cord and bade them to repeat the words of binding before Father Eru. At the completion the cord glowed and became permanent golden rings upon their fingers and a moment later there was a flash and they were gone.

 

Thranduil and Glori smiled and bowed their heads again to the Powers in thanks, for this had been a longing of Thúl’s for many a year now.

 

Manwë then addressed them earnestly, “Please do not thank me. It was meant to be and I am happy to play such a small part in these matters. But we all have a request of you. One that only you can assist us with.” he solemnly concluded.

 

Thranduil was about to ask what they could possibly do for the Powers, when he felt his wife halt him and she spoke, “When my brother is One with his bond-mate he will return to us and then we will become Complete. Upon that day we will return to you and do for you as you have need. Fear not. We will assist you and you will be refreshed.” she replied.

 

Manwë looked relieved, “You have our thanks. It would honor us greatly if you both would join us for an evening repast. Spend the night here and continue on your journey upon the morn.” he requested.

 

“It would be our honor, My Lord.” Thranduil replied, feeling truly honored at the generosity.

 

The Valar all bowed to them again and the ellon who had led them there returned to lead them back to their rooms.

 

“What in all that’s holy just happened?” Thranduil exclaimed.

 

“Well, for one, Thúl now has his fëa-mate! Isn’t that wonderful, my One?” Gori enthused.

 

“Yes, this I saw, beloved. I think you know to what I refer!” Thranduil said a little helplessly.

 

“Did you not see them, my One? They are _tired._ They are weary after all their years in this World. I believe they must have expelled a great deal of their energy during this War of Wrath you witnessed in your youth. I think it was something they were never able to recover from. Recall they had no power to expel those Edain from their shores when they did come to make war upon them. It took the hand of Father Eru to overcome them. This He did and also did take their land and bent your world.” his wife explained.

 

“I still don’t understand how we can assist them.” Thranduil replied, still confused.

 

“When Thúl and his fëa-mate rejoin us, we must join and become Yúl-Ren. We will then have the energy to restore them. They, themselves, will receive the health and vigor they so freely give to this land, that in turn heals and restores vigor to those whose years on Arda had wearied them so. We will revive them and they in turn will revive the land. Even those within the Halls of Mandos and the Gardens of Lorien will heal faster. It will be as new, my One!” Glori happily concluded.

 

Thranduil’s eyes had widened during his wife’s explanation, until he was staring almost fearfully at her. “Will we truly be able to do all you say?” he asked in trepidation.

 

His Glori came and embraced him. “Fear not, my One, though it seems to my eyes that there is still a part of you that has not embraced your nature as Ren. We have been placed together and now my brother has been united with his fëa-mate. My One, we must accept that Father Eru has a purpose in mind for us and we must do His Will.” she earnestly responded.

 

“Please forgive me, beloved. I would beg of you to teach me, but I also fear to become a stranger to my family.” Thranduil said.

 

“But my One, do you think me a stranger to our children? Or is it your adar and first born that you fear will not know you?” she gently inquired.

 

“I know not, beloved. I think not, but I may just fear what is truly the unknown to me. When I awoke with you that first morn when we became one, I knew a change had occurred, but I was also still Thranduil. I just fear to lose myself. But, I find I care not as long as you are at my side.” Thranduil replied tenderly.

 

***********************

 

Their meal was pleasant and Thranduil was surprised to find that he had enjoyed himself. Indeed, he found the Belain pleasant company and immensely amusing. Truly, he had never thought of them as people, as such, and found them much more down to earth than he’d anticipated, if he had thought of such at all. Which, of course, he hadn’t.

 

He was a bit surprised to find that it _was_ only he and his wife who had been invited to this meal, though he was assured his family were dining with King Ingwë and his household, who also had apartments within the Halls.

 

Their Hosts had then gone out of their way to assure him that the Dwarves he had brought with him would be housed in honor within the vast Halls of Aulë, their Father, who was quite excited to have them. For Thranduil, these were welcome tidings and to realize that all the things he had feared had come to naught and he couldn’t be happier.

 

He had then shared with Yavanna that he had brought the Onodrim with him, and that they were here, in their very Halls. In fact, as he had not wished to trust them out of his family’s possession, his sons had taken care of them and the Faery Folk from his forest.

 

Yavanna was grateful to Thranduil and thanked him for saving them. The thought of the loss of them had grieved her, as they had been a gift to her from Eru Himself and she didn’t ask how they’d managed it. It didn’t matter. It only mattered that they would be safe here.

 

She, in turn, requested that they should be released as they reached the edge of Oromë’s Forest, since her pastures met that edge and this would be a wonderful first view for them, as the Entwives were ever they who planted in the pastures while the Ents were at home in the Forests. This first vision at this place where the two lands met would be a wise choice to show there was a place for both. And perhaps, after a time, there would even be Entlings!

 

Yavanna was also keenly interested in the Faery Folk, as these were something that she had never seen in all her time in Aman, nor even in times of old when the World was new and she and the other Belain would traverse Ennor to behold its wonders.

 

Thranduil explained to her, with a look of youthful enthusiasm, that they were _very_ small elementals who had lived in his forest and had maintained its health. He said that he planned to release them when he was in the heart of the forest in the hopes that they would spread out to play and frolic as had been their wont in his own forest.

 

Their meal soon concluded and they retired for the night in high spirits and a feeling that all would be well, truly, for the first time since arriving. And they rested as soon as their heads touched their pillows, Thranduil carefully cradling his pregnant wife in a posture of protection and both walked the dream-paths of their kind.

 

In the morning, they bid farewell to their hosts and began on their final trek to their new home, Manwë insisting they continue in their conveyances for the ease and comfort of the expectant Ladies.

 

****************************

 

When Celeborn had arrived at the home of his son-in-honor he had enjoyed the intimate welcome his wife had lavished upon him, for he had missed that closeness with her. But soon enough, while seated with his family, in a small welcoming home feast, the conversation had turned to their bitter disappointment the twins had chosen to accompany their wives and remain with Thranduil’s folk.

 

He soon become distressed at the antipathy towards his kinsman. He didn't understand it, though he also thought that his time with his cousin had opened his eyes. How many years had they been saying such while he neither agreed nor disagreed. It was simply fact in their eyes. A surety. As though the things they said were set in stone and there was no need to even debate the matter, let alone question it.

 

He would wonder where it had come from, except that Thranduil, himself, had told him all. And all this simply because they couldn't "see" him. And so, instead of _asking_ him, they had just assumed the worst about him. He wondered that it didn't occur to them at all that their own suspicious minds had more in common with their enemy than that of the Light they were supposed to represent.

 

“I cannot believe they would remain with that ellon! They should have insisted that their wives remain with them here among their kin! Thranduil is not to be trusted. I wonder that the Powers did not forbid him to enter their Blessed Realm.” Elrond exclaimed.

 

“Perhaps the ellyth are spoiled and wished to remain with their naneth. They were perhaps not taught their proper place and duty to their husbands in that household. Though I have to say, their naneth looked an odd one. Did you see her? She is no proper ellith, I can tell you!” Galadriel agreed disdainfully.

 

Celeborn almost rolled his eyes at her “proper place and duty to their husbands” comment. As though _she_ had ever known her own proper place at his side all these ages! He noticed that his daughter wasn’t contributing to their biting assessments of Thranduil and his household. In fact she seemed a bit listless and he wondered if she had quite healed from her wounding.

 

“Are you well, my daughter?” he asked her.

 

“I am fine, adar. I just wish I'd had more time with my sons. I’ve missed them so.” Celebrian said with a sigh.

 

“I know my dear. I’m sure it was those ellyth that swayed them. They barely even acknowledged us and then they were off again to their adar. What choice did our sons have but to follow?” Elrond replied with a hint of anger.

 

Celeborn couldn’t stand to hear another word. “Do you hear yourselves? Did it never occur to you that your own lack of welcome to the wives of your sons,” directed at Elrond, “your grandsons,” directed at his wife, “ellyth who happen to be carrying their children, for Eru’s sake, might have had something to do with their reluctance to join you here? And,” Celeborn, paused for effect, "It was Elladan and Elrohir, themselves, who chose to separate their wives from your enmity!" he snapped and abruptly excused himself and left to sit out on the balcony and get some air and collect himself.

 

He was greatly troubled by his feelings at the moment. He was uncomfortable here in this stone city and he longed for the forest. He was also troubled by his feelings of dislike for his family, save his only child. He knew his feelings would cause strife if he didn’t get control of them. His daughter joined him shortly and she laid her hand upon his arm.

 

“What troubles you, adar?” she softly asked.

 

“I am troubled by the tone of the conversation, my dear. I have spent the last several centuries in the household of a kinsmen that my immediate family has spent the last two ages telling me not to trust. That there was something wrong with him. That made no secret of their disdain and suspicions with regards to him.

 

“Do you know what I found? An ellon who welcomed myself and my grandsons as family. An ellon who has been welcoming the remnants of our people into his midst as kin. An ellon who is fiercely loyal to his family and kin and who would do anything to protect _all_ his people. I found a generous and loving ellon who was adored by his family and people.

 

"An ellon that went out of his way to offer a home to the dwarves because he feared for their safety and then brought their descendants with him to Aman. An ellon who commissioned five hundred ships, a veritable navy that would have rivaled that of the Númenóreans of old, all so his people, ours and the remnants of Imladris, would have transportation when they wearied of Ennor. An ellon who gave those ships away to the Falathrim just so they would have an asset to provide for their own livelihood once they reached these shores.

 

“And he raised the sweetest, most accomplished and _unspoiled_ daughters I have ever met. Ellyth that captured the hearts of our Elladan and Elrohir after they had resided on Ennor for nearly four millenia unbound." and he patted his daughter's hand in reassurance. "Ellyth that make them deliriously happy, my dear, and are about to give each of them a son and a daughter, each." he smilingly concluded.

 

Celebrian's eyes widened at this news. "They each carry twins, adar? Oh! That is wonderful, though hardly surprising since they are twins, as well. I only wonder they do not carry identical twins." she chuckled, greatly pleased at the prospect of four grandchildren.

 

"You never know what the future holds, my dear. But know this, all of Thranduil's children are twins. Even Legolas is a twin." he replied.

 

"I did not know Legolas was a twin. What ever became of him." she asked.

 

"Her. His twin is his sister. And Laewend took her when she ran off with Lord Uthaesson so long ago." Celeborn replied a little sadly, as the two had been numbered among his own people and their behavior had shocked him greatly.

 

"Oh Adar! That is so sad. To be bereft of a sibling _and_ a naneth at so tender an age. I do not wonder that Aran Thranduil was so bitter." Celebrian exclaimed.

 

"That is your husband and naneth speaking through you, daughter. Truly, I know he was angered that we refused him aid when he asked us for it, but I can't say I ever found him either bitter nor overly abrupt in his dealings with any of us." Celeborn replied.

 

"I recall his manner was rather aloof with me on one occasion I spoke with him. I had recalled naneth saying he couldn't be trusted and I spied him leaving his talan late one evening when I couldn't sleep. So I did follow him to see what he was about and I saw him seeming to commune with the trees. I do believe my eyes did play tricks on me for I  _swear_ I saw a tree _embrace_ him! But then he did see me and confronted me. He seemed most displeased that I had followed him and did treat me as though I were a naughty elfling. I was angered but had felt I had no choice when he insisted upon escorting me back to my talan." Celebrian concluded clearly still annoyed by the incident.

 

Celeborn laughed at the recounting of her tale, but chided, "How would you have felt had the circumstance been the converse and it were he who had followed you, daughter?" Celeborn inquired.

 

Celebrian sighed and replied, "I would not have liked it at all, adar." and then, "What are we to do about my ellyn? I don't like the thought of being separated from them again."

 

"But we are not separated, daughter! We are all in the same land. You must not think of it so." Celeborn said. "Though I must say that I do not think I will be able to remain in this stone city for long. I am a wood elf and I cannot tell you how much fun it was in Thranduil's Halls. Those Silvan of his make merry like I have never seen. Our Galadhrim are most sedate in comparison to those Woodland folk, though they both be Silvan!" Celeborn concluded with a grin.

 

"I find myself ready to return to the forest, ada. There were woodlands in the Valley of Imladris, but it was not quite the same as living in Lothlorien. I have been living here for the sake of my husband, but I am not comforted here." she replied.

 

"Mayhap we will go for a visit to Thranduil's new home once we have allowed him to settle, of course." Celeborn, mused. "If for naught else than to be there for the birth of your grandchildren, my dear. Which is a scarce six months from now."

 

"That sounds a fine plan, ada! I approve this counsel and will be sure to make ready for such a trip. I think we must be there within the next four months, for I surely know that carrying twins is no guarantee that an ellith will go full term. My ellyn came a full month early, so impatient they were to greet the world." Celebrian replied, clearly happy with this thought.

 

Unbeknownst to them, their conversation had been overheard by the Lady Galadriel, who had thought to join them on the balcony and enjoy the night air. She was deeply troubled by her husband’s words with her daughter and wondered what sort of malignant influence the despised Thranduil had exerted upon her husband and most likely her grandsons as well. She would have to think upon what she could do to resolve it. Perhaps she could go to see her adar who was the High King of the Noldor and see what he had to say on the matter.

 

Yes! That was a fine idea and she would see about it first thing in the morning.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Thranduil and his family made themselves at home in the place prepared for them by Legolas. They had fell instantly in love with it as it reminded them so much of their home in the Greenwood. Thranduil hadn’t sent any instructions for his son to use the seeds and saplings, he had merely collected them over the years when he realized that the time would come when his friends, the trees, would fall asleep, which they had willingly provided to him.

 

He was pleasantly surprised and was very pleased with what Legolas had determined to do with them. The glade he’d chosen was in the heart of the forest and very large in circumference, with the glade, itself acting as a courtyard full of the flowers and the sweet grasses of home, grasses dotted with the tiny gold and white flowers, elanor and niphredil, that had adorned many open spaces in their Greenwood home.

 

The song of the glade was sweetly youthful and was that of their Greenwood home but did not clash with the much older voices of the ancient forest around them. If anything, the youthful song seemed to be picked by the older trees around them as they took up the enthusiastic song of the young trees. And the Onodrim hummed in harmony as they learned the paths of their new home.

 

For Thranduil had done as Yavanna had asked and had released them from their sleep and restored them to the fullness of their size and girth, along with their Entwives and both gloried in their new home. And the Entwives made their way to the Pastures and the Ents to the Forest and Thranduil and Glori knew they were content.

 

Once in the heart of the Glade, Thranduil had also released the Faery Folk and they gleefully spread out in every direction to explore this new forest home that felt so wholesome. Legolas then showed them to the places he had prepared for them, all tucked within the embrace of the trees and somewhat sheltered and hidden from the open glade. They were talan in design, though built upon the forest floor, but did rise to several stories and then onto several other platformed stories connected by spiraling stairs.

 

The largest of these Thranduil took with Glori since they wanted their four unbonded children with them and they also knew two more elflings were due to join them. His daughters, along with their husbands took homes that were close to one another as neither set of twins wanted a great separation from their sibling.  

 

So all settled within their new homes and within the week their possessions did find their way to them and so they had all the little personal touches that made their homes familiar to them and they were content. And within the first month they had a great feast of welcoming to include all those who already inhabited the Forest and the Glade was made festive and all the Wood Elves made merry as only wood elves can merry make!

 

 

After a month, Thúl came to them with his fëa-mate, Norel, and they housed themselves in that place, as well. And the four Ren, Sa-Ren, who is Water, Ta-Ren, who is Earth, Na-Ren, who is Air and La-Ren, who is Fire, did become the Yúl-Ren, that is Whole. Complete. And they went back to Valimar to keep their word and used their gifts to pass energy to the Belain, and to the Maia and did renew them so that they became as they were when first they had come to Arda and had made Aman, that is Valinor.

 

It came to pass that they renamed the Glade Meren Glír, which is Joyous Song, for it was to become a place of glad tidings and celebrations for all their people. Then the calls came from the combined peoples, who were those that had been of the Woodland Realm under the rule of Oropher, and those who had been under the rule of Thranduil and those who had been under the rule of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, that had been the Galadhrim, and with one voice they did call for Thranduil to take up the crown once again and lead them.

 

At first Thranduil did refuse, because he felt it was time to put such concerns aside in these lands. For surely they did not need a king to rule them. But it was pointed out to him that all other peoples upon the land did have a king and they should also have their own king as a newly combined people that all resided together in their forest. So it was with some reluctance that Thranduil did comply, for he was ever one to wish to take care of his people for he loved them.

 

Then they did rename their home Meren Taur, which is the Joyous Woods and called themselves, the Meren Nimloth Gwaith, which is the Joyous Tree Folk. For they felt great joy in their forest home, and even those who had dwelt there for over an Age or two, felt a new sense of optimism in the air and looked forward to their future. And in that vast forest to the South they became almost overnight the largest realm in all of Aman, though their people had been residing there for a goodly time. But now they felt as one people, with one identity and their own king and they made merry as only wood eves can merry make.

 

*************************************

 

Lady Galadriel’s visit to see her adar had turned out to be a frustrating and fruitless one. She had made her way to see her adar, who was High King of the Noldor, and expressed her concerns and fears regarding the malignant poison she felt had invaded their home in the person of King Thranduil.

 

Her adar had listened to his daughter in silence before flatly telling her to let it go. That all the kings of the land had been told by the Valar, themselves, that the last elves to reach their shores were to be left alone and specifically, Thranduil and his family were off limits and they were to be left to their own devices.

 

“In short, my daughter, unless they begin the fourth kinslaying or try and conquer these lands, they are to be left alone and not harassed in any way.” Finarfin stated. “Just ignore them! They are in the very South of the land! What harm can they do?”

 

“But adar! My grandsons are with them! Should I not fear what happens to my own kin? They are your own blood as well, adar! Do you not care?” Galadriel exclaimed.

 

“You have not sufficiently explained to my liking why it is that you dislike this ellon so. An ellon who is blood kin to your own husband, mind you, and nephew to both King Thingol to our North and King Olwë to our East! I will not have you stirring up problems for no good reason other than you don’t like him!” Finarfin declared.

 

“You don’t understand adar! Long we fought against the shadow in Ennor, yet that ellon remained dark to us. We could not see him at all. Only those who were in service to the Dark Lord could remain so cloaked from our sight.” his daughter earnestly said.

 

“Yes, well, from what I understand, none of you saw it when one of your own was corrupted by the Enemy!” her adar grimly clipped. “I also understand that this ellon stood alone against the Enemy single handedly for close to an Age without one of those rings of Celebrimbor’s that you all had to aid you. And not being able to “see” him is not a reason for not liking him. No! My advice to you is to leave it alone. Do not bother him and do not make me command you, my daughter! That is my final word!” Finarfin concluded, ignoring the stubborn look upon his daughter’s face.

 

Galadriel left in a bit of a huff, and wondered how she could proceed without aid from her adar. For she certainly did not intend to allow her grandsons to remain with that Sinda any longer than reasonable for their wives to have their children before she could convince the twins to leave, with or without their wives. And if possible, taking their children with them!

 

 

******************************

 

 

Several months went by and Celeborn had sent word to Thranduil that he and Celebrian were to make the trek to his Realm to be there for the birth of their grandchildren. Celeborn also mentioned that in all probability, Elrond and Galadriel would be traveling with them. He hoped they would still be welcome with the addition of two who had seemed to make it their life’s purpose to be unpleasant to Thranduil.

 

He needn’t have worried as he received a response from Thranduil informing him they were all welcome and that he looked forward to seeing his kinsman again. So, it was with some excitement that both Celeborn and his daughter readied themselves for the journey to the newly dubbed Meren Taur to join their grandsons, who had also written to extend their own invitations to visit and how they looked forward to seeing their parents and grandparents.

 

Both Elrond and Galadriel also wished to see the twins and did look forward to the birth of their children and wondered if they could avoid any encounter with Thranduil. Though that seemed unlikely, as the expectant mothers in question were his daughters.

 

Both tried to put a good face on the matter as they had noticed that both Celeborn and Celebrian seemed to disapprove of their voicing their dislike of the newly re-crowned King Thranduil. So they kept their opinions to themselves and went with their spouses South to visit the twins.

 

As they made their way South they were traveling through the Pastures of Yavanna when an incredible sight met their eyes. They could make out the Entwives tending to their plantings. And both Galadriel and Elrond exclaimed in delight as they had believed the Entwives all gone. Celeborn took private pleasure in informing them that Thranduil had brought the Ents and Entwives to Aman with him, trying his best not to smirk at the looks of shocked incredulity that were turned upon him.

 

When they reached the newly dubbed Meren Taur, they found a clear path for their horses to traverse and they wondered at it for it was a well made and wide road, but they saw no evidence of tree clearing. They also came upon several clearings where there were villages and even dairy farms and clearings that had villagers tending to crops. They even found elves who were beekeeping. It seemed at though great organization and planning had been achieved in short order when those traveling there had all assumed the wood eves living in this area were disorganized and living in a rustic and haphazard fashion.

 

They continued on their way until they reached the Heart of the Forest, where Thranduil and his family all lived, and as they dismounted, Elladan and Elrohir met them and welcomed them to their home. Elladan took his parents to his home to rest and refresh themselves while Elrohir took his grandparents to do the same.

 

They were surprised at the apparent luxury the homes provided, included running water and spacious interiors. Built somewhat in the fashion of Talans, they began at ground level surrounding the trunks of the trees with spiraling stairways wrapped around up to two and three levels of each home. And so these homes and buildings went all around the Glade that was called Meren Glír, and back into the trees so that it was a veritable City Center and this was the home of Thranduil and his kin. For those that had considered him a cave barbarian, this city surprised them and gave them pause.

 

After Celeborn had bathed and refreshed himself he asked his grandson where his Emmie was.

 

“Oh, she’s over visiting her naneth. So is her sister. All three of them like to be around each other in these last weeks of their confinement. I’m not so sure anybody else likes it.” he concluded with a smirk, for all three were very uncomfortable, and though they tried not to complain it was plain their moods weren’t the sunniest at this point in time.

 

“Tam and Cam are almost always out in the woods - hiding I expect,” he continued “And Fandi and Fenni have been spending a lot of time with their grandparents. So it’s just poor Thranduil that has been left to try and entertain them and keep their minds off their impending delivery of six elflings." He exhaled a deep breath. “ _SIX_ elflings, _ALL_ at once! I can hardly imagine it. There will be no escape from wailing children!"

 

“Oh it won’t be so bad! You will see! And soon you will come to a time when you will look back upon it fondly and wish they were still so little and angelic looking.” Celeborn chuckled. “There is nothing so sweet as watching an elfling sleep. Especially after hours of their _not_ sleeping! In the middle of the night!” he teased, enjoying to look of horror that crossed his grandson's face.

 

Celeborn continued, “So tell me how you have been getting along. Do you find you like it here?”

 

“Yes I do! Though I’d like it better if you and naneth were here as well. I’d like daernaneth and adar as well, but they don’t seem to like Adar-Thranduil. But we do and I like having everyone so close. Legolas is here with his wife and family and did you notice what he’s done? It’s just like the Greenwood here with a touch of Lothlorien in the buildings! Twas Legolas who had all of this built and who planted all the trees, grasses and flowers that were native to Lasgalen! It is just like having a piece of Ennor here!” Elrohir enthused.

 

“Yes it is! I have to say I expected Aman to be beautiful, but I never expected to see a place that made me feel so at home!" Celeborn eagerly responded.

 

They were soon joined by Galadriel who also inquired about Emmy’s whereabouts, though she didn’t find the answer to her satisfaction. “Why is she there and not here with you?” she asked sourly.

 

“I already told you, grandmother, because she wishes to be close to her naneth and sister. And besides, Adar-Thranduil and Naneth-Glori have the larger home. They have plenty of room to stretch out and be waited on hand and foot.” he replied patiently and with a smile. And then, “And guess what?” he began with glee, “Thúl’s wife Norel is with child! Twins!” he concluded with a devilish grin. “Fraternal twin sons!”

 

Celeborn laughed in appreciation for if anyone deserved a dose of karma, it was Thúl! “Oh, Aye! That is fair news indeed. Is he in trepidation for his existence?”

 

“Nay, not yet! He is still besotted with the idea. I do not believe the reality has yet occurred to him.” Elrohir replied with a smirk.

 

“What is it about this family that so many twins occur?” Galadriel inquired, somehow managing to make the observation seem as though it were a matter of concern.

 

Elrohir merely shrugged unconcernedly, while Celeborn said in some exasperation, “Thúl, himself is a twin. Tis no matter of concern.” And then announced he was going out for a walk, leaving his wife alone with his grandson.

 

“He seems to walk a lot lately. Was he this way in Thranduil’s Halls?” she inquired.

 

“Nay, he spent most of his time with us, though he did enjoy spending a great deal of time out in the forest. Have you not thought about joining us out here. In the forest? You don’t have to live close to us if that is your will, but if you were here in the forest, which is vast, we would at least not have to travel so far to see you and daeradar.” Elrohir carefully inquired.

 

“Nay, I had not thought on it.” she replied unconcernedly. “But I had thought that you and your brother might wish to remove to Tirion to be close to your family. Surely you could convince your wives to remove from here?” she gently pushed.

 

“No! Never! We love it here! And it is you and adar who should perhaps examine your own hearts and remove the poison you have allowed to fester there. For it not us, but rather yourselves who are tearing this family apart!” Elrohir replied emphatically, and was surprised, himself, at his own outburst. He then announced he was also going for a walk, leaving the Lady of Light alone with her thoughts.

 

*******************************

 

The twins, along with Celeborn and his daughter Celebrian had all found their way to Thranduil’s home, Celebrian and Elladan experiencing a similar conversation with Elrond that Elrohir and Celeborn had had with Galadriel. All were in the sitting room staring in a mix of amusement and rapt bewilderment at a seeming conversation that was taking place between Glori and her brother. A conversation without words.

 

There were times Thranduil marvelled at his wife’s interactions with her brother. They could hold entire conversations with only sounds. Not part of their, or any language, just sighs, snorts, small grunts and other sounds of exclamation or derision, that he could tell by being privy to her mind all had meaning to them.

 

Being an only child, he’d never had this closeness to another. He’d had Galion and Merilwen as his closest friends and they all knew one another well enough that they could convey great meaning in a glance, but he suspected that a true blood connection brought with it a closer bond in a way he’d never experienced. And they were twins, to boot.

 

Celestial twins, yes. Created as twins, and he didn’t know if that made a difference to being born twins to parents, but he saw the same in all his children. They were all siblings, of course, but all his children were also twins which meant they all had one other person in their life that they shared that special link with. But it seemed to him they conversed more in mind-speech rather than……..this!

 

“Are they actually saying anything?” Celebrian asked, staring in morbid fascination at the two.

 

“Oh, yes!” Thranduil replied. Gesturing toward them he proceeded to translate. “He’s saying he’s bored. She concurs, but believes there is nothing to be done about it. He disagrees and she is telling him to get on with it then.” he paused, “And now it seems to be starting over again with him stating that he’s bored.” he concluded and grinned at those present staring at him in amazement.

 

“You got all of that from those grunts, snorts and sighs?” Celebrian asked with some skepticism.

 

“Well, I did have some help in the beginning, being her fëa-mate. But once you get a baseline on what all those sounds mean to _them_ tis fairly easy to follow.” he replied with complete confidence.

 

“He’s right. We’ve heard this before as well. It is rather easy to follow, though we know they can mind-speak as well. We _know!”_ Elladan exclaimed, exchanging a knowing glance with his brother.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you do _know!_ You’re the ones who insisted on that silly prank-war, after all!” Celeborn snorted in derision. His grandsons had definitely came out on the short end on that one!

 

“It seemed a good idea at the time. And was all in good fun - until they turned us blue! Ammie and Emmie didn’t like that at all!”  Elrohir complained.

 

Celebrian looked at her adar, who merely nodded sagely. “They turned you blue?” she exclaimed, “How did they manage that?”

 

“Dye in their favorite swimming pond.” Thranduil supplied. “Unfortunately, they didn’t know Fandi and Fenni would be joining the twins that morning. I had to un-blue my children. But it wasn’t as bad as the soap suds fiasco. That was the last straw for just about everybody!” he replied looking sternly at the twins.

 

“What?” they replied in unison. “We didn’t fill our chambers with soap suds. That was _their_ prank on _us!”_ Elladan defensively replied.

 

“Only because the two of you would not halt the silliness. They had given you the victory long since.” Celeborn firmly declared.

 

Celebrian suddenly giggled helplessly, “Oh I see I have missed some great mischief. How I would have enjoyed being witness to such foolery!”

 

Thranduil replied dryly, “It sounds a lot more fun than it actually was - especially trying to avoid being caught in the crossfire.”

 

“Indeed, it was quite tiresome!” replied Ammie, as she and her sister came in to join them, freshly arisen from their afternoon rest. Both great with child.

 

“Aye!” Agreed her sister. “It got so bad we almost decided not to bond with the bone-headed ellyn!” Emmie stated firmly.

 

“Oh Ho! So that is why it suddenly ceased. I did wonder at that. I had thought it was you, Thranduil, putting your foot down after the soap suds episode!” Celeborn suddenly enlightened.

 

“Actually, twas his idea to suggest we might break it off if they didn’t cease and desist.” Ammie shared.

 

Both Elladan and Elrohir turned reproachful stares upon their adar-in-honor.

 

“What? I feared they’d send you to your andaeradar aboard Vingilótë or mayhap to the top of Caradhras! Don’t think it didn’t cross their minds! I had to think of something!” Thranduil replied in exasperation, the twins mollified by this very real threat.

 

“And how would they manage that?” Celebrian asked in confusion.

 

“You didn’t tell her, Celeborn?” Thranduil asked. “You have my leave to do so.”

 

“They are Ainu, my dove.” Celeborn replied, “Elementals. All of them. Thranduil here is Earth, his wife is Water, her brother is Air and his wife is Fire. Tis actually how we arrived here so quickly. Glori smoothed the waters and Thúl blew us here with his winds. Only one storm cropped up and they just waved it away. It was very impressive.” Celeborn confided. “So yes, they could have easily made life miserable for our young ellyn here.”

 

"What of you two? And your siblings?" Celebrian inquired of Ammie and Emmie.

 

"Nay, we are not. Though we are Eldar with extra gifts and talents." Ammies replied smirking, her sister smiling in agreement.

 

“Does Elrond and naneth know this?” she asked.

 

“Nay, but I’m trying to think of a way to present it to them in such a way so as to take them down a peg or two. Their behavior all these years has been quite shocking and I’ve just about had enough of their folly.” Celeborn sternly asserted.

 

“Ah, I don’t…” Thranduil began, only to be cut off by Celeborn and the twins.

 

“Nay, cousin. I already know what you will say. You will tell us to be gentle with them. I know _you!”_ Celeborn almost rolled his eyes at his kinsman. “And I will not allow you to spoil our fun!” He emphatically replied with the twins nodding in agreement.

 

Both Ammie and Emmie giggled, but those in the House of Celeborn all took on a calculating look. Thranduil merely bent his head, intending to keep well out of the line of fire. He’d learned to keep his head down after years of dealing with his wife and brother! His adar hadn’t raised him to be the fool!


	4. Chapter 4

The evening meal was pleasant that evening. Held in the home of Thranduil and his wife, to welcome the parents and grandparents of the twins. So, the entire House of Celeborn was represented. The House of Thranduil was also well represented by the presence of Tam, Cam, Fandri and Fenni, and of course, Ammie and Emmie. Though they might technically be counted as part of Celeborn’s House now by virtue of their marriages to the twins.

 

Legolas was also there with his wife Lorni, as well as Galion with his Meri. Thranduil and Glori thought it best to wait to spring Thúl on them, because Thúl, was...well, Thúl. Any hope of his new fëa-mate exercising some restraint or good influence on him was short lived. Norel was his fëa-mate for a reason and there would be no help there!

 

Somehow the conversation turned to youthful indiscretions and all the parents at the dining table had great joy in relating all the youthful escapades of their children. For once, both Elrond and Galadriel were able to engage in the light-hearted conversation without any innuendo or replying in guarded answers, as though they were involved in some sort of truce with those of Thranduil’s Household.

 

Legolas, in commiseration with siblings he had never grown up with, yet understanding exactly how it felt to have your past thrown in your face _(Thranduil having just shared the bee incident involving himself and his wife, Lorni, when they were yet young)_ decided this was just the time to share one of the youthful mishaps his father had been involved in that his daeradar had shared with him. It wasn’t at a feast, but it would do!

 

“Oh I’ve heard all sorts of stories about you three from Daeradar!” Legolas began, indicating his father, Galion and Merilwen. “To hear him tell it you almost single handedly brought down the whole of the Woodland Realm, not to mention the havoc you all caused to life in Menegroth! I seem to recall the tale about how he came to put the barred gates on the store rooms!” Legolas lifted a brow, a smirk on his face. “Something about experimenting with Dorwinian and pipeweed?”

 

All three elves in question clutched their stomachs reflexively and you could almost see the green tinting their complexions at this painful memory.

 

“Ai! That was bad!” Galion groaned. “We wanted to see what the humans found so attractive about the stuff!”

 

“We got so drunk we didn’t at first realize how sick it was making us!” Thranduil painfully added, picking up the tale.

 

“Ai! And that wasn’t even the worst part!” Merilwen exclaimed. “For the King, himself, caught us down there! He bade us all follow him. He didn’t say a word! Didn’t scold us. Just led us to the public bathing halls.”

 

Galion picked up from there, chuckling at the memory, “Aye! Then he picked us up by the scuff of our collars and flung us into the bathing pool one by one without a word before finally saying, _“you will scrub that stench off yourselves and then you will go to your chambers. I will decide what to do with you later.”_ Then he just spun on his heel and left us there.

 

“Yes! And the pools had been full of people, too!” Thranduil exclaimed! “We were so humiliated! They all laughed at us after adar had left!”

 

“But we did just as he commanded us.” Merilwen continued, “Which is just as well. We were sick all night long and well into the next day!” and she shuddered at the memory.

 

“Then he made us muck out the stables. Augh! I thought I’d be sick all over again from the smell!” Galion finished the tale, visibly disturbed. And all at the table laughed at their expense, appreciating the story. Legolas was content.

 

Suddenly Cam piped up to Tam, “You see? This is why we were wise in being prudent as elflings. Nobody can regale a room with our misdeeds.

 

“Indeed, brother! I can see the wisdom of it now, though there were times back then that I doubted your wisdom!” his twin smirked in response.

 

Ammie and Emmie both snorted in irritation, “You mean to say that you were so good as elflings merely to avoid being embarrassed later in life?” Ammie exclaimed.

 

“I find it hard to believe you even thought that far ahead!” Emmie added.

 

The twin clones of Thranduil merely allowed an enigmatic half smile to alight their features, while their father narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

 

“Methinks I have been hoodwinked all these years and you two were merely clever in your misdeeds.” he said, and received identical looks of angelic innocence from the faces of his sons. They really could be unsettling sometimes and they knew it, practiced it and played on it. It kept people from looking too closely at what they were up to.

 

And it worked to their advantage again as their father just shook his head in exasperation and moved his attention elsewhere. Their siblings, on the other hand, stared them down with a look that said they would be paying closer attention from now on. But the twins merely smiled. They were all grown elves now. The time this would have mattered was long since gone.

 

**********************************

 

The next couple of weeks were uneventful, except for the usual oddity that seemed to be part and parcel for those in Thranduil’s everyday life. Thranduil himself had long gotten used to what he thought of as the organized chaos of his life. Having additional people in that household merely added to the odds that _something_ would happen in any given day.

 

He had made it his life’s mission to play with Elrond and Galadriel. When they would ask how he’d cleared a given area, he’d merely respond that he hadn’t. When they asked if it just happened to occur naturally, he’d reply that it didn’t. When they became aggravated at his seeming lack of candor he would just patiently tell them “ _all you have to do is to ask a tree nicely to move and they generally comply,”_ and then he’d carry on his way serenely, hiding his smirk until he was well away.

 

One day when Celebrian was walking across the glade with her husband and mother she happened to look up and see Thranduil in the embrace of a tree. And while Elrond and Galadriel gaped, she crowed in triumph! “I _didn’t_ imagine it! I _did_ see it! I just _knew_ it!” And she skipped away in glee like an elfling to go and tell her adar!

 

As her family looked after her in perplexity, Oropher happened by and barked up at his son in the tree, “Would you get down from there and quit playing with that thing.” with a muffled, “Yes adar,” drifting down in response, and Oropher continued on his way grumbling about elflings having no sense and playing with trees!

 

“I always knew he was peculiar, but I never guessed at any of this. Elrond said musingly.

 

“Yes, he’s peculiar, alright.” the Lady of Light muttered darkly and strode off in the opposite direction, leaving Elrond to his own thoughts.

 

****************************************

 

Lord Elrond and Celebrian were the dinner guests of Thranduil and Glori that evening, all their children spending the evening with friends or relations. Thranduil would have given anything to have just spent a quiet evening with his wife, but somehow he’d gotten maneuvered into this dinner with his daughters parents-in-honor and he supposed he thought their conversation would revolve around the imminent arrival of their grandchildren. It did not.

 

Somehow or another the conversation had turned to battles past and inevitably, so it seemed, Dagorlad. Thranduil really didn’t want to hear anything about that battle as it had been grievous to his people and to himself, personally. Though he had joy in his reunion with his adar, the separation still pained him.

 

Glori and Celebrian had done their best to divert the conversation, but for some reason Elrond would not be swayed. He finally went a step too far, by an offhand comment about the foolishness of Thranduil’s adar in charging too early and sealing not only his fate, but also those two thirds that had been slain in that battle. Something the Woodland Realm never recovered from, at least in their former numbers.

 

Thranduil quietly excused himself and left the table. Elrond made another thoughtless comment, in front of Glori, that Thranduil shouldn’t be so touchy about a decision of his adar’s that had nothing to do with him.

 

Glori looked at Elrond dismissively, “You were young and where was it you were during the course of that battle? Ah, yes! You were beside Gil-Galad as his Herald, at the rear of his force. I don’t suppose it has occurred to you that what you were witnessing was by design and not due to some rash decision of Oropher’s."

 

Elrond began to protest that he knew what he had seen, when Glori cut him off again.

 

“You may have only thought you saw Oropher recklessly lead his woodland elves, _lead,_ mind you, for he was a king who accepted danger to his person because he believed he should face the same risk as those he led, into an early charge, but that is not what actually happened.

 

“Oropher knew his people were no swordsmen. They were wood elves. They were master archers, not infantry soldiers. That they didn’t have proper armour! His counsel had been to place his people upon the higher ground and pick off the opposing force.

 

“His counsel was dismissed, but he had been promised that the better armoured Nolder would bolster his number to protect his people. That protection seemingly melted away leaving them exposed and helpless in the face of the enemy. My One only survived that battle because his adar took the spear that was meant for him.

 

“For Gil-Galad feared one thing more than the enemy that day and that was the sheer numbers that Oropher commanded. He had been shocked by their numbers, in point of fact. Nobody had any idea there were so many of them in Eryn Galen. Gil-Galad felt they were a threat to him! And so he made the decision to sacrifice them.

 

“But since it was the Nolder who wrote the histories they forever sullied Oropher’s name as a rash and foolish leader, consumed with jealousy and pride. It was a cruel thing to do to a people who had already lost so much.

 

“Wood elves are a worthwhilepeople, yet even to the day we left Ennor they were referred to as less wise and more dangerous as though they be feral beasts. I like not the disdain that has been displayed this eve, nor the complete disregard that your words might be offensive, especially to my husband, considering you are a guest in this home and to whom you were directing your slights - his beloved adar. Nobody here would ever think to slight your parents, yet you might as well have drawn blood with your cruel words to my One.” and she swept from the room to follow her husband, leaving a stunned Elrond and a fuming Celebrian.

 

“I hope you are happy, My Lord?!” Celebrian fairly hissed at her husband.

 

“I didn’t think….” Elrond began.

 

“No! You did not think, _My Lord.”_ she fumed, and then, “Why in the world would you bring up that horrible battle, Elrond?” she sighed, “Especially in this house? I had thought you had better sense than this.”

 

Elrond was silent a moment before replying, “I don’t know. Please forgive me, Cele (kelly). I don’t know what’s gotten into me lately. I can’t say I know Thranduil, but it seems I can’t go a moment in his company without trying to needle him in some way. As though if I perhaps see him angry he’ll somehow reveal himself to me.” Elrond ended a bit miserably.

 

“Reveal himself as what? I do not understand you or my mother at all! Father likes him. The twins like him and they both spent centuries with him. I would think they would know if there was something not wholesome about him! If anything they can’t stop singing his praises.” She sighed again before continuing, “Elrond, you must stop this! I may want to move here at some point. I want to be made welcome, not endured on sufferance.”

 

“You would wish to stay here? Why?” Elrond asked in genuine curiosity, but thinking he already knew the answer.

 

“Because our ellyn are here! Our grandchildren will be here! And because it reminds me of _home!”_ she exclaimed as though it was the easiest of riddles to solve.

 

“I think your mother wants to talk the twins into leaving for Tirion. I already know they do not wish to leave here. And I don’t blame them. They’ve done a marvelous work here, have they not? I’ve never felt so at home anywhere in this land, beautiful though it is. If you wish to remain here, I will not fault you. And I promise I will apologize to Thranduil for my unkind words. I think I have been seeing this all wrong for some time now. Hopefully he will forgive me and perhaps welcome us both into his forest.” Elrond concluded and got up to seek his hosts to do just that.

 

***********************************

 

“My One, I wish you would come down now, please. I don’t really wish to follow you up in my present circumstance.” Glori stood upon the deck of their home and called up to her husband who was high up in the boughs of their tree. She heard a rather grumpy “Hmph” in reply, but heard sounds as though he was complying with her request.

 

Soon enough he was dropping down next to her and she gave him a good squish of a hug. He knew what she had done, and appreciated her defense of his adar. It had been a sore point of his for over an Age, but it didn’t seem as though there was anything he could do about it.

 

And it was something his adar didn’t seem to care about. He was just happy to be reunited with his Gilliniel, Thranduil’s mother, and Thranduil couldn’t fault him for that. Quite frankly, he didn’t understand how he’d had the strength to be separated from his bond-mate for so long. Reading his thought his wife caressed his cheek letting him know that he knew why. It had been for _his_ sake that his father had remained.

 

Their tender moment was interrupted by Lord Elrond, and Glori thought she might have to physically restrain her husband from fleeing back up into the embrace of this tree he’d apparently befriended. _Him and his trees,_ she thought wryly. Grasping his hand firmly, she turned to Elrond, silently, intent upon making him speak first.

 

“I want to apologize to you both, but most especially to you, King Thranduil,” Elrond began, using Thranduil’s title purposely, “It was rude of me to abuse your generous hospitality and I have no excuse. Can you possibly forgive me?” he concluded, sadly knowing that his apology was a bit stiff, but not knowing how to repair the damage he had caused.

 

“Your apology is accepted, as long as you call me Thranduil. No king lives here in this home.” he replied a smile sneaking in and quirking his lips. “And don’t you dare, My Lord, me either.”

 

A surprised laugh escaped Elrond, and he replied with a warm smile, “Thank you, Thranduil. You are most gracious, especially in light of my boorishness.” he said, “If you’ll excuse me I’ll collect my wife and we’ll leave you in peace.” and he went back inside to fetch Celebrian who was busily washing up their dinner plates. Elrond assisted her and then they bid their hosts a good evening and made their way to their son’s home.

 

********************************************

 

Very late in the evening, or very early in the morning, depending on one’s point of view, three ellith, in three households, all found themselves awoken to their water breaking and labor pains. Luckily, both twins had been trained by their adar as healers and were taking care of their wife’s needs. Thranduil took care of his Glori as he had with their other children. They were old hands at this by now.

 

And because they were Ainu, the birth of their children went fairly quickly, as they always did, and their new son, Arthamdir and daughter, Annamdir, Artha and Anna, made their appearance. Both names were New Hope, a they were the first children born to this new home and were their new hope for the future.

 

They had both been fed and were sleeping with their parents giving them loopy grins, as it had been well over a century since they’d had elflings in the house and found they missed it greatly. Their tranquility was broken by urgent rapping on their door and Thranduil went down quickly to shush whoever was at the door, fearful of waking babies, because waking babies _was bad!_

 

At the door he found both Elrond and Celeborn and they looked panicked. Celeborn spoke first, “Both Ammie and Emmie are in labor and they want you there. They will not be mollified and are insistent.” he took a breath and Elrond finished for him, “Could you both come and ease them?”

 

Thranduil actually gaped at them both for a moment not quite sure this was really happening! And then he took a deep breath, _‘of course it would be tonight!’_ he thought and called to his Glori. He told her the problem and she told him they may need to attend their girls in a healing capacity and Thranduil understood. They could do this. But what to do with their children?

 

“We’ll just bring them!” she exclaimed, and she and Thranduil excused themselves to bundle up and bring their little ones. Both Celeborn and Elrond just stared when they saw the elflings in their parents arms, until Elrond laughed and congratulated them, while Celeborn just raised a brow and tried not to make a comment on their timing. He wasn’t Thúl! But he also congratulated them on their new arrivals, but bade them hurry.

 

And so Glori went to Elrohir’s home with Celeborn to attend upon Emmie with Anna and Thranduil went to Elladan’s home with Elrond to attend to Ammie with Artha. In both cases the elder ellith there could hardly believe their children had been born as well, but both ignored them and went to see their daughter’s. It surprised neither Ammie not Emmie that their siblings had been born at the same time as their own. After all, they had all conceived at the same time!.

 

But with their parents sitting at their sides and holding their hands, they were greatly eased in their labor and the children came faster and easier. Ammie delivered her son first and her daughter second, and they were called Ellion and Elwen. And Emmie delivered her daughter first and her son second and they were called Elliel and Elchil.

 

And there was great joy in both houses. Thranduil and Glori went to the other homes to meet all their grandchildren and then retired as it had been a long and exhausting night. There would be time enough on the morrow for the babies to become acquainted with their rather large family!


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after the children had been born found all the happy parents in Thranduil’s home with the parents all holding an elfling. All four children of the twins shared their father’s black hair, and while the boys had their mother’s blue-green eyes, the girls had the blue-grey eyes of Celebrian, their mother. But more importantly to their fathers was it was same shade of their lost sister’s eye color and was reminiscent to them of Arwen.

 

Though from the telling of it, it was more than likely these would not share their sister’s sweet and gentle nature, and would be more apt to be master mischief makers since they would have received such traits from both of their parents. Had Thranduil thought about it at all, he would have thought it just desserts to his daughters for the trauma they’d caused him when they were young.

 

That each of them could have daughters that might possibly be the image of their sister was more than the twins could have ever have hoped for. And that was the other thing that everyone noticed fairly quickly when the four children were together. The little ellyth appeared to be identical twins as well as the ellyn. Not so surprising since their parents were both identical twins themselves, but it was strange to see first cousins that were the mirror image of the other.

 

Artha and Anna were fair like their parents with their hair color being a mix between their father’s golden color and their mother’s paler shade of blonde, though both also had the blue-grey eye shade of Oropher. Glori glanced over and smiled gently at her One. She had always loved the sight of him cradling one of their babies to his breast. He always looked so content and happy with a babe in his arms. He didn’t even seem to mind the messy bits that came with nurturing the little ones.

 

They were soon joined by Oropher and Gilliniel who had come to visit and meet their newest grandchildren. Thranduil was gratified to see his parents with his babies, cooing into their delighted faces and allowing little fists to grab hold of their long hair. It warmed his heart to be able to give his parents this joy, though soon enough they had to collect the babes for feeding and nappy-nap time. The doting couple moving on to lavish love and hugs and kisses with their great grandchildren.

 

Soon enough, Elrond and Celebrian made their way over to join the family in their fellowship and to add their own indulgent grins and greatly enjoyed cuddling all the babes in turn. When Celeborn showed up on his own, no one mentioned the absence of he wife, they just passed him a baby.

 

Thranduil and Glori soon joined them to fuss and dote over their first grandchildren, Thranduil especially making sure his daughters had recovered from their efforts to bring their joy into the world. His Ammie and Emmie both assured him that they were, indeed, just fine, looking fondly at the scene of domestic bliss before them.

 

The only cloud seemed the be the intractability of Lady Galadriel. The sisters knew from their husbands the dislike the Lady felt towards their adar, but they didn’t understand her inability to put such aside in the face of such familial bliss. It all seemed very immature of her and they were quite prepared to show that ellith just how stubborn _they_ could be when it suited them! Had their husbands seen the look they exchanged they would have been fearful indeed!

 

********************************

 

Lord Elrond and Celebrian had approached Thranduil and had asked him to go for a stroll with them. It was a pleasant Spring day and they were enjoying the fresh air and the lovely perfume in their air from the sweet smelling grasses with their tiny white and gold flowers. The purpose for their request came soon enough and Thranduil had been rather expecting it.

 

“You have a beautiful Realm here, Thranduil.” Elrond began, “I think it’s the only place in Aman that reminds me so much of Ennor.” He was nervous because his wife and adar-in-honor had finally told him Thranduil, his wife and brother-in-honor were Ainu. And while they told him not to let it change how he viewed them, the truth was it _did_ matter to him.

 

It had seemed to him that the Sun had cleared an overcast day, and had made clear a lot of what had puzzled him for so long. It did not matter to him that Thranduil had not been ainu at the time of the Darkness. Rather it seemed the Will of Eru that this particular ellon remain hidden to everyone’s sight, not so much as to conceal him from _them,_ but rather to hide him from the Enemy! Now _that_ made perfect sense! It also explained to him how he’d single handedly kept the enemy at bay for an Age with them parked right on his door-step, so to speak!

 

“Yes, it is quite peaceful and wholesome here, even more so than Arda.” Thranduil mused, then gestured to the trees and glade, “All this is Legolas’s work, though. Oh, I sent all the seeds and saplings to him, and I can’t really say _why_ I did it, but all this? This is my son! It was _he_ who made this such a beautiful and peaceful place, including the homes he had built for us.” he proudly proclaimed.

 

“Indeed, My Lord,” Celebrian continued, “In fact, it was in our heart…..” and here she paused, not quite knowing how to frame her request. But Thranduil knew what was in their hearts and he’d already determined to grant their wish.

 

“What is in your heart is to be close to your sons and grandchildren.” he concluded for her. “That is correct, is it not?”

 

The former Lord and Lady of Imladris exchanged a glance before nodding to Thranduil.

 

“I do not blame you for that and I would welcome you to make your home with us.” Thranduil said before shaking a finger at them in warning, “Though if you think you may count upon me running this Realm like a proper kingdom then you are in for a great disappointment.” he teased them gently, earning quiet chuckles from them which is what he was hoping for to lighten the mood and put them at their ease.

 

They walked on in silence, with light hearts, just enjoying the peace of the day when suddenly the limbs of the tree they were walking under suddenly dipped down and snatched up the king with an _“oof!”_ being surprised out of him as he was hoisted up into the air and into the embrace of the tree.

 

Elrond just gaped in wonder, while Celebrian dissolved into giggles. “Oh, I think we are going to enjoy it here, my love!”

 

To which Elrond replied, “Well, it certainly won’t be dull!”

 

**************************************

 

It was high Summer in Meren Taur and everyone was glad of the thick tree canopy to keep the worst of the heat at bay. Most had taken to doing the work they would usually do during the day at night to avoid the worst of the heat, while spending their days either relaxing or going on picnics with their families and enjoying a nice swim in the many ponds, creeks and rivers scattered throughout the forest.

 

It was on such a day that Galadriel approached Elrond and requested that he walk with her. Elrond knew that Celeborn had informed his wife of the Nature of their hosts and it seemed not to matter to her at all. Elrond hoped that this was not going to be another attempt of hers to get them all to remove to Tirion.

 

He knew she had been shocked by his and Celebrian’s decision to join the people of Meren Taur. They had not even bothered to return to their home, deciding instead to choose a home from amongst the many Thranduil indicated could be theirs and sending for their belongings. They had been comfortably ensconced for over a month now.

 

Elrond decided on a cheerful mein in the hopes of diffusing any thought she might have in pursuing her line of attack in her hopes they’d all remove to Tirion. “How are you on on this fine day, My Lady?” he asked with a smile

 

“Lord Elrond,” she began tersely, “How long do you intend to pursue this folly?”

 

Elrond sighed and decided to confront her on what they all believed was her unreasonable dislike of Thranduil. “I would say I don’t know to what folly you refer, but I know perfectly well you disapprove of our decision to resettle here. I must tell you that you will not dissuade us from our decision. We are happy here. Can you not see that everybody is happy here?” he said earnestly.

 

He did not understand and wondered at her antipathy. Not for the first time did he wonder if the wearing of Nenya had somehow harmed her. Vilya had taken a lot out of him, but Imladris had never been under threat the same way as Lothlorien had been.

 

“I think we were wrong about him.” Elrond said firmly. “In fact, I _know_ we were wrong.”

 

“How can you say such, Elrond?” Galadriel gasped, “When none of us could see him?”

 

“We also couldn’t see that Saruman had betrayed us.” Elrond said, unknowingly echoing what Finarfin had said. “No, I believe we did not see him because another Force didn’t want him seen. And that Force I now believe was by the Hand of Eru, Himself.” he chuckled, “We are living with four Ainu, for Eru’s Sake! How can you not see they are Blessed?”

 

“I don’t for an instant believe he was hidden by Eru so that we couldn’t see him. There has to be another reason!” she stubbornly insisted. “And I am not so convinced they are Ainu. Melkor himself fooled the Valar more than once.”

 

“Listen to my counsel, My Lady. That time of Darkness has been over and done with long ago. He was allowed here by the Powers. They, more than any other, would know his heart. He brought the Onodrim with him. He brought the remnants of the dwarves here to Aulë. Really, what else does he have to do to gain, if not your approbation, then at least your polite courtesy?” he inquired before adding, “If you keep upon this path I fear your will alienate your family.” and he left her to her thoughts.

  

Elrond went to seek out Celeborn to share his concerns about the Lady Galadriel. He found him playing with his great grandchildren, Elliel and Elchil in Elrohir’s home. His heart melted at the sight of the little ellith who reminded him so much of his own daughter, Arwen. They were cheerful children and a joy to be around.

 

His own twins had been rather fussy and it had taken them a while to understand that it was being separated that caused them so much distress. As soon as they made accommodation for this they had been sunny little elfings. And now, even after several millennia they were still together, more or less. In fact, he thought humorously, their homes were probably closer now than their chambers had been in Imladris.

 

Elrond enjoyed the time in fellowship he was having with Celeborn and their grandchildren until the time came when Emmie shooed them away so she could feed them and put them down for a nap. Elrond took this opportunity to request some time to speak with his father-in-honor. As they took a couple of seats outside on the platform and under the canopy, relaxing in the shade.

 

“I’m glad to get this moment to speak with you, Adar.” Elrond began, “I find I’m worried about Naneth-Galadriel. She seems most unreasonable in her enmity for Aran Thranduil. She is aware that he is ainu, yet she seems to sincerely believe he is a worse threat to us than Morgoth, himself.”

 

Celeborn sighed, both having feared this very conversation from any one of the many members of his household that held the same opinion Elrond, himself was expressing, and yet relieved that his son-in-honor now saw it as a problem, rather than taking her side as he had for the last Age.

 

“I know it,” Celeborn began, “And yet I don’t know what to do about it. She will not see reason, and she doesn’t seem to see that she is making herself unwelcome in this place. Nobody wishes to be around her long because she just seems to bide her time before trying to cajole them into removing to Tirion.”

 

Celeborn paused before adding, “I hate that city, truth be told. It is all stone and yes, it is lovely to behold, but there is no real greenery there. They have a decorative tree here, a row of plants there, but it is all for show and not for the love of growing things. They rather love the things made by their own hands.

 

 _“This,_ on the other hand, is lovely. I still hear the song of our homeland here, and yet it is wholesome. Not marred or disfigured by the dark things that lurked for so long in Ennor that the land, itself, remembered. I want to stay here, Elrond.” Celeborn concluded, with a tinge of desperation in his voice.

 

“I have wondered, adar, if perhaps the long years of fighting the Enemy has somehow given her a wounding that we were unaware of.” Elrond spoke now of what he was beginning to fear, “Somewhat like what was inflicted upon my beloved that was beyond my skill to heal and forced her to sail. Do you think there is any way to discover if this is so?” Elrond concluded hoping his adar-in-honor might have an understanding of what he was trying to convey.

 

“The Gardens of Lórien are said to heal those grievously wounded. I think Celebrian spent some time there, did she not?” Celeborn pondered musingly.

 

“She did. But tell me adar. Do you think she would go? For I would not wish to wage that battle were she unwilling.” Elrond replied with a hint of amusement.

 

“Nor I,” Celeborn replied wryly. “We may wish to speak to Thranduil on this. I know she would think it a betrayal, yet these Ainu are of higher rank than even the Belain that reside here. I am thinking there is not much in the way of healing that is beyond them should they choose to exercise it.” he concluded.

 

“Perhaps.” Elrond reflected. “Perhaps we should, I would not wish to do anything without his approval, but maybe if it comes down to it one of the others could be the one to actually perform the healing? What think you?” he inquired.

 

“I think we should at least have the conversation. I do not wish to be parted from my wife again, now that we are reunited. But there has been little joy in that reunion and I want my wife back.” Celeborn sighed, “You were not born, of course, when she first arrived in Doriath, but the ellith she is now is a mere shadow of that vibrant Lady. I wish to see again the one I met who was so full of life and hope for the future. This place is everything she earned for back then. I wonder that she does not see that and I would perhaps agree with you that she may have born a wound none can fathom.”

 

Celeborn rose, having come to a decision, “Come let us see to it at once, before I think too much on it.” And Elrond joined him as they made their way to Thranduil’s dwelling.

 

***********************************

 

Thrandiul and Glori were playing with their babies out under the canopy of their home when Celeborn and Elrond came upon them. They were greeted warmly and invited to join them. Glori disappeared inside to bring them all some refreshment. She returned shortly and handed them all a chilled lemonade. The two ellon had gotten used to such treats and didn’t ask how they managed it, because - ainu! So they just accepted the treat with thanks and appreciation!

 

Both were surprised to see the elflings were already taking their first steps at only a couple months old. Thranduil explained, “Oh they all did that. They even spoke fairly quickly. But then they all seemed to settle and develop like regular elflings. All our children _do_ seem to have exceptional talent in their chosen interests. But then again, that could just be their proud adar talking.” He concluded with a grin and Celeborn and Elrond chuckled in understanding at an adar’s pride.

 

“Was there something you wished to speak to us in particular, or have you really just happened by for a visit?” Glori shrewdly asked.

 

Celeborn and Elrond exchanged a pained expression before Celeborn just dived in, “I want your thoughts on Galadriel. We believe she must have taken some sort of wound from her time fighting the Enemy. Perhaps from that ring of Celebrimbor’s she wore for so long.” Celeborn began.

 

“Yes, we believe that her dislike of…...well, _you,_ is unusually unreasonable, even for her.” Elrond shrugged in apologetic defense at the look Celeborn shot him.

 

Thranduil hid his smile behind his daughter’s head as he held her in front of him, deciding kissing a baby’s head would serve him better than giving into his mirth just then.

 

“And what would you have me do?” Thranduil asked in all seriousness.

 

“You?” Celeborn said, “Um, well, we were thinking that whatever help you provide would come not actually from you, but maybe from one of your kin. You know, one of…... _them.”_ he concluded indicating Glori.

 

“But not me, either, is that not correct?” Glori stated, rather than asked.

 

“You want to see if one us can heal her of a wound you are not sure she has received? And you want it to be either Thúl or Norel that actually carries out this mysterious healing. Is that about the sum of it?” Thranduil asked, not bothering to hid his amusement at their predicament.

 

“Don’t tease them, my One!” his Glori scolded, and Thranduil immediately looked contrite.

 

Celeborn snorted in amusement and Elrond just looked at him questioningly and asked, “Are they always like this?

 

“Yes!” Celeborn said succinctly. “And it gets worse if Thúl is around.”

 

“Yes, well, it’s been rather quiet since he became bonded. But I do not have high hopes that will last!” Glori smirked.

 

“Oh Aye! Once they decide to mingle a bit more I have no doubts things will become quite….interesting! She is as bad as he is!” Thranduil exclaimed, trying his best not to roll his eyes.

 

“Perhaps, my One, it is time we encourage them to _mingle_ a little sooner than they had planned?” Glori mused.

 

“You think we should attempt to corner Galadriel and see if she is ill?” Thranduil in amazement.

 

“Well, not like that! But I do not see why Thúl and Norel can't _happen_ to be out and about and just  _happen_ to see if there is something amiss with her!” Glori decisively said.

 

Thranduil did roll his eyes this time, not even trying to hide it. “This will not end well.” he muttered.

 

“Can you at least try? I tell you cousin I am desperate! I want my Galadriel back, not this, this….” Celeborn sputtered to a stop not being able to complete the sentence.

 

Elrond had no such qualms, “Angry and bitter harridan?”

 

Celeborn bent a stern look upon his son-in-honor, “She is not that bad, but yes. She isn’t the same ellith I fell in love with. I miss my bond-mate.”

 

Both Thranduil and Glori understood that very well and decided they would do their utmost to assist their kinsman.


	6. Chapter 6

Thúl and Norel had been briefed on their mission and had accepted it with a sense of glee because both were kindly of heart and would see harmony in their home. That would make it all worthwhile and improve the cordiality for their poor nieces and nephews, not to mention their brother and sister, immensely.

 

Though he never complained, both were sure their brother, Thranduil, was getting rather tired of fending off the suspicious animus of the Lady Galadriel. At the very least, Thúl knew that his sister, Glori was losing her patience over the whole matter. And since Glori had an overabundance of patience, Thúl didn't want to see his sister act impulsively. Which she could upon occasion.

 

They didn’t know quite how they were going to accomplish it, but both were prepared to improvise, should the situation require it. And they rather hoped the Lady Galadriel was, indeed, ill and not just an unpleasant ellith. Illness they could heal. Unpleasantness was a matter of her character that would take years to correct. Though both were fairly certain that Celeborn had not bonded with a shrew.

 

Norel hadn't had much interaction with him, but through her bond with Thúl she knew enough about Celeborn to know he was not an ellon who thrived upon confrontation. Though he had seemed greatly entertained by the vaunted "Prank War!" But that more bespoke an appreciation for mischief, than a love for utter chaos.

 

Thúl and Norel made a striking pair, he with his pale blonde hair and she with her fiery locks. Both were tall with Norel being the same height as Glori, standing about six foot six inches. Thúl had become taller with his bonding and was more the height of Thranduil, standing over seven feet in height. The Ladies had thought it unfair that their Lords had gained height at their bonding, but in the end shrugged that it must be the Will of Eru and left it at that.

 

They were expectant parents, though it was so early in Norel’s pregnancy she wasn’t showing yet. They were expecting twin’s, which seemed to be the norm for their family, and they knew they would be fraternal sons. Thúl hoped at some point to have a daughter or two,but he wasn’t sure he wanted to follow his sister’s example of eight children! He also knew it wasn’t up to him, just as it hadn’t been up to his sister. He imagined his sister would have stopped after Tam and Cam had it been up to her. But then, he couldn’t imagine a world without Fandi, Fenni and now Artha and Anna, in it.   

 

So, for practical purposes, and just because it was _fun_ to be around all these elfings, they’d decided to be around their nieces and nephews - _a lot!_ And they were both prepared to be available as babysitters, in case the grownups wanted a break to be, well, grownups! They wanted plenty of practice before their own bundles of joy arrived.

 

But, right now they had been asked to intercept and see if they couldn’t find something _off_ about the Lady Galadriel and then report what they found to Glori and Thranduil to see what their next course of action would be.

 

So they had two options out before them. To continue to meander around the Glade in the hopes they would _accidentally_ run into her or they could just take the bull by the horns and go visit Elrohir in the hopes of cornering her. And snuggling babies, so, win-win! After around a half hour of meandering, the bull by the horns option seemed the more prudent course. So they made their way to the house of Elrohir and Emmie.

 

Gaining entrance by their smiling niece, they were shown to the family room where Celeborn and Galadriel were snuggling babies. Thúl and Norel were settling themselves when something caught Norel’s eye. A ring that had an adamant stone in it flashed in the sunlight peeking through the window. It was adorning the hand of Galadriel and it disturbed Norel _greatly._

 

She shared this piece of news with Thúl and he almost face-palmed right there in front of everyone! _She still wears it?!!_ Norel was confused at first and he told her it was one of those Rings of Power that an elf had forged that had cause all the kerfuffle in Arda. Norel’s eyes widened in horror because she knew what it was and she decided upon an immediate course of action. She froze everyone in the room.

 

Thúl, shocked by her actions, asked in a panic, “What are you doing? We were just supposed see if she was ill?”

 

Calmly walking across the room and removing the ring and tucking it in a pocket within her dress, she said, “It’s the ring that is making her ill. So I’m taking it. She’s worn it so long I doubt she would give it to us willingly. It needs to be removed from her. When Olórin returned to us he had one. He destroyed it. I’m surprised he didn’t collect them for destruction when they all arrived. We will leave when I unfreeze the room. We need to find out if Elrond has his still.” She then laid her palm on the side of Galadriel’s face and dissipated the malignancy she found within the ellith. She was healed. It was done.

 

She then returned to her seat and unfroze everyone in the room. She then exclaimed that she had forgotten an errand she just needed to attend to immediately - which wasn't, strictly speaking, a fib considering their need to see Elrond - and both she and Thúl promised to return as soon as it was seen to. Emmie was disappointed to see them go, because she really didn't have the energy to go another round with her husband's daernaneth trying to wheedle a promise to leave Meren Taur.

 

Thúl and Norel made their way quickly over to Elrond’s house. Celebrian answered the door and welcomed them in. Thúl urgently asked if Elrond was home and she led them to him and Elrond greeting them somewhat in surprise, but warmly.

 

“Elrond? What did you do that ring you wore in Ennor. The Ring of Power?" Thúl asked in some urgency.

 

“I still have it. Why?” Elrond asked.

 

“We need to take it from you so we may destroy them.” Norel replied.

 

“Them?” Elrond inquired.

 

“We, um, may have froze the household of Elrohir to take, um, without her knowledge, the ring Galadriel wore.” Thúl said in a rush.

 

“Oh, pfft! _We_ didn’t do anything. I did it. I could feel it as soon as I walked into the room. That is what has been making her ill. I froze those in the room, took the ring and I healed her. You’re Welcome.” Norel finished unconcernedly.

 

“Why didn’t you just ask her for it?” Elrond asked in mild disapproval, somewhat askance at her actions.

 

“Do you think she would have given it to me? You have all been concerned with her behavior. She has focused her paranoia on Thranduil, but wouldn’t she assume I had nefarious purposes in requesting the ring? After all, _I’m one of them!”_ she replied in an sinister voice making an absurd face - because she was a minx and that was her nature. It was also why her fëa-mate adored her!

 

“Now, if you please, hand it over. Olórin made it a point to destroy his. I will see to the destruction of the other two. You may watch while I do it, if it pleases you to do so.” and she held out her hand and looked pointedly at him.

 

Elrond stared at her a moment and then went to comply with her request. A moment later he brought back a black pouch and dumped its contents into her hand. Vilya, the ring of sapphire.

 

“We will need Thranduil for this.” Norel said and motioned for the two to follow her.

 

They made their way to Thranduil’s home and found him at home. Not trusting Thúl to not gloss over her actions, Norel told her brother what she had done. She then explained that the rings were tainted. They may not have been made by Sauron, but the knowledge to make them had been his. They were infected regardless of whose hand had forged them. She also told him that Olórin had destroyed his and she wanted to do the same with the remaining two. Olórin was a fire maia, just as she had been. Now she was a Fire-Ren, and certainly had the power to unmake them.

 

“But I will need your help.” Norel concluded.

 

“How can I help?” Thranduil asked in confusion.

 

“You are Earth. Once I unmake them I want you to open a deep hole in the ground. _Very_ deep. I will pour the remnants into the hole and you will direct it so deep that when you fill it in it can never hope to corrupt anything in this land.” Norel explained.

 

Understanding her purpose, Thranduil agreed, ready to comply. “Alright. Let us do this, then.” Thranduil replied and the four of them went out into the forest. Thranduil opened a small deep hole just as Norel had directed and she began to unmake the rings. As Fire she had them turned into a molten liquid in moments, though it did not burn her hand.

 

She then tipped her hand with the contents spilling in a thin stream down into the hole. Thranduil could feel where the liquid collected and he sent it even deeper until it reached a pocket of magma. There he left it so it would never cool and he reset the earth, filling the hole as though it never was. It was done.

 

Elrond was satisfied that it was as Norel had said, though he felt a smidge ashamed he doubted her. He wondered if it was a flaw in his own character.

 

Norel laid her hand upon the side of his face and removed the taint that also festered within him. Not as pronounced as within Galadriel, as he had long since stopped wearing the ring. Still, it had been within close proximity to him and still reached out to him with its shadowy tendrils having formed a connection to him as all the rings had been designed to do.

 

She saw the shame within his heart and sought to reassure him. “Worry not. Twas the ring affecting you, as well. I said to you that even Olórin knew to destroy the ring he had worn. Olórin is maia. How much more would you be affected, though you no longer wore the ring you were yet unable to give it up. You kept it close to you even after all these years. Your mother-in-honor still _wore_ hers. Those rings were not wholesome. It is good they are gone.” she concluded firmly.

 

“Ok, now what?” Thúl asked.

 

“I suppose we weather the storm. She is going to be upset the ring is gone. She will accuse us of theft. It will not matter it was corrupting her. Killing her.” Thranduil stated.

 

“But it was not you that had a hand in that. It was not even Thúl. I made the decision. I ignored your instruction. I acted alone. The fault lies with me.” Norel protested.

 

“Nay. We are Yúl-Ren. We are Whole. Complete. And we are One in our actions. What you do, we all do. That is how it is and I am one with that. You saw what was harming her, you anticipated possible outcomes that would be unfavorable in saving her and you acted. I find no fault with your decisions and actions.” Thranduil said in approval.

 

Thúl and Norel nodded and were content. Elrond was just glad he’d had a lucky escape and these entities were around to lend aid. The thought of slowly becoming like his mother-in-honor just by being in close proximity to the thing was frightening to him. _Ai! All the years he’d worn it!_

 

They made their way back to Thranduil’s home and Elrond bid them good day and went home to his Cele. Thranduil invited Thúl and Norel inside to play with Artha and Anna and they eagerly complied. Babies made everything better! But they also knew they had to return to the house of Elrohir because they had promised Emmie and they also felt like they needed to face the music. But for this moment? Babies!

 

****************************************

 

Celeborn had been a bit disappointed when Thúl and Norel had left so abruptly. He had thought they were there to check on his bond-mate and it seemed no sooner had they seated themselves then they had abruptly excused themselves and left. Perhaps they had seen something no one else could? Shaking his head he went to hand Elliel to her mother and went to fix them some tea.

 

He brought the cups for himself and his wife and was surprised by the sweet smile of thanks she gave him. He was even more surprised when she asked if they might take them outdoors to enjoy. As they sat outside he noticed that she seemed to be taking in her surroundings and was amazed by the look of peace that crossed her face.

 

“I’m not sure why, but it’s like I’m seeing this place for the very first time. It’s quite breathtaking isn’t it. It’s not like the ordered perfection I remember as a child. It’s has a wild beauty to it that reminds me of Ennor. I can see why you all like it so much.” she said in contemplation.

 

“Yes, I love it here. I don’t know why, but I’ve never felt so at home as I do here.” Celeborn replied musingly. And then said with a chuckle, “When I think back on all the places we’ve lived, it’s strange that _this_ is where my heart feels settled.”

 

Galadriel laughed gently, a relaxed musical quality to it he hadn’t heard in more than an Age. “I don’t know why, but I feel as though I’m waking from a terrible dream. I feel like shadows have been creeping up on me and trying to smother me for so long. And now it feels as though the shadows have been driven away.” she said a little dreamily. Celeborn just stared at her in amazed silence, fearing to disturb her tranquil mood.

 

“If you don’t mind, my dear, I think I might take a nap. I'm a little drained and feel the need to rest for a bit.” And she got up, kissed him upon his brow and went indoors to rest. Celeborn released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He was in complete shock. The ellith that had been sitting next to him just now had been his wife. He prayed to Eru she’d still be there when she awoke.

.

******************************************

 

Thranduil, Glori, Thúl and Norel were out on their porch enjoying more of Glori’s lemonade when they spied Celeborn approaching. The four exchanged worried glances and wondered if the other shoe was going to drop on their little escapade. He was invited to join them when he arrived and Glori fetched him a lemonade. He settled himself and just looked at them for a moment, noticing the guarded looks directed his way. _So something_ **_had_ ** _happened_ , he thought.

 

“How did you do it?” Celeborn asked.

 

Thúl decided to go for playing dumb, “Do what?”

 

Celeborn gestured impatiently, “ _How_ did you fix her? You came in and then you left just as quickly. So I am asking. _How?”_

 

Thúl shifted uncomfortably, while Glori and Thranduil were looking everywhere _but_ at him. It was Norel who finally spoke.

 

“I took her ring.” Norel began, “The ring she used to fight the Darkness, was itself, Dark. Tainted. Because the knowledge to create them was tainted, though the maker was not. So I froze you all and I removed the ring from her finger. I then removed the taint from _her._ She is well now. Healed.” Norel concluded a little defiantly and unrepentant, not entirely sure what he’d say.

 

Celeborn got up and took her hand in both of his, _“Thank you!”_ He said reverently. “The difference has been marked and immediate. She is resting now, but when we spoke after you left? She was _her!_ My Galadriel is back! I will never be able to repay you for what you’ve done for her. _For me!”_

 

Thúl was relieved and it showed, “Oh, well! That’s alright, then!” he offered, grinning and releaved.

 

“She didn’t mention the loss of the ring?” Thranduil asked. He still didn’t think that would go over well.

 

“Not a word. I’m not sure she’s noticed it gone. The only thing she mentioned was that she’d felt for a long time like she was being smothered by shadows, but suddenly felt free of them. Should she ask about the ring, what should I say to her?” Celeborn asked.

 

“Tell her it's gone. Destroyed. We also destroyed Elrond’s ring. He was with us when we did so.” Thranduil replied.

 

“Was he? Was he also…..tainted?” Celeborn asked suddenly recalling how the two had been one in purpose for so long during their struggle against the Darkness. And how they’d also been one in their suspicions of Thranduil. How _all_ of the ring-bearers had been in their criticism of the Elvenking. _hmmm!_

 

“He was. I healed him, as well. Though he was not as ill as your bond-mate. It would appear that the effects were not so pronounced in him since he had willingly removed the ring. I do believe it still had a connection to him, however. It is the nature of such things” Norel replied.

 

“I wonder that they used them at all!” Thranduil exclaimed in dismay, wondering how they had overcome the Enemy at all! “Wendil did warn me of them long ago during the Watchful Peace, though truly I never coveted the use of them. I trusted that my friends of the forest could better repel the Darkness.” he paused before adding, “And they did, though it cost them grievously.” He concluded mournfully.

 

“They resisted and fought faithfully, my One!” Glori soothed, “You and they were triumphant in the end. They also did give you willingly of their offspring who now protect us and give us fellowship here in this goodly place.” she concluded gently.

 

“Yes, and I still hear the song of their sires in their voices here.” Thranduil shook off his melancholy and looked about him with a peaceful smile. “I will never be able to thank Legolas for this wonder he made for us here. My heart is at ease here.”

 

Celeborn thought he should perhaps leave them to check on his wife, but they bade him to leave her to her rest for a bit and to take his ease with them for awhile. Thúl and Norel said they would return with him, as they had promised Emmie they would return.

 

Then, too, they would inform his Lady-wife what had transpired and how she had come to be healed of her infirmity. And Celeborn was content to take his ease with them, his heart lightened and his spirit optimistic for their future.


	7. Chapter 7

All things considered, Galadriel had been remarkably sanguine with regards to the whole ring business, much to everybody's relief. She made a point to apologize to Thranduil for all the unkind things she ever said to him or about him behind his back. Thranduil accepted her apology, of course, and merely voiced the relief he felt in her restored health. And since he was not sure that she would ever feel able to ask, he bade her and Celeborn welcome to Meren Taur should they ever decide to settle there, and left it at that.

 

Celeborn was exceedingly grateful his kinsman had been so gracious to his wife, for he knew she had been a sore trial to him over the years. He was also grateful that Thranduil had made the invitation for them to come settle in Meren Taur, for that would be his fondest wish.

 

He didn’t know how open his wife would be to the idea, but as she had made several hundred suggestions over the last several months for them to remove to Tirion, so they all determined to try and nudge her into settling in Meren Taur.

 

It was during these last days of Summer, when they had a visit they weren’t expecting. But not expecting didn’t mean not welcome, for it was Olórin, Wendil, Gimli and the Hobbits Bilbo and Frodo who had come to the forest of Meren Taur. And many within the forest were delighted by the unexpected visit. Legolas was especially cheered to see his friends, and Elrond and Galadriel were also well pleased to see them.

 

With the weather still so fine, tables were set out on the Meren Glír so that the many family members in the House of Thranduil could join them. And it was a large family, indeed. Legolas was joined by his wife, Lorni, along with his children, their spouses and their children, who were his grandchildren.

 

The parents and grandparents of Thranduil were also in attendance. Galion and his Meri were also there along with Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond and Celebrian, their twins and the daughters of Thranduil. Also in attendance were all the rest of the children of Thranduil, Tam, Cam, Fandi, Fenni, Artha and Anna.

 

Olórin, who had been Gandolf in Arda, was seated with the hobbits, the dwarf and Wendil, made a comment that the King of Meren Taur didn’t need to call the whole of the Village to a Feast. Wendil took great pleasure in informing him that the multitude that was present were all the king’s immediate family and none of the Village was in attendance.

 

“For had that occurred,” he continued, smugly, “Then things would really be jumping! 

 

For none made merry like wood elves when they merry make!

 

"This,” Wendil said, indicating the multitude around them, "Is merely a family picnic!"

 

The Hobbits nodded in great approval, for Hobbits were ever fond of large families and Bilbo wondered if he should perhaps do a geneology of Thranduil’s House, as Hobbits just loved creating genealogies!

 

Olórin looked around him in astonishment having no idea Thranduil’s family was so large. He could see that some had been re-embodied, but the majority were not. And the children running around! Oh! It did his heart good to see so many young ones creating havoc in their wake as was the wont of young ones of any ilk! Had he been aware that Legolas was married with three children? And four grandchildren? The young elf had been here close to five hundred years and he was ashamed to admit to himself he’d known none of that.

 

He also noticed that both Thranduil and his adar Oropher were favorite targets of elflings clambering to sit on laps or climb onto shoulders, pulling hair and general pestering. And both seemed to have infinite patience with them, enjoying their attentions.

 

He had dismissed these ellyn and was dismayed to realize he’d never thought of them as individuals. Indeed, he was shamed again to realize he had thought the lot of them more as pawns than people with loves and lives separate from their battle with the Enemy. He would have to make a point of trying to rectify this.

 

Wendil had made his way over to Thranduil and was sitting next to him waiting for a chance to speak with him. He had to wait for a lull in the attentions of all the boisterous elflings, but soon enough he had his chance. “How have you been, my friend?” Wendil inquired.

 

“I’ve been fine, Wendil. I haven’t seen you since Thúl’s binding and I never got the chance to thank you for finding her. Though I must admit that things were rather hectic when we first arrived here.” Thranduil smiled in reply.

 

“It wasn’t as hard as I thought it might be.” Wendil began, “I was on my way to see my Lady Yavanna, when I got the idea to go and see Aulë. I knew you would be looking for someone who would become Fire for you and there's a reason you are Earth. You were essentially born as a Earth maia but in Eldar form.

 

“When I spoke to you so long ago and you told me of your abilities you didn’t know it, but your abilities already rivaled or exceeded that of any Earth maia I know, myself included. So I took that to mean that Fire would probably have to be an actual Fire maia.

 

“While I was in Aulë’s Halls, I wandered around and found her fairly quickly. Maia with a half-fëa. So I struck up a conversation and soon found out she’d already been hearing the call of our Thúl for centuries.”

 

He chuckled, “When she found out I knew who was to be her fëa-mate she was quite insistent on knowing everything about him and then wanted to know what was keeping him.”

 

Thranduil chuckled, “You told her all about him and she still went through with it?”

 

“Yes, well, you know her now. I feared what to say at first, because Thúl is Thúl. But after speaking with her awhile I decided they were made for each other. The same as you and your Glori. Besides, when it comes down to it we just have to trust that Eru knows best!” Wendil concluded with a satisfied grin.

 

“Indeed! They were made for one another. It will be soon that they bring forth their first born. Then Eru help us all!” Thranduil fairly snorted with amusement. “I have to ask you, because I know I’ll get the truth from you, old friend. Why have you all come to visit? I feel as though it is more than a mere social visit.” Thranduil inquired soberly.

 

“It is the halflings and the dwarf. I believe they wanted to come here to bid farewell to their friends. I believe they plan on accepting the Gift of Eru.” Wendil replied solemnly.

 

“Oh, say it is not so! This is going to break my son’s heart.” Thranduil replied grievously. “They seem so robust. Could they not be persuaded to stay a bit longer?”

 

“Nay, think not upon it, my friend. The hobbits have been here six hundred years and the dwarf close to five hundred. For mortals that is grievous. They were not made to live so long, even here. They have had many a happy year and you bringing the dwarves with you made our Gimli quite happy. But they have talked it over, the three of them and I believe this is in their hearts though they have not said it. That is why they insisted we accompany them here. They wanted us all together.” Wendil sadly concluded.

 

Thranduil looked sadly around, seeing the joy upon the faces of all his family and he sighed. They should probably do this more often as a family. Just to remind them all of their many blessings.

 

Wendil put a hand on his arm and caught his attention again. “Grieve not Thranduil. It will not be this day that they leave us. They may not even leave until next year. I’m just saying to you that you can no longer consider them a permanent fixture in this land. They are ready to go. I know you don’t fear where they will go.” Wendil stated.

 

“Nay, you are correct. I do not fear it. I may need my Glori and Thúl to console Legolas and the others when the time comes. They have first hand knowledge of what will probably happen to them when they pass beyond the circles of this world.” Thranduil replied.

 

“Could you not tell your son, yourself.” Wendil asked.

 

“Nay, I think not. I have my wife’s memories, but I was not there myself. You would have more knowledge than I.” Thranduil mused.

 

“We have no memory of it. Those of us that do just remember it vaguely. We know we all had our part in the music that created it. But certainly nothing before that.” Wendil said.

 

Thranduil just stared at him in shock. He had assumed all the ainu here recalled their time in the Host as his wife and brother did. Would it fade from their memories, as well? He somehow didn’t think it would and wondered if it was a mercy of Eru to help those living here not to grieve for their home before Aman, for they were tied to Ennor as much as the Eldar were.

 

“Wendil, I must ask you,” Thranduil asked intent upon changing the subject, “Why have you not come to see us before now? We would have enjoyed your fellowship. You were with us so long in the Greenwood. I had rather hoped that you might make your home with us again. That is if your Lady can spare you.”

 

“I was rather hoping to ask if that would be a possibility for me. I find I do miss all of you. And I’m afraid that I’ve picked up so many bad habits in Arda that my Lady would rather I didn’t assist her. In anything. Ever!” he replied with a smirk.

 

Knowing the maia it wouldn’t surprise Thranduil at all to learn that he'd utilized his bad habits purposely to lose favor with his Lady. He threw an arm around the maia and told him, “Wendil, you are always welcome where ever we are. You are family.”

 

Wendil looked around at the complete pandemonium happening all around him and merely said, _“Oh good.”_ Causing Thranduil to laugh out loud at him.

 

*************************************

 

Fall was fast approaching and with it the one year anniversary of their arrival in Aman. The Hobbits had been found some housing that would suit them, low to the ground, because as Bilbo put it, no self respecting hobbit would be caught dead up in a tree.

 

Both Wendil and Olórin, who was still called Gandolf by the Hobbits and Mithrandir by Galadriel, Celeborn and the House of Elrond, had also taken up residence there and it seemed to Thranduil that they were quickly absorbing most everyone who had come merely for a visit. But Thranduil was one with this as those who joined them brought joy to others who already lived here.

 

There was one big difference the elves of Meren Taur had begun to noticed with the arrival of their new king. They had weather. Seasons. Something they had felt a sore lack of over the Yeni. It had always felt like Spring - which was very nice - but very nice could become very boring, very quickly. Most living there had longed for a nice Fall day. The color of the changing leaves. The bare limbs of the trees and the beauty of a fresh snow pack and the winter games and Festivals that were part of that Season. Some even enjoyed the simple pleasure of wearing different clothes with the changing seasons.

 

When Thranduil had arrived with the rest of their kin it had been Spring. And it had stayed Spring for eight months. And then some four months previously, Summer had arrived. It had never been Summer before, but those living there had rejoiced in it. Though they had to get used to the warmth of the Season, so that many did their work in the evenings, it could be said to be mild compared the sweltering menace they'd had to endure in Ennor.

 

Though their arrival seemed to herald a change in Aman itself, were any to ask the Ren, themselves, they would have been mystified by this change. They were elementals, not seasons and had no control over seasons, though Glori and Thúl’s job had been to make rain storms.

 

Thúl had replied with a sniff that they would just go where they were told. And when they got there the Season was already there. They didn’t bring Spring when they produced Spring rains. Spring was already there! “Besides, isn’t a Season determined by the world’s position in relation to its Star?” he asked.

 

“It would, but here their star is actually a maia named Arien.” Glori said

 

“Not quite, Arien merely guides Anar through the sky. Anar was the nectar of the last remnant of the fruit of Laurelin, the Golden Tree.” Norel supplied.

 

“So, a glob of nectar guided by a maia is their star. Do I have that right?” Thúl persisted.

 

“Aye! You just never know what permutations Eru uses to create the worlds.” Glori mused.

 

“That still does not explain their Seasons to me. I don’t understand the math of it!” Thúl complained. “We had Seasons on Ennor. This place may not be part of Ennor but it’s still connected to it. Wouldn’t the same Rules apply?” Thúl continued, ruminating.

 

“Perhaps it was by the Will of the Valar,” Norel replied. As a maia she would not have been privy to her Lords and Ladies counsel.

 

“Ah! No wonder they were tired! They should have just allowed weather to happen. You can keep it modified without picking a single Season and keeping it that way. Besides, it sounds dull!” Thúl concluded, thinking it all very silly.

 

“It doesn’t seem to matter anyway. Fall is in the air and I am glad of it. Tis my favorite Season. I just love the colors.” Glori mused.

 

“You find something to like about all the Seasons.” Thúl scoffed.

 

“That’s because there is something to like about all of them.” Glori countered.

 

“What think you, brother?” Thúl asked.

 

“Not thinking. Don’t care.” groused Thranduil who didn’t wish to be dragged into their conversation. Though he looked like his naneth and had inherited her mischievous nature, there were times Thranduil was definitely his adar's son!

 

“You’re no fun!” grumbled Thúl.

 

“Oh he’s lots of fun!” smirked Glori.

 

Ack! Stop that! I don’t want to know!” her brother exclaimed in horror.

 

“Come Thúl. I find I wish to rest and I wish for your company.” Norel said, taking the hint. Besides, she was great with child and did wish the company of her husband in solitude. So the two of them bade their sister and brother good evening and left for their own home.

 

“Well played, beloved!” Thranduil praised.

 

“I aim to please.” she replied with a smug grin.

 

******************************************

 

About a month into Fall, which had come with brilliant color, Norel was delivered of her elfings, and they were of the Eldar, though both parents were Ainu, just as the offspring of Thranduil and Glori. It did not seem to matter that both Glori and Thúl had a bit of the look of the afterborn. Mostly they looked Peredhel, but with the rounded ears of the Edain.

 

Of course, all four Ren used a glamour to conceal their true appearance as it seemed to unsettle those around them. Regardless of these differences in their appearance none of their offspring inherited that afterborn look from their parent. All elflings had the look of pure Eldar from their ears to their fëars, regardless of their parent’s true nature.

 

Their sons they named Thilior and Sílorchil, both of which is He who Shines. They had shining red-gold hair, a combination of their parents, while Thilior had the amber eyes of his mother and Sílorchil had the blue-grey eyes of his sire. And there was great joy for their blessing and all those of the Houses of Thranduil came to congratulate them and wish them joy and both Thúl and Norel were greatly touched by their love and good wishes.

 

**********************************

 

So the days passed from Fall into Winter, and as the Summer months had been mild, so too was Winter gentle to those living within Meren Taur. With the advent of the Onodrim and the Earth Ren, the forest fairly thrummed with health, with the trees still humming a drowsy song, well content, rather than sleeping during the winter months.

 

It was during this time that Bilbo, Frodo and Gimli had made it known that these last months would be the last they spent with their friends. That it was their intention to accept, at long last, the Gift of Eru when the Spring once again touched the land. This did grieve those who had made such close bonds of friendship with them in those dark days so long ago.

 

It was upon one pleasant Winter morn, with Anar climbing above the horizon and brightly shining upon the snow covered ground and causing it to glistened brightly and to dazzle the eyes, that found Elrond and Thranduil sitting out upon the deck of his and Glori’s home and enjoying a cup of tea. Soon enough, their conversation took a turn towards the imminent departure of their mortal friends.

 

“I find this parting grieves me almost as much as the parting with my daughter. This seem to me as the passing of the Third Age all over again.” Elrond offered sadly.

 

“Nay, you must not think of it so. For they go not unto oblivion, but rather to be remade into Beings that will join the Great Host of Eru.” Thranduil replied with assurety.

 

“Do you really think so?” Elrond asked, pain in his voice.

 

“I know so. I have Glori’s memories of her life there. I imagine Eru as the ultimate Father. And all the beings around him are his children, for that is what we truly are. I also imagine a lot of things get said there that happen in every household. You may not hear, “Put that down!” or “Take that out of your mouth!” but I’m sure that some such is said there. A lot!” Thranduil replied with a chuckle, for he did have Glori’s memories including her youth of learning and training as a water elemental.

 

“I just can’t imagine it. And none of the belain has said. They do not speak of anything before their life in Ennor.” Elrond responded.

 

“I have heard such from Wendil.” Thranduil offered, “I suspect that Eru caused their memories of their time with the Host to become dim or erased all together to save them yearning and grief. For when they made the choice to come here to Ennor they became tied to its destiny just as the Eldar. And they will continue here, just as the Eldar, until the End of Days for this world.” Thranduil concluded.

 

“I just miss my daughter so, and I fear in my heart that I will never see her again." Elrond said mournfully and Thranduil knew this was the gist of his grief in losing the Periannath and dwarf. His sundering from his daughter. "I know you knew Lúthien. Do you not yearn to see her again?” Elrond asked.

 

“Of course! Thranduil exclaimed, “I miss my cousin. Not as much as you miss your daughter, I know this. Or, I imagine, your brother. Yet I miss her still. We were very close when I was young. And I can tell you she and her Beren are beyond the circles of this world, but they are not lost to us. Do not believe that eldar and edain have a different fate in the long term.”

 

“I wish to argue the uncertainty I feel with you, but find I cannot. Still, I cannot help but wonder at what kind of place they are now. Is it an empty Void filled with beings of light or do they have forms and dwell in pleasant places?” Elrond inquired.

 

“Eru has such places as these for them to dwell in.” Thranduil began, “I have seen them in my wife’s mind. And while they are all creatures of light, they are all provided forms. When I first beheld my wife she appeared as a golden orb, but revealed her form in short order so that she could communicate with Wendil.

 

“But know this,” he continued, “Eru created us. He created them. He also created mortals. We all seem to have somewhat the same spark that gives us life and self-awareness. He also gave us our natures. And while we were perhaps created for a specific purpose He also provides us our needs. And being our Creator He knows what those needs are for He, Himself, Created those needs.

 

“And apparently for most of us, and perhaps Himself included, places like these." Thranduil said, spreading his arms wide to indicate their surroundings, "Are a part of that need. Your brother, daughter and son-in-honor are together and perhaps in a place such as we are in right now. Perhaps even in the company of Lúthien and Beren themselves, since they are kin, after all.” Thranduil concluded with a grin, before adding, “I also have no doubt that you will be reunited with her one day, though it be a goodly while.”

 

“Thank you, Thranduil. You have given me much to think upon. And I find you have eased my heart considerably. I feel such a large burden and shadow has been lifted from me. I don’t believe I can convey in words how your words have lifted my spirit.” Elrond gratefully replied.

 

“I am glad to hear it. I would not have your heart be in pain when I feel it needs no greater burden than that of the patience you will need until the day of your reunions.” Thranduil said.

 

“I hope you share these words with your son, as well, for I know he already grieves the loss of his friend. I believe it would cheer him to know his separation will not be a final one with Gimli.” Elrond said.

 

“Yes, I have already done so. Any melancholy you see from him is just that, a sadness of the parting. He is lost in his memories of days gone by and those who are long gone. It is hard to love a mortal, for they are with us so briefly. Our time with the Periannath and the Dwarf have been extended by this land, but they were not made to continue indefinitely. They are weary and we must let them go. They will become refreshed and as new where they are bound.” Thranduil opined.

 

“Well, at least we can visit the Dwarves that reside here should we ever wish to relive the memories of Arda.” Elrond mused.

 

“Nay, I think it best to leave them be. This glade gives us the song of Ennor should we wish to reminisce. And I say this as one who had great fellowship with those same dwarves. These are descendants of those I had invited to live in the Emyn Duir when their mountain homes began to fall silent to them.” Thranduil offered.

 

“I did not know this!” Elrond exclaimed in delight, “You had these in your forest you say? But that is wonderful. But was there not any discord between your people and theirs.” Elrond asked thinking back to the old enmity between the Eldar and the Children of Aulë.

 

“Yes, they came a few Yeni after you left. And no, there was no discord! We enjoyed a healthy trade with them. Twas all barter and no gold was involved. Perhaps both our peoples suffered from some ill when gold was involved. But such never arose and we did enjoy fellowship with them. We were welcome to their Celebrations and they were welcome to our Feasts. And they did make merry every bit as well as a wood elf can merry make!” Thranduil declared proudly causing a chuckle to escape Elrond and they were both content to enjoy the beautiful morning.

 

************************************

 

Spring arrived gently as the milder days came forth along with the reawakening of life in Meren Taur. The time also arrived when Gimli, Frodo and Bilbo were to take their final farewells from their friends. Though the elves and ainur who counted themselves friends of those who were departing were sad, they had spent those final months cherishing their time with them, Celebrating Yule, and recounting tales of their lives to spread cheer among them.

 

Bilbo had even painstakingly produced a very fine genealogy as a parting gift to Thranduil, leaving plenty of pages to add to his ever growing household. Thranduil accepted the gift in surprised gratitude and was delighted with how lovely the tome was designed, though Bilbo pshawed the praise since elves didn’t exactly have a lot of relations.

 

“How can you elves possibly appreciate the intricacies of a fine genealogy when your great grandsires are still among you." Bilbo chided! "And most of you only have one offspring or two. Well, that is, except you and your son, that is, if you don’t mind me saying so. Seeing as how you both had so many is what gave me the idea in the first place, after all.

 

“I mean, I would never have considered it before that very first picnic your threw us in welcome. And imagine my surprise, My Lord, to find all those people there were your very own kin! Do you know, kindly king, you have the makings for your very own clan, if you catch my meaning!” Bilbo cheekily concluded with a wink.

 

Thranduil laughed in merriment and thanked him again for his fine gift and went to stand beside his Glori. All were gathered to bid the trio farewell as they had planned to go to the Halls of Aulë were their final places of rest had already been prepared for them deep within the mountain.

 

Legolas, Gandolf, Galadriel and Elrond would accompany them on their final Journey and be with them to bid them a final farewell. The four had agreed between themselves to keep as cheerful a mien as was possible for this final trek as possible because they did not wish to burden their friends with their sorrow. They could indulge in their grief later when their friends had departed.

  
So it was that they bid farewell to those of Meren Taur, and while it was not sorrowful, it was solemn nonetheless. Those in the departing party were somewhat surprised that the wood elves of Meren Taur lined the main road that ran through the forest on both sides all the way to its edge.

 

And as they passed would give the traditional salute of the eldar which was a bowed head, and a hand to the heart and extended outward with the softly spoken _Namárië,_ which is farewell, falling from their lips. Then they would slowly melt back into the forest.

 

And so passed those who had been the last heroes of the Third Age in the Great War of the Ring.


	8. Chapter 8

Several months had passed and it was again the Days of Summer, when it came to pass that the only child of Legolas’s son, Lassion, was to have his Betrothal Ceremony. Lassion’s bond-mate was Andrethel. Both had golden hair, but while Lassion shared the green eyes of his sire and daeradar, Andrethel’s eyes were periwinkle blue. The birth of their only child had been so difficult they’d had to sail to Aman lest she fade from her labors to bring him forth.

 

Their son Alagon, which is Impetuous One, shared the golden hair and green eyes of his sire, and had spent his entire life in Aman and had never found himself a bond-mate. But as the wood elves of Eryn Lasgalen had began to arrive over the years in dribbles and drabs, he met an ellith that did make his heart sing!

 

She was a Silvan ellith called Lúthwen, which is Flower Maiden, and she had light brown hair and hazel eyes and Alagon had been lost from perhaps the first moment he beheld her. She was of a sweet nature and perfect for him as he was, indeed, impetuous, just as his name foretold, and she had a calming influence upon him, much to his parents delight.

 

Legolas was joyful for he’d been hopeful that his grandchildren had found bond-mates when they sailed and had been disappointed to find that none had. He was on his way to see his adar about the preparations for the Betrothal Feast when he spied Glori out on the Meren Glír overseeing the placement of the tables for all the guests and he went to speak with her.

 

“Naneth-Glori! Please tell me that everything will be ready for this evening!” Legolas exclaimed, worried that the preparations might not be ready on time. He’d begun calling his father’s wife ‘mother’ ever since she had taken him to heart when he’d returned heartbroken at the passing of his friend, Gimli.

 

“Ai, Legolas!” Glori scolded, “Do not fret so! I would expect such from Lassion and Andrethel, but not from you too! All is prepared and everything is well in hand. Go keep your adar company, for he is as fretful as you!” and she shooed him away so he wouldn’t get in their way.

 

He found his adar inside his home rummaging around, seeming to be looking for something. Seeing his son, he exclaimed, “Legolas! Do you still have the rings I gave you at your Betrothal Ceremony?” he asked, stricken, for they had been the Betrothal Rings of his own parents and Legolas’s grandparents. And he couldn’t find them.

 

Legolas and Lalorniel wore the binding-rings of Oropher and Gilliniel as well, since both had passed by the time Legolas had married. Beautiful rings that were as of twined golden twigs and leaves in the style that was popular in Doriath at the time of their binding.

 

“You mean the rings that you sprang on me when instead of just announcing our intent to become betrothed you tricked me into a full-blown Betrothal Ceremony? Those rings?” Legolas asked dryly, a brow raised as he looked at his adar, recalling his horror when he’d realized that a simple announcement was to become his official Betrothal Ceremony with neither he nor his Lorni knowing about it. A prank his father and his lifelong friend, Galion, who was the father of his Lorni, had cooked up between them.

 

His adar looked at him completely unrepentant, and said,”Yes! _Those_ rings! Do you _have_ them?” he asked a second time almost impatiently.

 

“Yes, adar. Well, I should say no! I don’t have them any longer because I gave them to Lassion to be used in the Betrothal Ceremony tonight.” Legolas replied, deciding not to torture his father.

 

“Oh good!” Thranduil fairly sagged in relief. He’d wanted his parent’s rings to be passed down as a sort of heirloom for his House. And he was very glad that Legolas had passed the rings to his son.

 

“Why would you think you still had them? You gave them to me to use in Lassion’s Betrothal Ceremony and I got them back when he exchanged them for the gold when he became bound to Andrethel. I imagine they will go back to Lassion at the time the rings are exchanged for the gold this time around and will pass down again when Alagon’s child weds should Eru Will such blessings.” Legolas replied, not quite believing that he was to attend his grandson’s Betrothal Ceremony at long last! _One down, three to go!_ He thought, hope blossoming in his breast.

 

Almost as if he read his mind, his adar said, “Now we just need to get your daughters children wed!” Thranduil exclaimed.

 

“Believe it or not, I believe they are all courting. They just haven’t gotten around to the actual setting of a date for a betrothal yet.” Legolas informed his adar.

 

“Why that’s wonderful news! Best not even look like we are anxious or they may never bond!” Thranduil said, knowing the nature of children. “Why are you here?” he asked abruptly.

 

Legolas smiled, he was used to his adar. He would never say so, but there was a lot of Oropher in him, and Oropher is what he’d term a curmudgeon. Actually, he was cantankerous, but Legolas liked the human term, because he felt it also suited him.

 

He wasn’t nasty or cranky, but so set in his ways that any disruption to his routine immediately drew his attention and he’d say something about it! Then once everything was back in order in his universe he was his usual good natured and serene self. And the elflings adored him, even when he groused at them. They’d just hug him and love him and ignore him. To Legolas that was a good character reference. And his son had a lot of his father in him! Legolas, himself, had inherited the patient and whimsical side of his adar.

 

“I’m here because Naneth shooed me away and wanted me out of her hair and in yours.” Legolas chuckled.

 

“Ah! I see. So we are both useless and should stay well out of the way until it’s time to dress and present ourselves. I know the drill!” Thranduil smirked. “Shall we go out and have some iced tea?” he asked.

 

“Iced tea? Ada that sounds horrible!” Legolas exclaimed.

 

“Nay, it is quite good. One of your naneth’s concoctions! Just try it. I’ll bring you lemonade if you dislike it.” Thranduil offered.

 

They went out and as they settled themselves, Thranduil handed his son the drink, which he cautiously sipped. The cautious look was soon replaced by surprised delight and he took a large swig of the drink. “This is wonderful! Who would have thought it. What is in it? It’s sweet!” Legolas enthused.

 

"It’s just our regular tea allowed to cool and then she chills it and adds honey and lemon to it. Tis all.” Thranduil responded enjoying his own drink, “I find it very refreshing on a warm day.”

 

“Yes! It’s wonderful!” Legolas agreed, sitting back and enjoying the moment. He didn’t get a lot of them with his adar as both had their own households now. He found he missed them.

 

“May I ask you something, my son?” Thranduil began, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t feel you are able to.”  

 

Legolas sighed. He thought he knew what was on his adar’s mind. “Yes, you know you can ask me anything, adar.” he said.

 

“I was just wondering if you had, at any time in all these years, met your mother or your sister. I don’t know why, but your sister has been on my mind of late.” Thranduil said thoughtfully.

 

“I thought it might be something like that.” Legolas sighed, “No, I have not met them. I wouldn’t know where to start looking. They could be living in this forest for all I know. There are plenty of the Galadhrim here. Besides,” here he paused, “If they wanted to know me wouldn’t they have sought me out when I arrived four hundred and eighty-odd years ago?

 

“It was no secret when I arrived, adar.” Legolas a small bitter smile upon his lips, “ A hero of the Ring War. One of the Nine Walkers. Presented in the Courts of Kings. Known throughout the land as Legolas Thranduilion.

 

“People from all the Kingdoms here came to gaze upon me and Gimli like we were some oddity.” he sighed again, “Poor Gimli.” Then his eyes hardened. “No word ever came to me and I am fine with that, adar. Glori is the only naneth I have and the only naneth I’ll ever want.” Legolas concluded firmly.

 

Thranduil looked aggrieved, but said, “I’m sorry, my son. I had hoped that if I wasn’t with you they would seek you out. You deserved to meet them. To know them. I guess I had hoped for you to form the kind of bond with your twin the way your sisters and brothers had the chance to do. I feel that loss for you. I know from the others how important it is to them. I wanted that for you too.”

 

“Oh, Adar! That whole business was not of your making. You should feel no grief over it. It is what it is. I feel no lack in not knowing them. Besides,” Legolas continued with a grin, “Had I a sister then I would never have had Lorni as my playmate. You can’t say that didn’t turn out well for me.”

 

“That is true enough! I would not change that for anything.” Thranduil grinned, “Though as elflings I feared the two of you would bring down the Halls around our ears.”

 

Legolas wagged his finger at his adar, “Ah-ah! I’ve been here for quite awhile and have had many conversations with daeradar! I know all about you, Galion and Merilwen! He told me stories that made me and Lorni look tame by comparison! How the three of you ended up in front of old King Thingol, many, many times!” Legolas responded with glee.

 

Thranduil actually shuddered at the memory. _Eesh!_ His uncle could be very stern when naughty elflings - and especially if one happened to be his nephew - were brought before him! He and his friends had gotten _very_ good at mucking out stables by the time Thingol was through with them.

 

And that didn’t even count towards what his own adar would pile on top of those punishments. Still, he thought back with a small smile, some of the things they’d got up to were _worth_ the punishments. One had to weigh consequences against the _sheer adventure of it all!_

 

His son saw the look on his adar face and snorted in amusement, “Oh Eru! I know _that_ look! You’re thinking back that all the trouble you got into was worth it, aren’t you?!” he chuckled, “I know that feeling!”

 

He then sobered, “Poor Lassion! He wasn’t like us. He was so well behaved. And things were so dark when he was growing up that he had no choice but to become a warrior. I was sorry they had to sail because poor Andrethel was doing so poorly, but I wasn’t sorry to have them safe. The same with Lorni, Naneth-Meri and my daughters.”

 

Thranduil nodded in agreement. Then smirked when a thought hit him, “Lassion _was_ well behaved, wasn’t he? I wondered where that had come from with Tam and Cam. Those two were the perfect elflings. It wasn’t natural! Especially for ellyn! Ammie and Emmie, on the other hand, _did_ make you look tame in comparison. I would have sworn they were the very spawn of Morgoth at times! Maybe it came from my Naneth? She certainly seems like a composed ellith. It has to come from somewhere!”

 

“It was actually daernaneth that was the impetus for all of this.” Legolas swept an arm indicating the Meren Glír. “Daeradar was no help whatsoever! Then daernaneth just pops up with the most practical suggestion and within just a couple of years I had this place all picked out and I began planting the saplings and seeds you’d sent me. I’m glad I had your home built near the waterfall. I wanted you to feel at home and I knew how you enjoyed them.”

 

“Really? So it was my naneth who set you on your course? I’ll never be able to tell you enough that this is the loveliest place I’ve ever seen in my life! I tell all that this is all you! It is the best of both worlds. The wild beauty of Ennor nestled into the safety and wholesomeness of Aman.” Thranduil enthused. “Haven’t you noticed that most everyone who has come to visit never leaves?” he chuckled.

 

“Yes, I have rather noticed that.” Legolas chuckled, “And I actually take that to mean we really _do_ have a little piece of Paradise in the Land of the Blessed!”

 

“Well, especially for events like what is about to take place, it is certainly a perfect venue. It was a wonderful idea to develop this area so that all our people have the same distance to travel regardless of where they live in the forest!” Thranduil enthused.

 

“Again that was daernaneth. It was her idea to map out the forest and find out where it was that everyone lived. Once that was done and I saw an actual pattern it seemed already designed with this place just waiting for a hand to build it!” Legolas said, and then, “Is that naneth waving at us?” indicating Glori trying to catch their attention.

 

“Yes, it is! I think that is our signal that we must make ready for the Ceremony. Come, my son! Your grandson is about to be betrothed and in one year wed! It is a glorious day!” Thranduil declared.

 

**************************************

 

The Betrothal Ceremony was touching and lovely. It was the first in the House of Thranduil since the last of the eldar had left the shores of Arda, notwithstanding Thúl’s bonding with Norel that took place pretty much as soon as they stepped foot off their ships.

 

Lassion performed the Ceremony as adar to the promised ellon, his son Alagon. Lúthwen’s parents were also in attendance and participated in their Ceremony by giving their Blessing upon the coming Union. The couple then exchanged the silver rings of their betrothal that they would wear for the next year until their Bonding Ceremony where they would exchange them for their rings of gold.

 

Then began the Feast of Celebration where the wood elves made merry as only wood elves merry make!

 

Legolas was enjoying himself immensely and was taking a break after his exertions in dancing a particularly energetic jig with his wife. He was soon joined by the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, also taking a break as they had been dancing with their own wives. Legolas had been joyous when he’d discovered that his childhood friends were now his brothers-in-honor. Family!

 

“Congratulations, brother, on the betrothal of your daerion!” Elladan declared, slapping Legolas heartily on the back.

 

“Indeed, brother! Who would have thought the day would come when our ‘Little Leaf’ would be a daeradar, himself, and we attending the betrothal of a grandchild!” Elrohir enthusiastically agreed. Legolas wondered how much wine had been consumed by the two! It then occurred to him he hadn’t seen his adar once partake of wine since he had arrived. Something he recalled him having a fondness for, though his father never over imbibed that he could recall.

 

“Yes, I had hoped they had already wed all those years when we were separated. I was disappointed they had not when I arrived. It seems as though your arrival has galvanized all sorts of events here. It certainly seems more exciting than the mere passing of time it felt before you all came here!”

 

“Well, at least we know we’re good for something! Though our wives seem to think we are useful, thank Eru!” Elladan said jovially.

 

“Indeed, yes! It took them long enough to wed us! I was beginning to fear they had decided against our suit once they grew to know us, brother! But your sisters were certainly worth the wait!” Elrohir enthused.

 

Legolas laughed merrily, greatly enjoying the fellowship of his friends. He hadn’t felt so happy and at ease in months and realized that life goes on regardless of the losses suffered. He decided to enjoy the blessings he had and take what his father and naneth-Glori had told him to heart that someday he would be reunited with all those he had been sundered from over the years. And he felt true peace and contentment as he watched his grandson dancing with his intended, their faces alight with joy.

 

*******************************************

 

Thranduil was enjoying the peace and quiet that their new home provided. He had feared he might be bored here, but discovered that there were new wonders here to explore, something he’d not been able to indulge in since he was a fairly young ellon.

 

He and his Glori had spent many days at a time away from home just exploring the woods and introducing their little ones to all the wonders of nature and all the growing and living things. They’d even spent time with the Onodrim enjoying their slow company, learning their language and watching as they went about their Ent Business.

 

On these visits exploring this new forest, the Faeries he’d brought from his Woodland Realm made themselves known and Thranduil was able to introduce his elflings to the Pixies, Nixies, Sprites and Naiads and all the assorted tiny creatures that had come to the Meren Taur with the Elven King. Some were shy, some mischievous and some warned the children not to be flibbertigibbets, which sent the children into fits of the giggles! All in all these visits were fast becoming Thranduil’s favorite past time.

 

As Fall was approaching the elves of Meren Taur were preparing for their Harvest Festival. All was hectic and busy as the Meren Glír was prepared for the gathering of wood elves from all parts of the forest who would leave their villages to join in Giving Thanks for the bountiful harvest.

 

It was during this time that word came to Thranduil that a group of Dwarves had entered the forest and seemed to be heading their way. Thranduil wondered at this, but decided to just wait until their arrival before he worried that anything might be amiss.

 

He’d had to do very little “Kingly” tasks since agreeing to take up the crown again. He rather thought the whole matter had been one of pride rather than necessity on the part of his Wood Elves. Since coming here he’d had more free time than he could recall in all his years in Eryn Galen. No trade negotiations, no weapons training, no guard patrols or troop movements. No more losses from yrch, wargs or spiders. And now, no more encroachments and poaching from the mannish villages.

 

So when he’d been informed that the Dwarves were near he’d made sure that his “Helper Elves” as he’d dubbed them, since he no longer required nor needed servants, had gotten some rooms prepared in some of the long buildings that Legolas had incorporated in the design of the Meren Glír for guests that came to call, or for Elves from the surrounded villages when they traveled for any business they deemed important enough to require the King’s attention.

 

Those long buildings also consisted of storehouses and kitchens. In short, the buildings that Legolas had so painstakingly constructed with care themselves constituted a village though for the most part those living there were all kin. He’d even had bridges constructed that crossed the river in several places as the Meren Glír encompassed both sides of the river they had named Duin-o Meren Lalaith, which is River of Joyous Laughter, because of the sound it made as it splashed over the several natural falls and ran forth within its banks.

 

On the East side of the Duin-o Meren Lalaith and around the perimeter of the Meren Glír resided Legolas with his Lorni. Legolas’s son, Lassion, with his wife Andrethel and son, Alagon. His daughters Cellilas with her husband Rumil, their daughter Ressel and their son Sadron, and her twin sister Collelas with her husband Orophin and their son Astorion. Preparations were already in progress to house Alagon and Lúthwen after their binding in that place.

 

Also on the east side, Haldir, the brother to Orophin and Rumil, had made his residence there as he wished to be close to his kin. And also, _perhaps,_ to be close to Fenni, the daughter of Thranduil. Also there was Galion and Merilwen, as well as Celeborn and Galadriel. And lastly, their newest addition, the maia, Wendil.

 

On the West side of the Duin-o Meren Lalaith resided Thranduil and his Glori along with their children, Tam, Cam, Fandi, Fenni, Artha and Anna. Thúl and Norel with their children Thilior and Sílorchil. Ammie and Elladan with their children Ellion and Elwen. Emmie and Elrohir with their children Elchil and Elliel. Elmo and his wife Thala, who are the parents of Oropher. Oropher and his wife Gilliniel, as well as Elrond and Celebrian. These are those who resided around the Meren Glír on each side of the Duin-o Meren Lalaith within the Meren Taur that were of the kin of Thranduil Oropherion, King of the Meren Nimloth Gwaith.

 

When the Dwarves arrived Thranduil and Glori greeted them and the Dwarves introduced themselves as Dwinil and his bond-mate Runondi and Dwinond and his bond-mate Harola. Thranduil and Glori, themselves, showed the Dwarves to the accommodations they’d had prepared for them so they could bathe and refresh themselves. They then insisted they join them on the Meren Glír where they would be dining with their kin. The Dwarves thanked them for their hospitality and promised to join them shortly.

 

When the Dwarves joined them they were seated at Thranduil’s table in places of Honor. Dwinil and Dwinond turned out to be brothers and it had been their grandfather, the dwarf Mundri, who had come to the Halls of the Elven King so long ago when Thranduil had first proposed his plan to bring them to Aman and ended up offering them a home in the Emyn Duir.

 

Thranduil was delighted, “Of course I recall him. A very worthy fellow! But tell me how you and your kin are doing in the Halls of Aulë? Is it everything you were hoping for?” he inquired.

 

The Dwarves exchanged a strained glance before Dwinil replied, “It be a fine place and all. And we’ll forever be at yer service for yer kindness in bringing us here. But I would be lying if I was to say we felt at home there.” the dwarf said, a little uncomfortably

 

“Is it merely because it is new to you, or is there something else that makes you ill at ease?” Glori asked.

 

“It be those Noldor elves, you see. We thought the love of making things would be something we shared and be enough to get along with them. But they treat us like their servants. Tis starting to anger our people.” Dwinil said, with both Dames nodding in agreement.

 

Thranduil was disturbed by this but didn’t know what he could do about such a situation. It had nothing to do with his forest or his people and therefore it was out of his jurisdiction.

 

“I am sorry to hear this, truly! But I don’t understand what I can do to ease your plight. I have no authority over either the Noldor nor certainly the Halls of Aulë. Have any of you thought to approach Aulë to seek his counsel?” Thranduil asked. He was beginning to be nudged by his wife’s mind and saw what was in her thought. _Hmmmm….that had possibilities!_

 

“Nay, Aran Thranduil. Aulë is rarely in his Halls. Tis mostly those Noldor there. And we don’t rightly know what ye can do for us.” Dwinond confessed, “But we do have the fond memories of our days in yer mountains and the friendship we shared with yer folk.” he concluded with a sigh.

 

“Please, it’s just Thranduil. Lord Thranduil, if you must,” he said, “I confess that we miss the days of our friendship with your folk that we used to enjoy. I don’t know that I have the authority to offer this, but the Pelori are to our East and run to the North and South along the length of this forest. If none object we would certainly enjoy having you as our neighbors.

 

“We’d welcome the chance to continue our fellowship and trade with your people. Does this sound like something that might meet with your people’s approval?” Thranduil asked. He actually hoped they would consider it since they really had enjoyed having these people within their forest.

 

The four shared a glance and there was no discussion in Khuzdul as had been the case when Thranduil had spoken to Mundri so long ago. Dwinond spoke for them all, “We were hoping for such, Lord Thranduil. If it pleases ye, we will be leaving in the morn to bring the good tidings to our kinfolk.”

 

“Can’t we send a bird? Seems to me your folk could converse with the birds.” Thranduil rumenated.

 

“Aye, we are of Durin’s folk. But can ye be callin a bird?” Dwinil asked.

 

Thranduil whistled and a thrush landed upon his hand. A handsome specimen that had a bright blue head and back with a bright orange breast. Thranduil spoke to the bird and then handed the little fellow over to Dwinil who shook off his surprise and spoke to the bird. The bird tilted his head, as though listening and then flew off to convey its message.

 

“Well, now that’s settled I hope you will relax and perhaps join us for our Harvest Festival!” Thranduil invited.

 

“Well, I still think we should leave on the morrow, if for nothing else than to gather our belongings. We could all be here within the week, I’m sure.” Dwinil said, clearly looking forward to the move. They hadn’t liked the Halls, for all its magnificence and grandeur and they had been disappointed. And while it would be hard work to delve new homes in the Pelori it would be worth it to be able to call it their own.

 

“Oh, well, then you would all still be here in plenty of time for the Festival. And when you pick out an area you want for your home remember that there are two Earth Elementals here to help you at least shape and open up caverns for you. And my Glori here can make sure you have a reliable and clean water supply. Then, when you are all settled you can begin shaping it to your satisfaction.” Thranduil enthused, rather excited to have the dwarves as close neighbors again.

 

The Dame, Runondi, clasped Glori’s hand and with tears in her eyes thanked them for their kindness. Glori clasped her hand in return and assured her they were happy to help and were just sorry to hear that the last two years had been difficult for them.

 

“For we did not bring you here to suffer! We wanted you to live and thrive and if it is in our power to help you then help you will receive!” Glori exclaimed, and then added, “I can’t wait to have you all as our neighbors again. I enjoyed so much when we would join one another in our celebrations. We will have to see about creating new festivals that celebrate both our peoples, together!” she concluded eagerly.

 

So with these matters seemingly settled, all relaxed and began enjoying a fellowship that these dwarves had enjoyed their entire lives. Elves like Celeborn, his wife, Elrond and all the elves who sailed before the time Thranduil had first invited the dwarves to dwell within his forest, frankly marveled at how relaxed and friendly this family was with the dwarves.

 

Elrond had known from his conversations with Thranduil that he’d had these dwarves within his forest. But he’d just had no notion that the dwarves had real feelings of friendship and lifelong connections with these elves. It was easy to see it now. Especially the ease with which the elflings accepted them and the dwarves obviously had had dealing with elf children before, which meant beard braiding and shoulder rides and elfings shrieking in laughter and glee!

 

Legolas had cornered his adar and had asked why the dwarves had visited and what they wanted. Thranduil told him everything, including the idea to have the dwarves relocate to the Pelori to their East. “Truly, adar? Why that’s wonderful. But how will our people feel?” he asked.

 

“We had very good relations with these same dwarves for a quite a while as everything started to fall to the Sleep that was infecting the Land in Ennor. We had trade with them and we socialized quite well. Besides, the treatment they are receiving from the Noldor is unacceptable to me. Or it could be we just spoiled them with our wild wood elf ways." Thranduil said, grinning, "Either way, I’m quite looking forward to them as our neighbors again!” 

 

The only cloud for Thranduil was noticing the attentions Haldir was paying to his daughter, who had been his baby-girl for a long time before Anna had come along. He didn’t know if he was ready to let his ‘dilthen gwen’ go! If anything, he was hoping his twin sons would find a couple of elliths and settle down. They were his mirror image yet far different than he in temperament. He wanted _something_ normal in their lives! They needed something more than each other. Something other than just their family.

 

Almost as if Eru heard his thoughts he happened to look over and caught sight of his sons talking animatedly to two ellyth with brown hair with lighter brown streaks running through their wavy locks. He couldn’t see their faces, but it wouldn’t surprise him to learn they were related in some way. Probably not twins, but still. _They were talking to ellyth!_ He just hoped none of their siblings happened by to tease them. If that happened he might have to pin some ears back!

 

He felt an arm encircle his waist and an amused mind touch his and knew his Glori had caught his thoughts and was laughing at him. He turned to her and embraced her, something he had never felt comfortable doing in his Halls in Ennor and sighed into the top of her head. He knew the dwarves had retired for the evening and felt it was a good idea to follow suit.


	9. Chapter 9

Fall passed gently into Winter and great progress had been made to the new Delving to the East of Meren Taur at the place in the Pelori they had deemed an ideal spot for their people. The Dwarves had found a natural cavern in the Western face that lay to the Southeast of the Meren Taur where the Pelori hooked from East around to the West around the natural curve of the farthest southernmost reaches of Aman.

 

Thranduil had widened a natural path, by politely asking the trees to move a bit for him, so that travel between the two realms could be navigated with ease. And the Wood Elves who made their homes in that portion of the forest were those who had resided in Thranduil’s Realm in those latter days when the dwarves had come to reside in the Emyn Duir and they were delighted that the dwarven folk had returned to them.

 

Then they began, again, their practice of collecting deadwood for the dwarves so they could build such items and furniture for their use and to light the fires for their warmth while Thranduil made sure there were natural chimneys to vent the smoke from their hearths and forges. Thúl created a natural updraft that would carry the smoke away from both the forest and Aman.

 

Thranduil located veins of metals for their use and Norel was able to heat those materials to better pour them into molds created both for decoration and function. In this way it took months rather than years to create the Great Gates for the cavern entrance and many tools and sculptures of great beauty were created to adorn their new home which they named Durthrbeklbtek which loosely translated as the 'Last Home of Durin’s Folk,' but had elements in their language that also meant, _‘here we started and here we will end’._

 

The peak of the mountain they chose, they called Calbulbrothinmek, which, again, loosely translated as 'Stone that touches the Heavens,' and from which a mighty waterfall ran, fed by the perpetual snow-pack at the peak, to the east side of the Great Gates and from which tendrils threaded throughout the mountain providing a plentiful and wholesome source of water.

 

The waterfall they named Mornorthinbrodal which meant to them 'Pure waters from Heaven,' and emptied into a large deep lake they named Munbollode which is 'Heavens Pool' that also fed into one of the many rivers that ran through the Meren Taur. The river that ran from the Munbollode they called the Thragthrdal which is 'The Pure Water.'

 

The Meren Nimloth Gwaith of Meren Taur provided to the dwarves the plenty of the their Harvest so their first Winter among them would be one of comfort and ease. And the dwarves proved to be most industrious during those months of Winter, turning their new home into a Realm to be proud of and was distinctly theirs.

 

The cavern they had chosen ran mostly through the entire mountain and took very little effort to break through on the Eastern face and opened out to the very edge of Aman and to the sandy beaches below that were on the Southeastern shore. Here they collected the sand and began what they would become famous for - glass. And not just any glass, but crystal clear panes that could be used as windows.

 

And so, trade began again between the Meren Nimloth Gwaith, the Wood Elves, and the Dwthdukr, as they called themselves, which is the 'Last Folk of Durin,' or just the Dukr, which is 'Last Folk,' and the trade was one of barter as it had been in the Greenwood and all were content.

 

*********************************************

 

Soon enough Spring was once again upon those in the Meren Taur and the Binding Ceremony of the grandson of Legolas, Alagon and his betrothed, Lúthwen was fast approaching. Excitement was in the air as all prepared to celebrate and the Feast would be grand. All those of Meren Taur and the Dukr of Durthrbeklbtek were invited to celebrate with the King of the Meren Nimloth Gwaith, in his joy.

 

And Thranduil was indeed joyous in this Binding as he knew it was but the first of many to come. For it had been during the latter part of Fall, a little over a month after the Feast of Harvest, that Thranduil had learned the names of the two maidens that his sons, Tam and Cam had been lavishing so much attention upon.

 

They were sisters who lived not far from Meren Glír, in a village they called Bar Brethil, which is Birch Home, as they lived within a large swath of birch trees. Their names were Tuiweth, which is Spring Bud, who was called Tweth and was the elder of the two and her sister, Piriniel, which is Spring Blossom and who was called Piri.

 

Their father, Anuben, was the Elder of Bar Brethil and had approached Thranduil to inquire as to the intentions of his sons towards his daughters. Thranduil let it be known to him that his sons were ever proper and well behaved sons, and had never shown favor to any ellyth before now. This seemed to ease Anuben and the two fathers deemed it prudent to allow nature to take its course.

 

It was not long before Anuben was approached by both Tam and Cam, having already obtained the blessing of their own father, to declare their intention to wed the maidens and asked his permission and blessing for the match. This he gave and the young ellyn then asked the ellyth to become their bond-mates. Both maidens accepted their suit and their dual Betrothal Ceremony was combined with their Yule Celebrations.

 

It was not but a moon later that Haldir approached Thranduil and requested the hand of his daughter, Feniel. Thranduil had already gleaned the measure of his daughter’s heart regarding the ellon and he granted his permission and gave his blessings.

 

Had she but known it, Fenni would have thanked her elder sisters for being the first to pave the way for the king’s seemingly easy acceptance for her own betrothal. And so it was that in the last days of Winter, Fenni and her Haldir celebrated their own Betrothal Ceremony.

 

Then it seemed that all eyes turned to Fandir, to his dismay. For Fandi was the last of Thranduil’s grown children yet unattached. For Ressel, Sadron and Astorion had all announced their intentions to wed, though none had had their Betrothal Ceremonies as yet. Those were all in the planning stages and none wanted to take attention away from their cousin Alagon and his binding in the Spring.

 

Now that day was fast approaching and those of the Meren Glír began to decorate and settle upon the correct arrangement of tables to host those who would celebrate the day with Alagon and Lúthwen. All those in and around Meren Glír lent helping hands and the glade took on a festive look and air.

 

Guests had begun arriving and the longhouses were soon bursting to capacity so that the overflow had to be taken in by those in villages who lived closest to the Meren Glír. So, too, had begun the overflow of gifts to the couple and they began to be overcome with the well wishers in Meren Taur.

 

Lassion and Legolas were trying to arrange the growing mountain of gifts upon one of the tables next to where the couple would be seated and Thranduil happened to walk by, his eyes widening in horror at the gaily wrapped gifts.

 

But upon seeing some of them, he asked, “Surely a goodly portion of those are gifts of food? Shouldn’t they be placed in the cold storage and brought out for the feast?” Causing the the ellyn to exchange a look of consternation that they hadn’t noticed this and causing Thranduil to laugh in merriment at their expressions.

 

“Well, how were we supposed to know this?” Lasssion exclaimed, “Andrethel just told me to make myself useful and arrange the gifts!”

 

“Aye! And Lorni told me to help. Shouldn’t they have told us? Besides! Who wraps food like a gift?!” Legolas agreed.

 

“People who have nought to give but their most precious family recipes that they wish to share with people they hold in high regard.” Thranduil replied with firmness. “Come, we will go through them and move those that are gifts of food into the cold storage.”

 

Once accomplished they noticed that the remaining gifts were of a quite manageable quantity and would not now overwhelm the couple. Thranduil also made sure that his son and grandson took down careful note on who had sent what so that a proper ‘Thank You’ could be sent to acknowledge their thoughtfullness.

 

After they had finished, Legolas asked his father how he’d noticed such a thing. “I’ve been King a long time and paying attention to detail is essential when the lives of our people depend on not missing such.” Thranduil replied.

 

“And you wanted to retire? You may not think it, adar, but your skill in such matters is still needed by our people. Even if it’s just spotting the difference between an object and perishable food!” Legolas said with a grin.

 

“Yes, well, at least here we are not afeared for our lives and the people seem to need me less. I have plenty of spare time on my hands. For which I am greatly appreciative!” Thranduil replied with a grin of his own.

 

************************************

 

The day of the Binding Ceremony dawned bright and clear and the entire day had been set aside for fellowship and enjoying pleasant company with food and drink flowing freely the entire day. Areas were also set aside for games, contests of skill and even dancing. When Arien completed her tour and Tilion began his assent the Binding Ceremony began.

 

The Ceremony was performed by Lassion with Andrethel and the parents of Lúthwen, Bregel, her father, and Candis, her mother, stood with them in attendance and as witnesses. The couple exchanged the words of binding and then exchanged their silver rings for the rings of gold they would wear for the rest of their days.

 

Once the ceremony was completed and the couple introduced to all assembled as One Before Eru, then the festivities really kicked off. For none made merry like wood elves merry make, unless perhaps, when the Dukr are also in attendance! And together they vigorously made merry, indeed!

 

*****************************************

 

As the months of Spring wound down into the days of Summer, the Meren Glír had seen the Betrothal Ceremonies of the remaining grandchildren of Legolas. This had brought great joy as it seemed that new life was in the air. Alagon and Lúthwen had also announced they were expecting and if one thing their Binding Ceremony had shown, was there were children aplenty in the Meren Taur. For it seemed that those who had spent their lives alone in contentment had found their bond-mates as their numbers had swelled with the dribbles and drabs of Woodland Elves that had finally made the crossing of the Sundering Sea.

 

During those months, with the resettlement of the dwarves now so close to their realm, Ammie and Emmie had once again took up their craft of wood carving that the Dukr had loved in their days in Ennor. In return they obtained large quantities of the finished glass panes that the Meren Nimloth Gwaith had begun to place in their homes all over the forest.

 

Some placed them in their ceilings and roofs so they could gaze at the stars in comfort while others placed them in all their rooms. Some even placed them in such a way as to fill an entire wall in a single room in their home where they could enter and gaze at the entire forest or river or whatever view they deemed loveliest to look upon and enjoy. Some even cleverly installed them to create sun-rooms where they could grow flowers and plants year round that would not sleep during the Winter months.

 

Word began to spread through to the other realms and soon a trade route had formed in Tirion, at the feet of the Pelori that ran Southwards under the shadow of the Pelori and on the outskirts of the Eastern edge of the Meren Taur up to the very gates of Durthrbeklbtek. As the fame of the Dukr grew it reached even up to the North and those of the Falmari and Nandor that dwelt there.  

 

Word had also spread that these Dukr did not trade in gold or jewels, but rather bartered for such things they found of use. They would, however, accept commissions of specialty stained glasses that utilized gold and silver and jewels into their designs.

 

Soon the beautiful stained specialty glass panes, and then goblets, and other glass works of art were the rage of Aman, with everyone just _having_ to own them. Everyone except, that is, the Meren Nimloth Gwaith, who preferred the clear glass panes to better appreciate the beauty of their woodland home in the Meren Taur.

 

The trade route to the Durthrbeklbtek had taken on the name of the Norhak Road by the elves coming by way of Tirion, though Norhak meant Trade Road in the language of the dwarves. So those elves were basically calling it the Trade-Road Road. Nobody corrected them and it became an inside joke of the Dukr and the Meren Nimloth Gwaith.

 

The only problem that was beginning to affect the Meren Taur was the Noldor that had given the Dukr strained relations when they inhabited the Halls of Aulë were now trying to cross through the Meren Taur. This would not be such a problem except they had been caught a few times trying to cut down trees in order to create their own path cutting diagonally through the forest.

 

Luckily, the Onodrim were there and had stopped the foolish, arrogant elves before they started. For the Guardians of the Forest were just that! And Ents didn’t hold with any who would harm trees! When one of the younger Ents came to report this activity to the King, Thranduil consulted with Wendil to see what it was they could do to discourage this incursion into their wood.

 

“What are we to do about this, Wendil? We should not have to limit who comes to our forest, but these have no respect!” Thranduil exclaimed in dismay.

 

Wendil sighed before replying, “I’m not sure, Thranduil. Thankfully you had the foresight to bring the Onodrim! I’m not sure we would have even known this was a problem until after the damage was already done.”

 

“Are they so arrogant that they feel they are entitled to just plow through someone else’s home, causing ruin and destruction, without even asking?” Thranduil asked somewhat angered.

 

“You know, Melian put enchantments around your home in Doriath to turn people around who shouldn’t be there. Perhaps you could do the same?” Wendil offered.

 

“I hate the thought of doing such against elves, Wendil.” Thranduil answered aggrieved.

 

“If they had spoken with you, as the Ruler of this Realm and as the King of the people under your care, all this could have been avoided. But they didn’t, did they?” Wendil pointed out.

 

“I suppose.” Thranduil replied deep in thought. “Alright then. They will not be allowed to enter the forest and those of our people within will be protected. Those wishing to go to the Durthrbeklbtek will have to use the Norhak from Tirion just like everybody else in Aman.” Thranduil stated with purpose.

 

He then sent out messengers to all the Village Elders requesting they come to the Meren Glír to discuss the matter. It took a few days but they were soon all assembled and Thranduil addressed them outlining the problem and what he proposed to do about.

 

Surprisingly, it was his son, Legolas who voiced concerns. “Is this a wise course of action? Do we not risk angering the Nolder and ultimately King Finarfin?”

 

Thranduil answered him as he would answer any who voiced the same concern. “The Noldor in Tirion, where King Finarfin resides, are not the problem. Nor do we have this problem with the Falmari of King Olwë. We do not have this problem from those Nandor or Teleri up North. The Vanyar do not try and cross our forest, though they live in the same area as these trespassing Noldor. It is just those same Noldor that harried the Dukr in the first place that are the problem.”

 

Thranduil paused and looked at all the Elders, “If the King of the Noldor finds fault with me I will meet with him and address his concerns. What I will not tolerate is disrespect shown to our Realm. Not to our home, to our trees that make up our home, and most especially, not to our people.

 

“We live in peace here. We live in peace with the Dukr. We have good trade and relations with them. They are not the problem. It is a few hundred Noldor who feel they have the right to do as they will to the land merely for the sake of convenience. It is almost mannish!” he ended with a touch of disdain in his voice.

 

He then told the Elders to raise their objections now, for it was that very evening that he planned on raising enchantments to turn those who intended harm to their forest, out of it. They would not be harmed. They would merely be turned around so as to encouraged them on to the Norhak, where they could continue on their way unmolested.

 

None of the Elders had any objections for many had already had strained encounters with these Noldor and wanted to be left in peace. Nor did Legolas have any further concerns, being of the opinion that in this his father knew best. So Thranduil closed down the council session, inviting all to stay and spend the night and break their fast with them until they could return to their homes in the morn.

 

*******************************************

 

That evening while Tilion was high in the sky, Thranduil made his way out into his forest. He felt the eyes of the Faery Creatures and Onodrim who lived in his forest on him as he made his way. He also felt the awareness of the animals and trees, themselves, all seeming aware of his intent and he could feel their approval. This somewhat dismayed him. It told him the disruption to his forest was more profound than he had thought.

 

He was more determined than ever and focused his intent when he came to a spot where he felt a strong vibration that was the lifeforce of the forest itself. He focused on that life force and intertwined it with his own and then speaking the words of power that would raise the forests defenses and turn those who were not part of it away.

 

A glowing light of silver began through him and around him and he was revealed in that moment for what he truly was. The glow intensified and then began to spread from his feet into the ground around him lacing through the forest lighting up the ground as though the ground were covered in a net.

 

The power raced through the forest faster and faster as if awakening the nervous system of the forest itself, as though it were a single organism. Soon every tree, shrub, flower, blade of grass and any and all growing things within the forest were aglow with his silver light. And then a glowing silver mist began to rise that briefly formed a dome over the entire forest for a moment before it began to fade and finally to disappear altogether. It was done.

 

As he walked back to his home he heard a different song that night. The thrum, accompanied by the hum of the Onodrim was one of profound thanks and approval. And he felt content that he had done the right thing for his forest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter reads a bit like the Book of Numbers in the Bible with a whole lot of begetting. Bear with me and it will get better!

Life had settled in the Meren Taur and it had been a little more than a half century since they had unified into the Meren Nimloth Gwaith. There had been no repercussions for the enchantment placed upon the Meren Taur to discourage those who meant it harm and the Meren Nimloth Gwaith had gone about their lives happily.

 

They were creating new bonds of friendship, fellowship and also forming bonds of blood and kin as those who had left Ennor so long ago met and found bond-mates with those born in the latter Ages. All the Villages were thriving with new life as children were born, bringing the joy that only the very new to life can bring, to themselves and others.

 

Life was no different in the Meren Glír than in its outlying Villages as those living there had been most fruitful, indeed. Alagon and Lúthwen had brought forth three children. Golchil, which is Wise One, and had the golden hair of his father and the hazel eyes of his mother. Gwennel, which is Friendly One and had the light brown hair of her mother and the green eyes of her father. And finally, Handir, which is Intelligent One and had the light brown hair and hazel eyes of his mother. Their ages ranged from Golchil at fifty one years, Gwennel, at thirty, to Handir who had just turned nineteen and considered still a child.

 

Ammie and Elladan had been blessed with the arrival of Cenedrildir and Cenedrilon, identical twin sons who were the image of their father with black hair and grey eyes. Ammie had put her foot down on anymore star-names and indeed the ellyn’s names meant Mirror Image as they were the mirror image of their father. Cenedrildir they called Cen _(ken)_ and Cenedrilon they called Ned. Those ellyn were now adolescents and at _that_ age, being thirty and five years. Elladan had more than once seen his parents smiling and smirking at each other over his son’s antics. He just knew he was ready to pull his hair out trying to keep up with them!

 

Their firstborn, Ellion and Elwen were just of age, at fifty-four, as were their cousins, Elliel and Elchil, and their aunt and uncle, Anna and Artha. And the twin children of Elladan and Elrohir were as Glori had foreseen in Ennor. The sons, Elchil and Ellion were as identical twins, as were the daughters Elliel and Elwen, though they were cousins.

 

Elliel and Elwen also brought a bittersweet joy as they most resembled their long departed aunt, Arwen, though they certainly didn’t share her sweet and gentle nature! Whereas their brothers were calm and serious lads, the ellyth were terrors on wheels - just as their mothers had been, much to Thranduil and Glori’s smug satisfaction. Though they had both seemed to have reformed themselves in the last half decade, much to everyone’s relief!

 

Elrohir and Emmie also added to their family with the birth of twin daughters, Calithiel, who they called Cali and Ithilien, who they called Ithil. Both meant Child of Moon Light as they had the white gold hair of their grandmother, Celebrian and the grey eyes of their father. Elrohir had taken one look at them and said they were his daughters of moonlight.

 

They had been born some ten years after Ned and Cen and were now in their twenties and were still considered younglings, not quite of the age considered adolescence. Much to the relief of their parents they seemed to have a rather studious nature and already seemed inclined to become healers like their daeradar and spent a lot of time with him learning what they could of healing herbs and the arts of healing. Their older siblings and cousins seemed to have a variety of interests from wood carving to forest husbandry and none had settled upon any task they’d like to spend their lives pursuing.

 

Fenni and Haldir broke the twin tradition by having one son, Himmion which is Steadfast One. He had white gold hair and the blue eyes of his father. He was aged forty five years and shared his father’s passion for forest husbandry. The children of Haldir’s brothers, Rumil and Orophin had wed, but they seemed in no hurry to bring forth children. Fenni’s brother Fandi had so far not found his bond-mate, but seemed content.

 

Tam and Cam were both fathers now. They had followed Elladan and Elrohir’s example and had homes prepared that were next to one another so that not only would they remain close, but so too, their wives who had been close all their lives.

 

Tam and Tweth had twin sons, Írion, called Íri, and Írphen, called Phen, both which meant Desired Child as they had both greatly desired children and feared when none immediately came to them. They were aged just five years and had a dark golden hair color that was reminiscent of honey and a lovely combination of their father’s green eyes and their mother’s golden brown, so that they had deep green eyes with golden bands circling their pupils.

 

Cam and Piri were the parents of four children - all daughters! They had been two sets of fraternal twins and none of their daughters looked like the other, though it was obvious they were sisters. Cam often found himself high up in their tree just to get some solitude from all the females in his home!

 

The first were Laethiel and Laleith which is Laughter for they brought great joy. Laethiel, who they called Laeth, had the dark brown hair of her grandfather, Anuben and the golden brown eyes of her mother. Laleith, who they called Leith, had the golden hair of her father and his green eyes. They were forty five years of age. Their sisters, Mell and Mêr, Dearest Ones, were mostly named thusly since Cam said everyone’s name ended up shortened anyway so why not save them the trouble of coming up with a nick-name. Mell had light brown hair and green eyes, while Mêr had golden hair and golden brown eyes. They were thirty five years of age.

 

Thúl and Norel had not had any further children, as of yet. Thilior and Sílorchil, or Thil and Síl as they were called, were in their fiftieth third year, being six months younger than their cousins, and seemed to take more after their nephews Tam and Cam in their interest in forest husbandry. Thil seemed to be interested in the trees and plant life while his brother Síl had more of an interest caring for the animals that inhabited the forest.

 

In the House of Thranduil, Artha and Anna were now in their fiftieth forth year, which meant they were considered baby adults as they would not reach their full growth until their one hundredth begetting day. Though they would not celebrate until their one hundredth and first begetting day as their Wood Elf custom dictated, at their Century Celebration, celebrating their first century of life. And since they would share this day with four of their nieces and nephews a grand feast was already in the works to celebrate all six of them.

 

Some thought that perhaps Thil and Síl should be included in that celebration, being only six months younger, but they also didn't want to take away from them their own special day. They still had some forty five years to think on it and didn't trouble themselves too much. When the time came closer they would simply ask them.

 

Artha and Anna had great affinity with the waterways that ran through their forest home and spent their time traversing the forest maintaining those waters in their pristine condition. Their biggest headache was dismantling dams made by beavers that blocked waterways and endangered the Villages that depended on them as their only water source. They would scold the beavers for the dams, who seemed shamed faced but always seemed to come back to the area again to dismantle yet another dam the rascals had built.

 

Artha and Anna were no longer the babies of their immediate family and they were rather glad of that. It meant their parents didn’t pay them as much heed as they had done when they were young, though it was not in their temperament to indulge in mischief. Still, it was nice to be thought grown-up enough to not need constant adult supervision.

 

Thranduil and Glori had another set of identical twin sons, and were in their twenty ninth year. Their were named Núrchil and Nothil, which is Thoughtful One, and they most resembled their mother with their pale blonde hair and blue-green eyes. They shared their sisters, Ammie and Emmie's, love of wood carving, though they also loved to build things. They had plans to apprentice with the Dukr and this had already been approved by both realms when they reached their fiftieth year.

 

The next children born to Thranduil and Glori were identical twin girls, Glintheldis, called Glinnie and Glinthorwen, called Wennie. Both meant Adventurous One and they had the pale blonde hair of their mother and the green eyes of their father and they were altogether unique. They were but a few months from their twentieth begetting day and still considered children and they were almost as well behaved as Tam and Cam had been.

 

They were very thoughtful ellyth and didn’t seem to have the adventurous spirits their names denoted. They couldn’t get enough of the histories of Aman and Ennor and Thranduil thought that these two might need to leave to study in one of scholarly guilds that Aman was dotted with here and there. Glori knew this thought grieved Thranduil and she hoped it was something they outgrew.

 

However, unbeknownst to their parents, what the ellyth actually had planned was to copy the scrolls in great numbers and to distribute them throughout the Meren Taur to ensure that everyone had access to the histories and knowledge of their people. What privileges they had, they would share. Illiteracy was not to be born and if they had to teach them to read themselves, well so be it. They were natural born teachers, had they been old enough to actually think about it.

 

And the last children that had been born into the House of Thranduil were fraternal twins. Their daughter they called Rachil and her brother was called Raphen, which is Free Spirited. They both had the golden hair of their father and the blue-grey eyes of their grandfather. They were just nine Summers old and quite little elflings and they were happy little souls and brought joy to their parents.

 

Glori and Thranduil now had fourteen children together and Thranduil had fathered sixteen in total. Most of their children had been born in Aman, as Glori had foretold, and Thranduil, though he loved the joy children brought, sincerely hope these last two were indeed, the last. For he was ready to spend time just with his Glori and hoped for the time when all their children were bonded and ran their own households. Away from his! Though they would always be welcome to visit - as long as they left! Had he thought about it, Thranduil would be shocked to realize he was fast becoming his father!

 

So, altogether the population that resided in the Meren Glír had grown to sixty three persons and were a fairly good sized village in their own right. And they were all one family by both blood and kin - except for Wendil, who had just been trying to steer clear of children for the last fifty years! The same could be said of Oropher and his adar Elmo who seemed to be favorite targets of affectionate elflings. Both had taken to giving Thranduil stern glances as though they were all his! Though, he supposed, in some ways he _was_ responsible in one way or another for their existence!

 

Regardless, it could very well be that their own personal ‘Time of Joy,’ for that is what the Eldar called those years when children were young, was most likely coming to an end. It would be up the the next generations to add to their family. There was time, after all. All the time in the world.

 

***************************************

 

There came a time when a High Feast was being held in the City of Valimar and all the Kings of Aman were invited, along with their families. Thranduil talked to Glori and Thúl to seek their counsel on who he should bring.

 

“Bring them all!” Thúl smirked.

 

“What do you mean, _all?”_ Glori asked.

 

“I mean just that! Bring everyone in Meren Glír. Or at least as many as you can drag with you! They are all family, are they not?” Thúl replied, still smirking.

 

“I suppose. And some are kin to King Finarfin as well as to us.” Thranduil mused.

 

“We need to have a family meeting and see what they all think. It could be that they don’t all wish to go. And do we really want to take Rachil and Raphen with us. They are only fourteen! Though I could not bear to leave them!” Glori said a little fretfully.

 

Thranduil patted his wife’s hand in comfort, “We still have nine children living at home and though several are old enough to take care of themselves, I do not wish to leave them either.” he soothed.

 

“Perhaps we should beg off?” Glori asked, “Could we send others in our stead?”

 

“We are not going across the world. Merely over to a city that is quite close by, if you think about it.” Thranduil said. “I really think we need to speak to Wendil or the Lady Galadriel. Both used to live here long ago and must have some familiarity with the customs and protocol of this particular Feast.” Thranduil said musingly.

 

“Yes, let us do that. I'm probably fretting for no reason. I just don’t like the thought of leaving our children. But as long as they are looked after I suppose a short trip will not be so bad. Perhaps we can have your Adar and Naneth come and stay with them? I don’t care if they think they are old enough, you never know if something unexpected could happen and I want grown folk in the house with them.” Glori said.

 

“I still think you should bring them all!” Thúl said grinning, “Think of the scandal you’ll cause showing up with your entire family. Children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and all their spouses! And that’s not even counting the relations-in-honor!” he concluded, chuckling.

 

“You are no help at all, brother!” Glori scolded, “But it could be that is exactly what they _do_ expect. We need to talk to those who have gone to this High Feast before.”

 

***************************************

 

“It is good to see you, cousin! Come! Come join us. We are out on the second balcony, enjoying the view of the river!” Celeborn invited Thranduil into his home that he shared with his wife.

 

Thranduil followed him up the winding stairway up to the second story and out on the balcony of the talan, proper. Their home consisted of a ground level home, like they all had, and then three stories of single level talans all connected by the winding stairways. The first levels in all the homes consisted of the kitchens, and bathing areas, as well as some space set aside as a family room to entertain visitors.

 

Over the years, however, the Dkur had fitted their homes with cleverly concealed pipes that allowed running water to the upper levels so one need not come down in the middle of the night to use the facilities as most of these talans had bedrooms on the third levels. The second levels were almost exclusively for relaxation, though there was plenty of room to entertain at least a dozen people, comfortably.

 

Thranduil was relieved to find Galadriel out on the balcony enjoying a cup of tea and he greeted her in a friendly manner as he settled himself. She had been quite a pleasant person since Norel had relieved her of that accursed ring. He could see what it was that his cousin had seen in her all those years ago.

 

“How are you this fine day, Aran Thranduil,” Galadriel asked.

 

“Thranduil, please, My Lady! We are family!” Thranduil requested, as usual when she addressed him so formally.

 

“Thranduil, then, as I am Galadriel to you.” She responded, warmly, “Have you just dropped by because you miss our company, or is there a particular purpose you have sought us out?”

 

“It is your counsel I seek, I’m afraid,” Thranduil glancing in apology to Celeborn, “I have received an invitation from King Ingwë for a High Feast. The invitation was for myself and my family and as you know, my family is quite large. I had hoped you might know the protocol for such, though you were probably quite young the last time your family was invited to such, when your daeradar was still the High King.” Thranduil concluded, a bit uncertainly.

 

“You are wondering if it would be proper to actually bring your entire family, or perhaps just a portion to give the semblance of propriety?” Galadriel asked, humor lacing her words.

 

“Well, yes. And quite frankly, I don’t understand why I received an invitation at all. I can understand King Olwë and your adar. They are High Kings, but I am no High King. I am not really King here, but in name only. We all know the Meren Nimloth Gwaith are perfectly able to look after themselves. I think it but a bit of pride on their part, but I’ve been content to play the figure head.” Thranduil replied a bit dryly.

 

Galadriel chuckled and shared a glance with her husband. “Oh, I think you’ve earned that crown. Don’t think it escaped anyone’s notice that those upstart Noldor abruptly halted their disruptions into our home. We can all feel what you did. And we are all glad of it.” Galadriel said approvingly.

 

Thranduil’s eyes widened in surprise and he actually colored a little, “Well, what was I supposed to do? The Onodrim were upset!” he replied gruffly.

 

“Indeed,” Galadriel’s eyes sparkled with mirth, “Would you let me think on this question you pose, Thranduil? You see, I’ve never actually been to a High Feast. As you pointed out, it was Daeradar who was High King and if I’m not mistaken he brought only my daernaneth, my father and his brothers and sister and their spouses. None of his grandchildren. But that does not mean it isn’t allowed. May I ask when it is to be held?” she asked.

 

“A little more than one month hence.” Thranduil replied.

 

“Let me write to my adar. Or better yet, I will go see him and ask him his advice. It couldn’t hurt to get another’s opinion. For truly, I think it would be most amusing to see the faces of those present when you arrive with your entire family. Just think of the _scandal_ it would cause!” Galadriel replied with some amusement.

 

“Now you sound like Thúl! He wants me to bring the entire Meren Glír!” Thranduil complained, ignoring the snort of amusement that escaped Celeborn, who could very well imagine Thúl’s contribution to any conversation, “Besides, by that logic that would include you as well, you know.”

 

“That actually sounds like a grand idea!”  Galadriel enthused. “I think I _will_ go see my adar, but if I were you I would plan ahead and let all your family know you wish them to attend. And you simply _must_ have your wife’s brother attend with his family, as well. After all, he _is_ family.” she said with a mischievous grin.

 

“Well, I’ll certainly talk this over with them. And I'll thank you if you find out anything to settle my wife. We still have several who she feels are too young to leave and wants to beg off. I’m almost inclined to agree.” Thranduil said as he got up to leave.

 

“Oh no! You mustn’t do that! That _would_ be highly irregular! Let me talk to my Adar before you decide to do anything hasty.” Galadriel urged.

 

“I will await your return before making a final decision. Thank you, Galadriel.” Thranduil smiled his thanks before seeing himself out.

 

“Eru! If we all show up with this lot there could be a fourth kinslaying!” Celeborn exclaimed.

 

“Highly unlikely, my love. _Especially_ with this family.” Galadriel smirked.

 

*********************************************

 

Galadriel had arrived in Tirion the day before and she was on her way to see her father, King Finarfin. As she looked around her she could not believe she had stayed so long in this city of stone. Celeborn was right. It was stifling. She would be forever grateful to Thranduil’s sister-in-honor, Norel. She wondered how none of them had seen what had been happening to them so slowly over the centuries.

 

She and Elrond had spoken of it not too long after the matter had been dealt with. Elrond had gone out of his way to assure her that he had been there when the rings had been destroyed. That he’d seen them destroyed with his own eyes and knew they were gone forever. She had simply looked at him and realized he still feared she would suspect some duplicity from Thranduil and she was deeply sorry for that.

 

She had assured him that she believed they were gone and she also assured him she no longer felt the way she had for so long. Norel had healed her and all the shadows she had been jumping at and running from were now gone. He had grasped her hand with both of his and she’d seen tears in his eyes. They had both been affected and now had an understanding what they had escaped.

 

Now, as she was about to see her adar again she recalled their last conversation. She smiled to herself thinking that he was going to be surprised by her this time. Pleasantly, she hoped, as she climbed the steps up into the grand mansion that housed the High King of the Noldor.

 

She found her adar at home and alone in his study and he cheerfully welcomed her, placing a kiss upon her brow. “Daughter! You are a welcomed sight! Come! Come seat yourself and share some tea with your old adar!”

 

She embraced him back and chuckled as she took her seat, accepting the offered cup of tea. “I hope I find you well, Ada.” she greeted.

 

“Yes, yes! Just doing the dreary business that this crown brings with it.” Finarfin jovially said as his daughter’s visit had put him in a fine mood.

 

“Have you ever thought, Ada, about giving the crown back to your Adar or even to Fingolfin?” she asked out of genuine curiosity, recalling her conversation with Thranduil and his own reluctance to take up the crown again.

 

“I have and they won’t take it. Can’t say I blame them. It sounds a lot more fun than it actually is!” he exclaimed.

 

His daughter smiled in some amusement as she recalled that Thranduil’s own adar had also flatly refused to take up the crown again. And no one could budge Oropher once he’d decided to dig in his heels on any matter!

 

She’d once found Oropher unpleasant and argumentative, while she still wore the ring, and had long decided against him. But once relieved of the ring she’d gotten to know him, with all his idiosyncrasies. She’d gleaned he was quirky, rather than unpleasant, and had decided to befriend him and his very sweet and mischievous wife, Gilliniel. It probably helped that she had espied him on more than one occasion, sneaking a sweet to one or more of her own great grandchildren. Or that he seemed a favorite of all the little ones, regardless of whether sweets were involved or not.

 

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that, Ada, but it seems to not be too heavy a burden upon your brow. I’ll admit that at one time I had hoped for such. I’m only grateful I outgrew that wish.” she smiled in a self deprecating way.

 

“Nay, you must not think of such things now. They are in the past and you are home now.” Finarfin gently insisted. “But tell me, daughter. Is there a reason you’ve come all the way from that forest of yours to visit your old adar?” Finarfin inquired.

 

“Meren Taur is not my forest, adar. But I am quite content there. And Celeborn loves it so. It is truly beautiful there. You should come and visit us sometime. Legolas has created such a wonderful home for us all. It seems that Thranduil had spent centuries sending him seeds and saplings from his own Woodland Realm and Legolas created a home away from home there. It perfectly blends the beauty of Ennor with that ancient forest. It is truly unique in all of Aman!” Galadriel fairly gushed in her praise.

 

Finarfin lifted a brow in surprise at his daughter. This was certainly different from her last visit to him when she had wanted him to lend her aid in spiriting her family away from the evil clutches of that ellon! _Something_ had changed.

 

“I had thought you didn’t like or trust this ellon. What has changed for you, daughter?” the king asked.

 

Galadriel sighed and went on to explain the whole sorry tale to her adar of how they had all been tainted by the wearing of the rings of Celebrimbor and how she’d been delivered by the wife of Thranduil’s brother-in-honor, and with it the opening of her own eyes to those around her. Most especially, Thranduil.

 

He father patted her hand and tut-tutted in dismayed sympathy for his daughter’s plight, kicking himself for not seeing that something like this had afflicted her.

 

“Nay, adar, Do not fret so. It is done now. But to answer your question, I am here because Thranduil has received an invitation for the High Feast. For him _and_ _his family!”_ she said emphasizing, in especial, his family, as though this were a matter of some concern.

 

“But what of it? The invitation is specific. He is invited along with his entire family. I know you and your brothers did not go when you were all yet young, but you didn’t seem to want to go. Something about a hunting trip you had all planned along with your cousins for _months and months_ to attend.” Finarfin said with some amusement recalling their near tantrum.

 

“That’s right! I recall that now.” she exclaimed, “It was _awful!_ The ellyn wouldn’t allow me or Aredhel to participate because we were ellyth. I recall being bitter that it was a waste of our time and it would have been better to attend the Feast!”

 

“But ada, this _is_  a matter of great concern to Aran Thranduil. You see, his family is quite large. Why, myself and Celeborn are accounted among those he considers his kin.” she explained.

 

“Well, Celeborn _is_ his kin and his daughters _are_ wed to your grandsons. You _are_ his kin!” Finarfin said, confused.

 

“At our last count we number over sixty.” she said, and then waited expectantly.

 

“Sixty?” Finarfin repeated faintly. “How in Eru’s Name did _that_ happen?”

 

 _“OVER_ sixty.” she said succinctly, “And at last count sixty-three, to be precise. Well, sixty-two and an Istari, but we all consider him family, as well. And it happened the _usual_ way, adar!” she replied with a smirk.

 

“Eru! He has his own tribe!” Finarfin exclaimed.

 

“Aye, and it will only get larger! He still has nine unwed children and three great grandchildren that have wed but have brought forth no elflings…..yet. For they have every intention of doing so.” she offered with a giggle.

 

 _“Ai!_ How many children does this ellon have?!!” Finarfin exclaimed, fairly scandalized.

 

“He has fathered sixteen!” she said.

 

Finarfin blinked.

 

“Oh, you all must go!" he enthused, "If for naught else but for the sheer _scandal_ of it all!” Finarfin said with glee.

 

Galadriel chuckled happily, for hadn’t she said that exact same thing?

 

***********************************************

 

When Galadriel returned she informed Thranduil that the whole of Meren Glír was invited to attend the High Feast and all should be made ready to make the trek to Valimar. She tried not to be amused by the heavy sigh that escaped the King, as she knew he really didn’t want to leave his forest. But that had ever been Thranduil, even in the old days. Oh, he’d go to visit the other realms when necessary, but it was clear to all he didn’t like it! Thranduil was a bit of a homebody! But so were most who had been exiles!

 

“Oh it will be fun, Thranduil! You’ll see. And you won’t have to do it again for many Yeni!” she encouraged.

 

“Fine!” Thranduil exclaimed. “I suppose it is best to do it and get it over with! I also suppose you are correct that we should reveal ourselves in all our splendid chaos so they see we are not some dark menace within their lands!” he concluded.

 

“That’s the spirit!” Galadriel enthused.

 

And so it was that all within the Meren Glír readied themselves to make the trek to Valimar. The organized chaos that was life there quickly disintegrated into actual chaos, but they somehow managed to coerce all into making the journey, including such intractables as Oropher and his adar, Elmo.

 

Mostly that was accomplished by the threats of their wives, Gilliniel and Thala. And those two were nothing if not well-trained ellyn! Domestic bliss was not to be had if their ellyth were not happy and both knew it. A happy ellith equaled a happy home! So they both put on a brave face and prepared for a journey they both knew they would find irritating at best.

 

Thranduil had found out the Dukr King, Dwinil and his family had also been invited, so Thranduil had suggested they travel together. King Dwinil had gratefully agreed, not being sure of his family’s welcome among so many of the Eldar.

 

When the Dukr arrived Dwinil and his bond-mate Runondi looked about in surprise at all the elves who were making the journey with them.

 

“I had thought our invitations were just for family.” Runondi said, as they had just brought themselves, their two sons, their son’s wives and their six grandchildren. If they had been allowed to bring cousins and other kin they could have brought a much larger number, she mused.

 

“This is our family!” Thúl responded cheerfully, “Though I’m just the brother to the Queen. Surely you could have also brought your siblings and their families?” he asked.

 

“We have none. We were both only children. This is all the immediate family we have. Though I suppose we could have brought our cousins and their families?” Dwinil asked.

 

“I don’t see why not. Can you not send a bird to have then join us?” Thúl suggested.

 

“Nay, it is too late now. But tell me, who are all of these?” Runondi asked.

 

“Why, these are all King Thranduil’s family.” Thúl responded, again cheerfully, because he was mischievous and couldn’t wait to see the shock on the faces of the other Realms when their family made its appearance. “All these are children, grandchildren, great grandchildren with a smattering of parents of their spouses. But, all in all, we are all blood kin.” he concluded.

 

“Ye’ve been busy since our last visit, it seems.” Dwinil commented in approval.

 

“Aye! That we have!” Thúl chuckled.

 

Suddenly they heard a clear horn call all all eyes went to Thranduil. He’d brought it out in exasperation, because it was the only way he could gain all their attention. “Alright, listen up. We will be departing in ten minutes! If there is anything you have forgotten now is the time to retrieve it!”

 

So it was, ten minutes later, that the great Clan of the Meren Glír began to make their way up through the road leading out of the Meren Taur on their way North to Valimar and the High Feast.


	11. Chapter 11

Thranduil and his clan arrived in Valimar and he noticed at once that many pavilions had been set up to house the families of the nobles and it had the air of a Faire and Thranduil felt relieved that they would not have to look for accommodations within the city, itself. He had feared they would not be able house them all together. He also noticed they had a long building quite near that apparently were set aside as facilities and bathing chambers. All in all it looked to have been well thought out.

 

When he went up to the ellon in charge of housing them, he saw the ellon’s eyes widen in shock at the number of people in his party. The shock quickly turned to disapproval and Thranduil hid a sigh.

 

“Greetings, I will need accommodations for seventy five of my household.” Thranduil stated, just throwing it out there to let him know how many they needed shelter for. “Twelve of that number is for King Dwinil and his family, but if they could be housed with us that would be most helpful.” he added just for good measure.

 

“You are?” the ellon asked, with a lifted brow.

 

“I am King Thranduil, and all of this,” he said gesturing to his family, “Is my family.” He said, keeping his face serene.

 

The ellon lifted his brows in skepticism, “All these people are your family?” the ellon replied with frank doubt in his voice. But before he could pursue it, King Finarfin came walking up with a huge grin on his face.

 

“King Thranduil! How pleased we all are that you have arrived!” he said jovially, looking about him with a mischievously pleased look upon his face. “You know, my daughter told me how many you were, but I just felt I had to see it with my own eyes to believe it!” Finarfin said.

 

The ellon looked at the High King, and bowed, before saying, “It’s true then? All these are his kin?” the ellon fairly squeaked.

 

“Oh aye! Our good King Thranduil here has fathered sixteen children! And all of these are children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. Pretty much all immediate family!” he paused as he let that sink in. Turning to Thranduil he said, “I hear you still have nine at home. Must be pretty crowded no matter how many rooms you have! Are they all just unmarried or are they still young? I see many very young children among you!” he inquired.

 

“I have one son who is over his majority, but still unwed. Perhaps he’ll meet an ellith that strikes his fancy here. I also have two who are just of age at fifty nine, but the last six are still quite young. Our youngest are only fourteen.” the king replied, now smirking openly at the shocked face of the ellon trying to come up with proper accommodations for a King, his rather large family, and another royal family of dwarves.

 

Finarfin clapped his hands in glee, “I think that is just wonderful that you have such a large clan. I told my daughter," and here he paused, putting a hand to his heart for dramatic affect, "who I, myself, have lost to your clan here, that you have the makings of your own Tribe.” Finarfin responded with a grin and causing Thrandiul, himself, to grin at his antics. He found he liked this ellon.

 

“Aye! That might not be far off, when all is said and done. I know I have three great grandchildren that are planning to have their own families soon. And who knows if the others will yet add to their’s.” Thranduil replied with a sigh, “I know I certainly had no intention of having so many. But I cannot imagine a world without them. They are all so precious in their own way. They are the true gift of Eru and I have been truly Blessed!” he said with a smile.

 

Finarfin agreed that this was so with a soft smile and then he slapped Thranduil heartily on the back deciding his job was done in smoothing the way for Thranduil. He felt he owed the ellon for all the years his daughter had caused him grief. He then excused himself as he espied his daughter and her bond-mate. The ellon checking them in, quickly finished with his calculations and pointed to a vast field behind the facilities where they would pitch their pavilions and where they could all remain together.

 

Thranduil was relieved they were so near the facilities, because they had a lot of babies and little ones, thanked the ellon, who had provided him with a schedule of events, and signaled to his troop that they were all to follow the ellon to the designated area. They all pitched in to help and in no time whatsoever, they had their own little village set up on the Faire Grounds, complete with cooking areas. Thranduil made sure that King Dwinil’s Pavilion was set up next to his own, having every intention of protecting the Dukr with the sheer numbers of his own family. He knew they were a very capable people, but he felt responsible for them nonetheless.

 

The grounds had been set up for different contests of skill and Thranduil had high hopes that his own people would make a good showing. If his son, Legolas entered the Archery Tournament he fully intended placing a small bet on him to win. He wondered if he could persuade his wife and her brother to perform in a swordsmanship exhibition, for when those two began their dance with the blades it was a sight to behold!

 

But that first evening was a planned reception with welcoming speeches by King Ingwë, King Fingolfin and King Olwë. In other words, all the High Kings of the three houses of High Elves. Thranduil thought they should also include King Lenwë, on behalf of the Nandor, but this wasn’t his party. It was also highly possible Manwë, himself, would address them.

 

He noticed that his family were beginning to attract a bit of attention, so he went in search of his wife. He found her handing off their two little ones over to their older siblings and he went to stand beside her. Arien had completed her tour of the Heavens and Tilion was beginning his shift. So he gathered his family, together with the Dukr and they broke their fast, all seated upon chairs and tables provided to them by that worthy ellon, who, Thranduil decided, was a good fellow despite his surly attitude when he first beheld them.

 

He stood at one point, and gained their attention to read to them the schedule of events that had been provided to him. He told them they could do as they will but he expected them all to be there for the Welcoming Ceremonies. He also told them that this first evening he expected them all to be in and accounted for at a decent hour.

 

He also told them, in no uncertain terms, that none of them were to go about alone in this mass chaos without at least one other family member accompanying them. And if you were a child, another child did not constitute company. He then indicated where the skill contests would be held and then let them get on with their meal.

 

*******************************************

 

Thranduil was walking with his wife, just enjoying the evening and taking stalk of his surrounding when he felt eyes boring into his skull. Someone was staring at him. When he looked up he was caught in the gaze of his uncle, King Thingol. Thingol’s eyes widened in surprise at seeing his nephew, and then they narrowed and a brow lifted. Thranduil immediately felt thirty five years old - and in trouble.

 

He wife beside him caught his thoughts and emotions and immediately burst out in giggles. It became so uncontrollable she turned to face him so nobody else could tell she’d lost her composure. Any one looking on them would have been confused, for her bowed head and shaking shoulders made it appear as though she was weeping into her husband’s chest. Except, instead of a solicitous husband, Thranduil’s face split into a wide grin of amusement. Then he did a most scandalous thing. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, kissing the top of her head. He didn’t care. Let them look. His Glori composed herself and moved to again stand by his side.

 

Thingol walked over to bid his nephew greetings, and Thranduil greeted him in return and introduced him to his wife, before Thingol said, “You know I thought I’d seen you twice before, but they didn’t know me. Imagine my surprise to realize there were two of them! And in seeing you, that there are three of you walking around.” Thingol said with a lifted brow.

 

Thranduil chuckled, “You saw my son’s Tamchon and Camben. Or as we call them, Tam and Cam. And, obviously, identical twins. We actually have several of those.” Thranduil replied, smiling at his wife.

 

“They are your very image. You must be very proud. Is your adar here?” Thingol asked.

 

“Yes! As is daeradar, your brother! You must come and say hello!” Thranduil enthused.

 

“Thank you, I think I will.” Thingol replied and they began walking back towards their encampment. For an encampment it indeed appeared to Thingol's eyes, as it seemed Thranduil had brought a veritable army with him. Then be began to see the individuals. He saw many, many who were clearly members of Thranduil’s family.

 

Some looked like Oropher and his brother Elmo, and others who clearly took after Thranduil, himself. And he saw twins! As he looked he saw people who were clearly twins, whether identical or had a fraternal twin sibling, and they were everywhere! And then his eyes zeroed in on a pair of ellyth, identical twins who were the very visage of his lost daughter Lúthien.

 

Thingol looked at the ellyth, Elliel and Elwen and his lips parted and tears started to his eyes. “Eru! They look just like my Lúthien.”

 

Thranduil knew what he was saying. Everyone had seen the resemblance to their aunt, Arwen, but what only a handful besides himself saw was their resemblance to their long lost grandmother, Thingol's daughter and his cousin, Lúthien.

 

“They are actually your descendants. They are your great, great, great great granddaughters. They are also my granddaughters. My daughters married the sons of Lord Elrond, who is the son of Elwing, who is the daughter of Dior who is your Lúthien’s only son. Those ellyth aren’t twins. They are cousins. They each have a twin brother and those brothers also look like they are twins.”

 

At Thingol’s confused look at how such a thing was possible Thranduil explained, “Elrond’s sons are identical twins and my daughters are identical twins. It’s not so amazing when you think on it. In fact, Elrond is an identical twin, though his brother is long gone as he took the Gift of Eru.

 

“Why do I not know any of this? Thingol asked. “You would think someone would have told me. To know that my daughter’s line was already here in Aman all this time!”

 

“That is a good question. I know Elrond has been here over half a millennia! Thranduil exclaimed. “Perhaps they feared it would cause you pain?”

 

“But you didn’t fear it would cause me pain?” Thingol asked

 

“What would you have me say? I would never lie to you about them. You have family here. Your brothers are here. My daeradar is in my forest, as is my adar. I am there. We are your family. Elrond is there. His sons are there as are my children and their children.” Thranduil earnestly said.

 

“I would like to know them. I wonder now if my wife knew of this. I cannot see how she did not and I wonder why she did not think to tell me.” Thingol said.

 

“I wonder at that too. I don’t know when it was that you were re-embodied, but your great granddaughter, Elwing is the wife of the Mariner, Eärendil. He who sails Vingilótë with the Silmaril that Elwing saved when the sons of Fëanor came to slay all at Sirion in the final kinslaying.

 

“It was there they stole her sons, Elrond and Elros and she flung herself into the sea in despair. Then Ulmo changed her into a seabird and she found her husband and together they begged the Belain to deliver those in Ennor from the evil of Morgoth. This they did but set Eärendil apart and he is our star Gil-Estel that rises every night to give us Hope.

 

“All this is about your House. Your family. And those ellyth are the last generation that has been born of your line, for the line of Lúthien will never fail.” Thranduil finished his tale, feeling like an elfling reciting a history lesson and wondering why it was Thingol seemed to know none of this.

 

“Your former wife is here with your daughter, in my realm.” Thingol said abruptly,  “Did you know Laerwend named the ellith Serien?” Thingol asked, then sighed. “I tell you this not to cause you pain, but just to let you know where they are if you didn’t already know.”

 

Thranduil’s lips thinned in anger, for that name meant Daughter of the Bitter One or Bitter Fruit and had most been in use during times of war when the mother had been left widowed. “I had called her Ilesteliel. Should she have been found I believe I would have called her Amdirellui.” Thranduil replied.

 

Thingol smiled because he remembered this whimsical side of his nephew. It had been this aspect of him that had led him into more scrapes than he thought it possible for an elfling to accomplish in so short a lifetime! And it was just like him to name a lost daughter as Lost hope and then to think of Sweet Hope if he’d recovered her.

 

“They know about you but fear you.” Thingol began,  “There is strange talk of you. We were all told to leave you be. Not to bother you. And of course the only people who did bother you ended up with your Realm having a magical barrier around it that puts the one my Melian made seem like child’s play. Care to explain that? Thingol asked.

 

Thranduil merely smiled, “Not really.” and then, “Those who mean us no harm are welcome in my forest.”

 

“I thought it was Oromë’s forest.” Thingol blithely replied.

 

“I’ve not seen Lord Oromë even once in the forest. That is not to say it is not still his forest, but he seems to not mind at all that we are there. My people have been there for close to three ages." Thranduil said.

 

"And now you are their King and you have the largest Realm in Aman." Thingol said.

 

“The people there asked me to take the crown. I didn’t want it. I wanted to retire. But having agreed to take it up again, it is my responsibility to protect them. I take that responsibility seriously. I will do what I must to protect my people and my forest. And it _is_ my forest. It knows me and has accepted me.” Thranduil said with conviction.

 

Thingol felt there was a power in those words. Like he’d just heard a great truth and he wondered at it.

 

“If my daughter wishes to know me, to know her twin brother, she is welcome to approach us. We don’t know her, but she has a great number of brothers and sisters who might wish to meet her. They know she exists. If anything grieves me, it is that they made no attempt to seek out Legolas when he arrived on these shores. He denies it but I know it hurt him they didn’t do so.” Thranduil replied with the first hint of anger in his voice.

 

“Yes, they knew,” Thingol said, “We all knew. The tale was told when King Finarfin’s daughter arrived with the Istari and the strange little folk.”

 

“But surely you knew that Elrond, your grandson was also on that ship?” Thranduil exclaimed.

 

“I’m afraid I didn’t think much on it. It had nothing to do with us, you see. Just the ending of a tale that began when those Belain were so foolish as to release an evil so great upon the world that its tale took three Ages to complete.” Thingol mused, “But we did hear of Legolas Thranduilion when he arrived with a Child of Aulë. And all that did was remind me of you. If I feel any guilt at all it is that I did not seek him out for your sake. For he is my kin because you are my kin.” Thingol sadly replied.

 

Thranduil reached out to grasp the hand of his uncle in affection. Though this ellon had reprimanded him on many, many occasions he could perceive the old ellon had a fondness for him despite that. Or perhaps because of it? One never knew with Thingol.

 

He smiled before recalling what they had been discussing. _Them._ And ‘them’ knowing not only his son had arrived, but himself as well. “Well, with regards to Legolas’s mother? That is entirely up to my son. I have no wish to see her. My thoughts are no longer _‘bitter,’_ but I feel no need to know her. She gave me my son, and I’m grateful. But she not only took my daughter from me, she took something that belonged only to my bond-mate. That has been most grievous for me to bear.” Thranduil replied, the bitterness in his voice belying his words.

 

He continued with some exasperation, “And all for some childish wish to make everyone happy when all she had to do was confess that she’d fallen in love and had found her own bond-mate. How difficult would that have been? Even in noble houses it happens. What are you to do?”

 

“Well, certainly nothing as drastic as setting a quest to steal a jewel from the crown of the darkest entity that ever set foot on our world.” Thingol replied wryly

 

“But that story has survived the Ages! It is not so much even of you, but of their persistence and perseverance. It has ever given young lovers hope. Though, now that I think on it, such stories could even set a silly ellith on a path that ruins the hopes of everyone they touch.” Thranduil replied, still a little annoyed with the whole situation.

 

Suddenly, Thranduil stiffened and _knew_ something had happened. _Felt it._ Something his wife had done. _Uh-oh!_ She was annoyed but ‘ _not sorry!’_ and he felt a willful stubbornness emanating from her. And then two of his sons were running towards him with fear written on their faces, “Núrchil! Nothil! What is wrong!?” he asked in a panic.

 

Thingol wondered at Thranduil’s strange behavior of a sudden, even as he saw two beautiful young ellyn, identical twins, running up to Thranduil. He saw enough of a resemblance to know these must be related to him. Sons? Grandsons?

 

“Ada! Ada! Nana just made a bunch of mean ellyn go away!” They both spoke in a rush, clearly disturbed.

 

“Wait, one at a time! What do you mean _‘go away’?”_ Thranduil asked, mildly disturbed.

 

They exchanged a glance, as only twins can and Nothil said, “There was a bunch of ellyn. And they were saying really mean things. And then one tried to push Rachil and Raphen down and, and” he stuttered to a stop and his brother picked up the tale from there.

 

“And then Nana shouted No! And then she pointed at them and then they were just disappeared.” Núrchil concluded with wide eyes.

 

“But all their clothes were still there!” Nothil added a little gleeful because it all seemed so _naughty!_

 

Thranduil just stood with a stunned look on his face before he blinked and ordered, “Show me!” and followed where his sons led him, leaving his uncle staring after him in bewilderment before he followed in their wake

 

Thranduil came upon a scene of utter pandemonium. People were circled around and he could see his wife in the center glowing gold and looking like an angry she-wolf, his youngest, _his babies,_ in her arms with their little arms wrapped around her neck, but with looks of abject fear upon their faces. He made his way to her side and barked for everyone to back off. When they looked like they would disobey he let his own light flare as he let some of his own anger fly. Then they _did_ back up.

 

“Beloved,” he murmured and tried to touch her mind. He felt her anger and fear, not for herself, but for their little ones, and he sent her his reassurance and love. He felt her immediately calm. Everything would be well. They were together. They could do anything together. Then he started to glean what had happened. The Noldor who had been causing trouble in their forest. The same who had treated the Dukr so shabbily in Aulë’s own Halls, of all places. These had approached a Lady who looked to be alone and unprotected by her male relations and had sought to harry her.

 

She had tolerated it quite well until one had reached to push their little ones, Rachil and Raphen, down. Then she’d snapped. And like the she-wolf protecting her cubs she’d struck. Only this nana-wolf had claws. She’d done, _something_ to them. He could see their clothing laying on the ground in piles. Like the clothing had remained after their bodies had disappeared only to collapse in a heap when they no longer had the support of a body to hold them up.

 

“Beloved? Where are they?” he gently asked. He knew they weren’t dead. It wasn’t in her to do such.

 

“Home. In bed. Naked.” she bit out. And completely unrepentant. And Thranduil began to laugh. Long and loud and hard. And he embraced her and his babes and held them tight. _Oh Eru!_ he thought. He could just imagine their shock to realize what had happened. And he laughed even harder.

 

“What are you laughing at? This witch just killed our kin!” One of the Nolder shouted.

 

“Call my wife a witch again and I’ll do to you what she did to them!” Thranduil fairly growled, his mirth abruptly leaving him.

 

“Your kin are fine. They are in their homes. If you do not believe me I suggest you go check for yourselves.” Thranduil said, and then, “And the next time you even _think_ of harming my wife or try to bully a couple of  _babies_  I may do a lot worse than what my wife did to them! Now go! All of you! The show is _over!”_ Thranduil fairly barked, as he gathered his family together to leave that place, Thingol following behind.

 

As they walked away to find the rest of their kin, they noticed a group of Belain approaching them.

 

“May we ask what “worse” you would do to these malefactors?” One of the Balan, Estë he thought, from her appearance asked.

 

“I don’t know. Put them on top of the highest peak here and let them sweat it out. Or something.” Thranduil said, not even really sure himself.

 

“But that could kill them.” she persisted.

 

“Nay, I cannot do such and you know this. I would make sure they were enchanted and no harm could come to them. But a little fear would do them some good. Thranduil said, stubbornly, still agitated by the scare they had put into his wife.

 

“You are very young. That is something a child would think of.” The Balan said.

 

A bit annoyed now, at being confronted when it was his wife and child who had been threatened in their midst, Thranduil said, “And apparently my nature precludes me ever becoming any older.”

 

Thingol was following this odd conversation, that apparently everyone but himself could follow, when Thranduil’s wife spoke up.

 

“Do you want us to fix your trees? I’m pretty sure we can fix them. Do you want them back? Do you want them back and smaller? Or a grove of them? I’m pretty sure we can do that, you know. Or do you just like them dead and ugly and stinky? All to remember a bad balan who is out in the void now? If he’s still out there and Father Eru hasn’t fetched him and remade him, that is.” Glori concluded trying to change the subject away from her actions and the confrontation this balan was forcing upon her husband.

 

Both Vana and Yavanna were those with Estë and blinked at her in thought. They had been unable to heal the trees when they had fallen to Ungoliant so long ago. They had never removed the fallen husks of the trees, but had decided to keep them as a reminder of the evil that could even manifest itself within this Blessed Realm.

 

But perhaps now, especially after the brutish behavior of those spoiled young ellyn, who were certainly not really young but behaved no better than elfings in a tantrum, was the time to change that.  And it came into Yavanna’s heart that perhaps if those trees could somehow be renewed then the suspicions directed towards these powerful Ainur would cease and bring new hope into their realm.

 

“I would see them renewed, if you think it possible. But with Arien and Tilion there is now no need to have a land in perpetual light. For even then, when it would seem no evil could come upon us as there were no shadows upon the land, evil did find us.” Yavanna said.

 

“We are elves and love the starlight. I would be aggrieved, indeed, if I could not look upon them in the evening hours.” Thranduil said.

 

“But you are no longer of the eldar.” Estë said and Thranduil fairly rolled his eyes at her. Did this balan not realize what he was and what his nature had been? But Thingol's ears had fairly perked up at that bit of information. No longer of the Eldar? Then what was he?

 

“Estë, please!” Yavanna said, “You are Earth. Is it within your power?” she asked Thranduil.

 

“I know not. My wife says we can do it, so it might be that it requires the Yúl-Ren to accomplish.” Thranduil replied defining all four of them as One. “But you must think on how you want them restored. My forest is far away and may not be affected by their light, but you must decide how much light you actually want upon this land here.” Thranduil replied. “Should you wish us we will not be hard to find! Just follow the scenes of chaos.” Thranduil concluded with a smirk.

 

Then he, his wife and his uncle proceeded to their Pavilion. “Nephew, what did Yavanna mean you are Earth. And what did Estë mean you are no longer of the Eldar?” Thingol asked, agitation clearly in his voice.

 

Thranduil hesitated, but his Glori stepped in, “It means that we are of the Ainur. I am a Water Elemental and my One is a Earth Elemental. My brother is an Air Elemental and his wife is a Fire Elemental. Together we are a Complete Single Unit called a Yúl-Ren. Then it gets complicated. But know that together we will be able to heal those Trees of theirs.” Glori replied firmly.

 

“Is this why they told us to leave you all alone?” Thingol asked.

 

“Maybe. Probably. I don’t know.” Thranduil replied.

 

“That sounds an awful lot like some of the excuses you used to use when you were standing before me from one of your many transgressions.” Thingol replied dryly. Which caused Thranduil to laugh heartily in appreciation!


	12. Chapter 12

The High Feast was expected to last for a full two weeks. Thanduil and his family were enjoying the change of scenery, but all knew that they would certainly welcome the time when it came to an end and they could all go home. In the meantime, they had already been there over a week and they were enjoying themselves.

 

Legolas had taken first place in the archery contest, but what surprised Thranduil was Tam and Cam tied for second place and Alagon took third. He’d had no idea his twins could even shoot a bow, let alone excel at it. They must have had plenty of practice when they had spent all that time in the woods.

 

Thranduil had excused himself from competing at all since he was sure that it would no longer be fair as his reflexes were much keener now that he was ainu. In fact all four of them had. Most of his children, grandchildren and his great grandchildren made decent showings in all the contests they entered even against opponents that were legendary in their skills.

 

Fandi even won the sword skill contest against Glorfindel. Thranduil secretly smirked at this for it gained him the attention of many a maiden and Fandi didn’t know what to do with the attention. Especially when he noticed a Vanyar maiden was making shy eyes at him and he responded by blushing to his ear tips. Thranduil kept his fingers crossed.

 

At some point grumbling had started as word spread that Thranduil and his wife were not eldar, but ainu and that the contests his children had won should be forfeit since it was not a fair competition. It did not seem to matter that it was obvious by their appearance and fëar that they were all, indeed, eldar, the malcontents were sure the contests had been unfairly won. And as those accusations began to reach those who won, they had all returned their prizes without being asked.

 

Even those of his kin who were kin by marriage, like the brothers, Haldir, Orophin and Rumil who had either won or placed in a triathlon type contest that involved climbing, jumping and shooting moving targets. As had the sons of Elrond, who had placed first and second in a dagger throwing contest. To a one, they all returned them. Thranduil was proud of them, but sorry they had given up their prizes since they had all won them fair and square. But he understood it was now a matter of honor to them and the accusations stung.

 

But what really touched his heart was the Dukr princes had also returned their prizes as they had taken all three places in the axe throwing contest. They had also felt it a matter of honor to stand with those who had stood by their people in Ennor as well as here in Aman.

 

Unbeknownst to those of the House of Thranduil and the Dukr, the Kings, Finarfin, Thingol and Olwë, had all protested to King Ingwë on behalf of their maligned kin, but Ingwë felt it was out of his hands. The three had argued that it was indeed within his power as High King of them all, but he would not be swayed by them, the three leaving disgruntled and not at all pleased.

 

************************************

 

With but a few days left of the High Feast, the entire event had suddenly taken on a sour note for all involved and while they didn’t say so outright, it was clear they’d had enough and wanted to leave.

 

Thranduil had decided to seek out those belain he'd spoke to the week before, and bringing his wife, brother-in-honor and sister-in-honor with him, they entered Valimar proper. He wanted to settle with those trees and then he wanted to take his family home, having himself, become disenchanted with the whole thing.

 

Thranduil, Glori, Thúl and Norel made their way to the Ezellohar, which was outside the Western Gate to the city of Valimar. As they had entered through the Southern Gate, they had to travel through the city to reach them. The only other time they had been there they had entered through the Eastern Gate and had therefore never seen the Ezellohar. And Valimar was large! Not as large as Tirion, but none of them had ever actually set foot in that city, which was upon Túna, having only seen the city when they had traveled through the Calacirya to step upon Aman proper when they arrived.

 

When they reached the Western Gate they actually had to walk out of the city for the mound of the Ezellohar sat outside that gate. And it was quite large! And they viewed the remains of the two trees there. Those trees must have been enormous! Surprisingly, or not depending on one's view of all things ainu, they found Vana and her sister Yavanna already upon the mound.

 

“Oh good! You are here” Yavanna exclaimed, “We have been discussing what would be the best way to arrange the trees. We think it best to have much, _much_ smaller trees planted in an arc following the natural curve of the mound, with a smaller arc next to that and a third row in a yet smaller arc that will be closest to the pool that used to be filled with the dew drops of each tree.

 

“The light will be much less, and truly we calculate that only the mound itself will be lit, with the front of the city gates and walls absorbing much of the light so as to not disturb those within. Also, neither Arien, Tilion nor the evening stars will be hindered in their own lights. And those who once tended the trees can tend to all of them like they are orchards and collect the dew to refill the pools. Do you think this possible?” Yavanna breathlessly asked, hope shining in her eyes.

 

“I think that is a marvelous plan. If you will permit us we will begin.” Thranduil said having discerned what it was they intended.

 

They could accomplish this by planting about thirty trees, which would be descendants of each tree. So all told, about sixty trees. So they bent upon the remains of the tree that had been Laurelin and by using their gifts were able to coax an enormous seedling from it. This in turn they were able to turn into the thirty they would require.

 

They did the same with the remains of the tree that had been Telperion with the same results. They then informed the Belain that the remains of the trees would need to be removed so they could prepare the soil. They gave their consent and the Yúl-Ren began their work.

 

Had anyone come upon them they would have remarked that the Yúl-Ren, themselves, resembled the two trees with Glori and Thúl standing side by side, lit with a golden glow, while Thranduil and Norel stood side by side, lit with a silver glow. All four stood together with their hands clasped, and their glow would wax and wane as the trees themselves had done so long ago and they appeared to be the very embodiment of the trees.

 

The husks of the trees were buried deep within the mound, the ground opening up to receive them as if in a deep grave and their forms would provide nourishment for their offspring. Then the seedlings were planted in the manner that was pleasing to Yavanna, as they had been her creation. All through the day the Yúl-Ren waxed and waned with their gold and silver lights and the sixty trees grew. They rather resembled beech trees except their bark and leaves were gold or silver, depending on their sire, when they began to take on the fullness of their growth and it could be seen that this had been a wise plan.

 

Dusk was just beginning to fall when the Yúl-Ren had completed their work. The trees were all fully grown and would last forever if tended well. On either side they were waxing and waning together but starting at the outer ring, then the second ring and reaching a crescendo at the center ring. And they would wane the same way. And gold and silver both were lit at the same time with their lights mingling in the center ring. It was done and it had been done well.

 

Yavanna and her sister thanked them with tears in their eyes and the Yúl-Ren bowed their heads in return, for it had been their pleasure to not so much create, but redesign that which had already existed with such a beautiful result. They then left that place and made their way back to their kin.

 

*********************************************

 

That evening it wasn’t long before the light from the new groves began to attract attention. As everyone made their way through the city to view the source of the light, the crowds were growing larger and larger as those within the city began leaving their homes to see what the light was, for it was reminiscent of the two trees.

 

But this light was a lower, more pleasant glow, that did not distract from the viewing of the stars they all loved. And they sang! For these trees had voices. They were young and awake and aware. And when their light waxed it was as if they were lifting their voices in a soft symphony of joy, and their melody fading as they waned.

 

When the multitude came upon the western gate they all exited the city to the gather around the great mound of the Ezellohar to gaze in wonder and awe at the beauty they found there. Those who had been there in the days of the Two Trees wept in joy at the sight, recalling those days of innocence.

 

Then the multitude did begin to wonder at this miracle for they recalled that the trees could not be healed. It was then that their Lords and Ladies revealed themselves. For there standing at the base of the mound were all fourteen Belain. Then the Lord of Aman addressed the multitude, “Behold the return of the light to Aman. We give Thanks to those who Blessed us and gave to us that which we lost to malice so long ago.” Manwë began and those present thought that the Valar had brought forth the light and began to praise the Valar for the Blessing.

 

“Nay. Do not praise us for this work, for it is not ours. For those Blessed by Eru have done this for you.” And Manwë paused, “They did this for you even as you murmured against them. They did this for you even as you disparaged their children and kin. They did this for you even as none of you stood up for their kin as they returned to you, in honor, the small tokens they rightfully earned in contests you set for your own entertainment.” he paused again, “It is they who you should be thanking for this gift that they presented to you.” And then they were gone, leaving the multitude in various stages of shame and grief.

 

Some began to leave to go seek out those of the House of Thranduil and hurried through the city to reach the Faire Grounds through the Southern Gate. But when they reached the area that had housed the large clan of Thranduil’s house they found them not. Nor any sign that they had ever been there, the area left pristine, with the pavilions neatly folded and left near the long building.

 

*****************************************

 

Those of the Meren Glír did not flee the High Feast as though they were fugitives, but made their way leisurely towards their home. They were therefore a bit surprised when a small group of riders came up upon them as if in a hurry. They made their way until they found King Thranduil, who was flanked by his son, Legolas, his adar, Oropher, and his daeradar, Elmo. All four were enjoying the ride and camaraderie and were just discussing that they should do this more often, the events of the High Feast already put aside.

 

They all halted when they saw the identities of the riders, for they were the Kings, Finarfin, Thingol and Olwë, themselves. King Thingol addressed Thranduil, “Leaving without saying goodbye, nephew?” he asked with an arched brow.

 

“My apologies, uncle. I didn’t think anyone would notice our absence.” Thranduil began, ignoring Finarfin’s snort of disbelief and amusement. “Besides, it was beginning to feel as though we had overstayed our welcome.” Thranduil replied with a smirk.

 

“We all lodged protests on behalf of your kin and friends,” King Olwë began, with a nod to King Dwinil, “Unfortunately, King Ingwë did not believe it his place to intervene.” Olwë concluded, himself ignoring a snort of derision from Finarfin. It entered Thranduil’s mind that Finarfin would be right at home participating in one of his wife’s and brother-in-honor’s non-verbal conversations.

“I thank you, Uncle. I am just sorry we did not have more time to become acquainted.” Thranduil politely said.

 

“Ha! They all saw what you did! They are feeling mightily low about now!” Finarfin remarked with amusement, his eyes twinkling, greatly resembling his daughter in that moment. “But we couldn’t just let you leave without a promise not to make yourself scarce!”

 

Both Elmo and Oropher looked at Thranduil with accusation. “And just what did you do?” Oropher fairly barked.

 

“Nothing! Well, something.” Thranduil began in automatic defense mode, much to his son’s delight. “Don’t look at me like that! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

 

Thingol laughed, “Never change, Thranduil!”

 

It was then decided they would take a small break for tea and stretch their legs so the kings could all converse in peace. Legolas wandered off to find his wife and leave the old people in peace.

 

It was a sight to behold the three brothers, Thingol, who was once Elwë, Elmo and the youngest, Olwë, together again. And they sat automatically in age order, as if it were something they had done in habit long ago. Thingol with his true silver hair, Elmo with silver-white and the pure white of Olwë. They had been the sons of the first awakened, Enel and Enelyë at Cuiviénen, and had the fullness of strength and stature of the first born. Thranduil, Oropher and Dwinil sat across from them. 

 

“So, care to talk about what you all did with those trees? It’s the talk of all Aman by now!” Finarfin finally posed what was on the their mind, though it was a mystery to Elmo, Oropher and Dwinil.

 

“Not really.” Thranduil replied. And then, “What?!!” when he noticed the disapproving look from his adar and daeradar.

 

“Peace, brother. Nephew.” Thingol said to both Elmo and Oropher. “He did nothing wrong, save create a miracle by relighting the two trees.”

 

At the look of wonder upon the faces of his adar and daeradar, Thranduil deflected, “They aren’t the two trees. Those are gone. We just made…..babies. Descendants of the two. They are smaller and there are more of them. We made thirty of each kind. They are nowhere near as blinding and merely put out a soft glow.”

 

Finarfin chuckled in amusement, “Well, we certainly know you are all very good at creating babies!” And the Dukr, Dwinil snorted in amused agreement.

He then sobered, “But in all honesty, I’m sure they are feeling like swine with their churlish behavior towards you and your kin.” Finarfin said.

 

“So they should, do you know that some even attacked his wife and babies?!” Thingol said, clearly affronted.

 

Thranduil nodded, “Aye, they were the same who harried Dwinil’s people in the Halls of Aulë and then tried to cut down my trees in the forest. They upset the Onodrim terribly. You haven’t lived until an Ent chastises you! They take a _really_ long time doing it!” Thranduil concluded mournfully.

 

Oropher chuckled, “You were chewed out by a tree?”

 

“The Onodrim are the Shepherds of the Forest. They are sentient creatures created by Eru, Himself, for Yavanna to protect her trees. And no, they don’t chew people out. They lecture. For a really, _really_ long time!” he paused for a moment, “I was, however, chewed out by a couple of queen bees once. They were dreadful scolds!” he said conversationally, as though this was an everyday occurrence for him.

 

The other five looked at him as though he had grown a second head, causing him to spread his and once more exclaiming, “What?!” as though it was they who simply didn’t understand such a simple concept as being scolded by a couple of angry queens, be they bees or not!

 

They soon wrapped up their discussion with promises to not remain strangers and to visit one another regularly and the three kings road back the way they had come. Thranduil and his company continued upon their trek back to their home in the Meren Taur, where Dwinil and his kin would continue on to Durthrbeklbtek.

 


	13. Chapter 13

When King Thingol returned to Bar Siniathandór, which is New Northland Home, he had questions for his wife. She had not wished to accompany him to the High Feast. He had not known why, but suspected that she had seen something that she felt he should experience without her near.

 

All that his nephew had told him had rung true and he wondered why he had paid no heed when the great host had left for war in Ennor. The War of Wrath it had been called. He wondered that he hadn’t noticed when Gil-Estel had risen. The very Silmaril that he had held in his own hand. The gem that had been his own bane.

 

He found his wife in her study reading. “Beloved, would you speak with me?” he asked quietly.

 

She put down her scroll and motioned for him to join her. “I know what troubles you, my love.”

 

“Do you know why I haven’t wished,” he paused, gathering his scattered thoughts, “No, not wished. Why I have not even cared to speak to and get to know the descendants of our daughter? Why it hasn’t even penetrated my mind that our daughter’s line continued and that I had no interest in our own kin?” Thingol asked, anguish in his voice.

 

“Yes, my love. I know why. You were not really caused to forget, just not to care.” Melian said gently.

 

Thingol looked perplexed and she continued. “You had already been in the Halls of Mandos too long. Only Feanor and his sons have been in the Halls longer, but they have many regrets to face. You had regrets, but none as great as deliberate kinslaying, which is their burden to overcome.

 

“It was determined the grief over the loss of our daughter was too much for you. You couldn’t move on. Your grief too great. That is why they decided to interfere. That is why when you were re-embodied you were able to take up your life. Our life. And when the ships began to arrive that carried the descendants of our child you paid them no mind.” Melian explained.

 

“But why not tell me after I had returned? Why keep me in the darkness and in ignorance?” he asked aggrieved.

 

“This was not done to hurt you, my love. I knew a time would come to reveal all to you. That time is now and I have done so. You are strong now and can hear the truth.” Melian assured her husband.

 

“It’s odd. That’s fairly close to what my nephew said.” Thingol mused.

 

Thranduil is ainu now, though he is as a babe in his new nature. There are many times he will speak in power and perhaps not even realize it.” Melian said.

 

“His former wife and daughter are here among us. That situation was always an odd one.” he said.

 

“Yes, it was and it need never have happened. But actions have consequences, even when the thought behind them was sheer foolishness. Though it was perhaps by the Will of Eru that it came to pass, for it was essential that Legolas exist.” Melian said, musingly.

 

“Should we make an effort to reunite them? Not so much the mother with the son, but the daughter to her father and to her brother.” Thingol inquired.

 

“I will think on this.” Melian said, “But I think there may be a way that this can be accomplished sooner rather than later. There will be an event that will take place soon that can be used to throw them together. The rest is up to them.” Melian smiled.

 

************************************************

 

It was a few months after the High Feast debacle that Thranduil and Glori first noticed that their son, Fandi had changed. Fandi had always been a cheerful and chatty ellon. That is, until their return from Valimar when he’d become quiet and withdrawn. At first his parents put it down to the disappointment at their treatment and the loss of his prize, but quickly dismissed that, as such was not in his nature. Besides, he had willingly given it up.

 

They then thought perhaps it was something else. They had asked him but he denied there was anything bothering him and it seemed that afterwards he attempted to put on a cheerful mien, but it was forced and his parents really began to worry that something ailed him.

 

Then the messages began to arrive by courier from King Ingwë regarding a possible match between his daughter, Athyamë and their son Fandir. Puzzled, they wondered if the High King was looking for a political match, but that seemed unlikely. Then they began to wonder if perhaps this explained the somber aspect of their son.

 

“I did notice an ellith giving him admiring glances after he’d won the swords skill contest. I’ve never seen him react so to an ellith before. Could she be the one he pines for? I had not thought they had spoken.” Thranduil said musingly.

 

“Well, we will never know unless we ask him.” Glori stated firmly.

 

“Do you think that’s a good idea, Beloved? Most ellon do not wish to speak to their parents about such matters.” Thranduil said worriedly.

 

“Then what do you suggest, my One?” Glori asked patiently.

 

“Perhaps we should have Fennie talk to him. They are close. If he is to tell anyone it would be her.” Thranduil suggested.

 

“That sounds a fine idea. I was going over to see her in the next day or so anyway. I will talk to her. Perhaps he has already confided to her.” Glori said.

 

***************************************

 

Fenni went to see her brother at her mother’s behest. She found him, as usual, in the healing houses in the Meren Glír.

 

“Greetings, my brother. How does this day find you?” she asked cheerfully.

 

“I’m fine, sister. How is it with you? Are Haldir and Himmion, well?” he inquired, more out of duty and habit than real curiosity.

 

Fenni looked him over and found that her mother had been correct in her belief that something ailed her brother. He looked thinner and a bit wane in his complexion. He also seemed listless and was not his usual cheery self.

 

“Brother?” she questioned gently and softly, with a wealth of meaning in that one word.

 

“Oh Fenni! I’m miserable! I met an ellith and now I’ll never see her again. She’s is so sweet and gentle and we talked for so long while we were at the feast. How am I to go on? I am not worthy of her hand!” Fandi exclaimed miserably.

 

Well, their mother had thought something was bothering him and she had been correct. “Oh Fandi! Do not despair so. Any ellith would be most fortunate, indeed, to have you as a bond-mate. I take it you know her name, do you not? Can you not write to her and find out where her heart lies?” Fenni asked.

 

“Nay! It is impossible. She is the High King’s daughter. He will not see me as a suitable match for her.” Fandi proclaimed miserably.

 

“Well, we shall see, beloved brother. Perhaps not all is as hopeless as you believe.” Fenni declared, hoping she was not raising her brother’s hopes only to have them dashed and his heart broken.

 

***********************************************

 

Fenni went to her mother and told her what was ailing her brother. She was surprised when her mother immediately exclaimed, “Oh thank Eru! So this is not politics and it’s a love-match!”

 

“Nana, what in Ennor are you speaking of?” Fenni asked.

 

“We have been receiving messages from King Ingwë proposing a match between your brother and his daughter. I take it he didn’t mention her name to you, but from what you are telling me I can’t imagine King Ingwë is speaking of another daughter. We’ll have to speak to Fandi and get the tale from him and let him know that his affections are apparently returned by the maiden.” she looked mischievously at her daughter, “This will please your adar immensely. He’s been hoping Fandii would meet a nice ellith and settle down.” Glori said.

 

“You mean move out, don’t you?” Fenni asked with a twinkle in her eye.

 

“It’s the same thing, dearest.” Glori said in a singsong voice.

 

**************************************************

 

Thranduil sat with Glori in their family room and they were waiting for Fandi to return from the healing houses. When he entered their home Thranduil called him over to take a seat and speak with them. This was an uncommon enough event that he complied with a bit of trepidation.

 

“Son, we’ve received a message from King Ingwë requesting a bonding between you and his daughter, Athyamë." Thranduil paused to see a reaction on his son’s face and was rewarded by shock, followed by a beatific smile breaking upon his face. “I take it you know the ellith, then?” he asked.

 

“Oh yes, Ada! She’s…... _wonderful!”_ he breathed, his face aglow with a besotted look upon it.

 

Glori giggled before she asked, “So, are we to assume that you approve of the match, my son?”

 

“Match?” Fandi fairly yelped. “But we barely know each other! Shouldn’t we get to know one another first? Ammie and Emmie waited a century before they wed.” Fandi said, panic stricken.

 

“Son, no one is going to force you into a marriage you are neither ready for nor want.” Thranduil said reassuringly.

 

“But if it is something you are not opposed to you can become betrothed for as long as you feel is needed to become acquainted with one another.” Glori said.

 

“Fandir, should I write back to King Ingwë and tell him that you are interested in his daughter. Or should I write to him and tell him you are not interested in any marriage at this time. The choice is yours, my son.” Thranduil asked.

 

Fandi was silent a moment, and then he took a deep breath. “I am interested, adar. Please don’t think I’m not. I guess,.......I guess I’m just nervous about the whole thing. I never thought it would happen for me. And I was content. But she makes me feel, I don’t know, not content? As though I am missing something important.” Fandi spoke low, as though not sure how to express himself.

 

“How about we write to the High King and suggest a trip to visit him and his daughter in Valimar,” she paused to shoot a stern glance at her husband when he groaned out loud and her son smothered a chuckle, “Behave! This is important!” then she continued, “We can suggest a visit so the two of you can meet and get to know one another before we announce a formal Betrothal. What do you think, Fandi?” his mother asked.

 

“I think that is a good idea. I would like to see her again. Perhaps if I see her and talk to her then I will know my own heart in the matter.” Fandir said, thinking practically and missed the amused look his parents exchanged. For they both knew practicality mattered not at all when the heart was involved.

 

“That’s a fine idea, my son. I will send a messenger to King Ingwë with the proposal and ask when a good time to visit would be.” Thranduil confirmed.

 

***************************************

 

A few months later, right about the time when Summer was fading to Fall, found a much smaller caravan of the House of Thranduil making its way towards Valamar and to the home of High King Ingwë and his bond-mate Queen Sérenis. Both the High King and his Queen were on the steps to the home, a home apart from their apartment’s in Manwë’s Halls. This was a beautiful mansion fit for the High King of the Vanyar and High King of all the Eldar. Made of white stone, it was trimmed with gold and silver and shone in the Sun.

 

Thranduil and Glori had arrived with the two youngest of their children. Artha and Anna having been given permission to stay at home and were in charge of watching Núrchil and Nothil, now aged thirty four, and Glennie and Wennie, now twenty four. All were old enough to be without their parents, but still required supervision. Oropher and Gilliniel had been tasked with keeping their eyes on them, but with all of Meren Glír being their kin it was highly unlikely they wouldn’t be looked after by everyone who lived there.

 

Rachil and Raphen who were now fourteen years of age and though no longer considered toddlers, were still very small children. Too young, in fact to leave behind as they still would fret at being separated from their parents for too long and so they accompanied their parents and older brother as they presented themselves at the home of King Ingwë.

 

The King and Queen were there with their daughter, Athyamë, to greet the family of King Thranduil and smiled as they noticed the little ones asleep in the arms of their parents. King Ingwë began his formal greeting to the King and Queen of Meren Taur when Queen Sérenis threw up her hands and exclaimed, “Oh never mind that! They have little ones who need to come in and refresh themselves. And perhaps have a nap! Come! Come! Let us show you to your rooms, we can manage the formalities later!”

 

Thranduil and Glori smiled in gratitude, as their children were weary and they would all enjoy a chance to wash and change into fresh clothing. As they were shown to their rooms Thranduil did notice the shy smiles and glances between Fandir and Athyamë and he suppressed a smile of his own, but exchanged a knowing glance with his wife. A glance that was also exchanged between their hosts who had also noticed.

 

It was perhaps an hour later when they found themselves in the drawing room of the High King and they were enjoying a cup of tea in a much more relaxed atmosphere. Thranduil and Glori were relieved at this, as they had long since left the protocol of court life behind them.

 

“I hope your journey was pleasant.” Ingwë politely inquired.

 

“It was uneventful, which amounts to the same thing for us.” Thranduil replied with a smile.

 

“Oh it must be wonderful to still have little ones running about. Tis been so long even since our grandchildren were so young!” Sérenis enthused.

 

“Oh? How many do you have?” Glori asked willing to shift the conversation to other people’s children.

 

“We have five children, four of which have already wed. We, of course, are hoping for our youngest to wed soon,” Ingwë said with a meaningful look at Fandi and Athyamë, who both suddenly looked uncomfortable.

 

“Athyamë, why don’t you show Prince Fandir our gardens.” Sérenis gently suggested, correctly surmising they would rather be anywhere else than there at that moment.

 

“Yes, of course, Naneth.” she said and turned towards Fandi with a small curtsey, “Would you like to accompany me, Prince Fandir?” Athyamë politely inquire.

 

“Yes, please! That sounds wonderful.” Fandi breathed in relief. And the two escaped the drawing room to escape the humiliation of being discussed by their elders as though they weren’t there.

 

Once the two were safely out of earshot both Thranduil and Glori chuckled, “They would have fairly flew if they could have. Did you ever see anything so adorable, my One?” she said in amusement.

 

“Nay beloved, but I’m not sure we’ve ever been in quite this situation before. Except for Elder Anuben demanding to know what our son’s intentions were towards his daughters, it has ever been stammering ellon asking for my blessing to court our daughters.” Thranduil replied greatly entertained. “I must say we were quite surprised by your message, King Ingwë. We had no idea our Fandi even knew an ellith, let alone spoke with one!”

 

“Please, just Ingwë in our home, especially if we are to be family.” Ingwë insisted, “We have been hopeful for centuries that our Athyamë would find a match and settle like her sister and brothers. But she never seemed to take an interest in any ellon - until your son.” Ingwë confided.

 

“Aye, she just about swooned when she spoke of the handsome ellon who won the sword skill competition. We felt it expedient to write to you and see if he felt the same before her interest should wane.” Sérenis said before realizing that topic could be an uncomfortable one. Ingwë felt moved to apologize.

 

“Please forgive me for that. I feel I handled that situation badly. I did not want strife, though the Kings from all the other realms protested that your house was being unfairly targeted. Especially as King Finarfin was one of those and it was his own people that made most of the fuss.” Ingwë said a bit mournfully. "Though, truthfully, I don't even know why they were there. Twas only the royal houses that were invited. I don't even know whence these came from!" he added a little indignantly.

 

“Though I felt bad for my sons, I felt most aggrieved for my sons-in-honor who are not even of my blood, and the Dukr princes who all felt honor bound to return theirs.” Thranduil said, “Though I know you were just trying to keep the peace it was for those that I felt we must remove ourselves. To my eyes it was poor-sportsmanship.” Thranduil replied neutrally, not wishing to sound judgmental, though he felt it was a poor showing on Ingwë’s part.

 

“Aye, that it was. But all I could consider was avoiding strife and your kin had been most gracious in forestalling any grief that might have arisen had it been allowed to fester. Again, I apologize to you King Thranduil.”

 

Thranduil felt sudden compassion for the King. For what would he have done had he been King of so many diverse houses? There was a time he’d had to deal with the noble Sindar Houses that resided within his Halls and juggling between offending this one or favoring that one was ever a fine line he'd had to tread. But those times were long gone and those nobles, for the most part, now resided with King Thingol as they had of old in Doriath, and Thranduil was glad of it. He rather liked that the only people he had to deal with, for the most part, were his beloved Silvans.

 

“Nay, do not fret so. It is over and done. There are no hard feelings on our side. It is a matter that is already forgotten by us.” Thranduil kindly said. He hid a smile as he imagined these proper Vanya in the midst of his wood elves whilst they did celebrate the wedding of his son, should a wedding take place. For none made merry like the wood elves when they merry make!

 

**************************************

 

As soon as they were outside both Fandir and Athyamë breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief. “Eru! I’m not sure I’ve ever been in such an awkward situation. Are you well, My Lady?” Fandir asked.

 

“Oh, yes! I’m afraid that my parents have been trying to marry me off for quite a while now. I hope they haven’t frightened you off, My Lord!” Athyamë, shyly asked.

 

“Oh, call me Fandir, please. Or Fandi. That’s what my family calls me.” Fandi said.

 

“Alright, Fandir. Please call me Athyamë. My family calls me Yamë (yah-may), but I must confess that I care not for it.” Athyamë said. “Shall we walk about or would you prefer to sit and talk?”

 

“Athyamë it is, then. And if you don’t mind I’d like to walk about for a bit before we sit. I’ve been riding for a while and need to stretch my legs.” Fandi said as they began to stroll around the garden.

 

“I confess Fandi doesn’t really appeal to me either, but my sister is Fenni, so I became Fandi to them. It was fine when I was an elfling, but it hasn’t felt like me since I gained my majority.” Fandi said.

 

“Is her name, Fenni?” Athyamë asked.

 

“Nay, her name is Feniel. And that is how her bond-mate addresses her. I don’t think it bothers her as it does me. We are still Fandi and Fenni to each other, as well. But she is my twin and was my only playmate as a child. I think we will always be thus to one another.” Fandi confided.

 

“I have heard it said that twins seem to run in your family. Is that true?” Athyamë asked.

 

“We are all twins. But my sister and her bond-mate had only one child. I am hopeful that I take after her.” Fandi said with some amusement.

 

“It doesn’t seem such a bad thing if having a large family is your goal.”  Athyamë said.

 

“I confess it has not been something I’ve thought about.” Fandi admitted.

 

“It is not something I have thought about myself. But if you and I find each other agreeable, should it not be something we think on?” Athyamë asked.

 

“You are very direct, but yes, I suppose it is something we need to think about. Is a large family something you long for?” Fandi asked.

 

“I’m not sure. Though I have four siblings, I never see them anymore. They are busy with their own families now.” Athyamë said, “I guess I’m just afraid of being lonely.”

 

“Well, I come from a very large family! You would not lack for brothers and sisters should you wish to join our family.” Fandi said with a smirk. “And our children would have many, many cousins!”

 

“But don’t they live far away from you?” Athyamë asked.

 

“No! We are all together, though we all have our own homes. There are those who joke that our kin make up our own village, and in a way we are a village! There are more than sixty of us in our Glade. We call our home Meren Glír and it is in the very heart of our forest. And it is there that all in our forest meet to enjoy our feasts together as no matter where they live in Meren Taur it is not far to travel. It is an enormous Glade with a river running through the center of it.

 

“While we were still in Arda in the Greenwood, my adar was sending seeds and saplings to my brother, Legolas. It was Legolas that planted the trees of Arda all around the Glade and spread the seeds along the banks of the river and on each side of the Glade so that it was as our home in Arda in the Greenwood.

 

“Then he built homes and buildings all around in the Talan style that Wood Elves have preferred in both the Woodland Realm and in Lothlorien. They are most wholesome and feel homey. Cosey, though they are several stories and they have plenty of room. My parents have nine of us at home and we have plenty of room.

 

“As my sisters and brothers have wed they have taken up residence in the homes that Legolas provided knowing that one day we might find our bond-mates. The parents of my brothers-in-honor came to visit and never left. As well as their parents. My adar jokes that all those who visit never leave and he’s not far off.” Fandi finished with a chuckle.

 

While Fandir was describing his home it was plain he loved it greatly. Athyamë listened with rapt attention and felt she could see it already. She found a yearning to see this place he described with such passion.

 

“Oh Fandir, it sounds lovely. And you all live there? All your family?” Athyamë asked.

 

“Yes, all of us. I am glad of it. Even though we don’t live in the same home as we did when we were young, I know I can just cross the bridge or walk but a few yards to see my sisters, brothers, my daeradar, my andaeradar, my uncle or my nieces and nephews. We are all there!” he replied with a smile. He then added, “I don’t know that I could ever leave it. My life is there. Do you think you could perhaps be happy there?” he hesitantly asked.

 

“I do not know, Fandir, truly. I have never traveled very far from my home and we always returned. If it is at all possible, I think I would like to visit your home before we made any sort of decision. Does such sound acceptable to you?” Athyamë asked.

 

“Yes, it does sound acceptable to me. It’s practical and it’s your life as well as mine.” Fandir firmly agreed.

 

“Good! Now we just have to convince our parents that it’s a prudent course of action.” she replied with amusement, earning a chuckle of appreciation from her almost intended.

 

***********************************

 

As they were returning to the garden entrance to go back inside, Lord Glorfindel came strolling up the pathway towards them. He hailed Fandir and Athyamë excused herself to enter on her own. Fandir was sure that was somehow bad manners but saw no way out of speaking with the Lord.

 

“Prince Fandir! I’m glad I caught you! I have something that belongs to you!” Glorfindel said and handed Fandi a flat wooden box. Fandir recognized it at once and tried to refuse.

 

“Oh, no, My Lord. Those belong to you!” Fandi said, horrified, for he knew that it contained a pair of fine daggers with beautiful pearl handles. They had been his prize for winning the swords skill competition at the High Feast. The prize he had returned.

 

Glorfindel took Fandir’s hand and placed the box in his hand. “These belong to you! You bested me fair and square! I would not have this between us and I would never be able to enjoy something I didn’t earn. They are yours and deservedly so!” Glorfindel firmly stated. And then, “That doesn’t mean that I will not wish a rematch at the next High Feast!” he said shaking his finger at the younger ellon.

 

Fandir smiled and knew he was bested, as there was no way he could refuse and not appear rude. “Thank you, My Lord. You are most gracious.”

 

“Think not on it. It would have been churlish to keep them when I know I didn’t win them. But could you tell me your age? I have heard that you are one of the younger of your father’s household and a healer to boot. Is this true?” Glorfindel asked.

 

“Nay! Not the youngest. Most of my siblings were born here and I was born in Arda. My sister and I have just passed our three hundred and seventeenth begetting. And yes, both she and I are healers, or at least we are still training to be proficient healers.” Fandi said, confused why that mattered.

 

“You mean I was bested by an elfing? That’s humiliating! Good thing you are to be my brother now, otherwise I would have to demand satisfaction!” Glorfindel said, slapping Fandi on the back.

 

“Brother?” Fandi asked faintly.

 

“Absolutely! Well, not quite yet, but tis just a matter of time is it not? Why do you think I was at the High Feast? I’m no son of a king! But I _AM_ the son-in-honor to one!” Glorfindel chuckled, “I am wed to King Ingwë’s daughter Meline. And that will make you my brother-in-honor! You see?”

 

“Yes, I see!” Fandi said, the bold Lord made him nervous and he didn’t know why.

 

“So tell me, how is it you know so much of sword play when you are a healer? It seems an odd thing to know.” Glorfindel asked

 

“Well, my adar is very good and would practice a lot. And there would be injuries. Sometimes he would allow me to practice my healing on him or my uncle when they would cut each other and he asked if I wanted to learn. I figured that if I’m to heal such wounds then I needed to know how they were made and how they felt. Tis as simple as that.” Fandi said.

 

“Ah! Your adar taught you! Of course he did. Your adar is perhaps the finest fighter I’ve ever seen, and that is saying something!” Glorfindel enthused.  “I had most wished to compete against him in the games, but alas, he didn’t enter them.”

 

“He didn’t believe it would be a fair contest as he is now.” Fandi said.

 

“Ah, yes, _that._ How _did_ that happen, do you know?” Glorfindel asked, his gaze intent.

 

“Nay, I do not. For all my life he’s always been as he is. All they have ever said was that he was changed by Eru.” Fandi responded in an offhand manner, for it did not matter to him. His adar was his adar. What he was didn’t matter to him in the least. But he was growing uncomfortable with the intensity of the questions, so he excused himself and left the gardens hoping to run into Athyamë again before their evening meal.

 

**********************************************

 

They had been two weeks in the home of Ingwë, and during that time Fandir and Athyamë had been getting to know one another and found they liked one another very well and shared many interests. This was a good sign, for despite the yearning of their hearts and fëars to bond, they were finding that they suited one another very well.

 

They had been regaling each other with tales of childhood misadventures and Fandir had just shared the tale of the Prank-War that had resulted in he and his sister being turned a bright blue that currently had Athyamë in giggles.

 

“Truly?! They turned you blue?” she asked once she’d caught her breath.

 

“Well, we weren’t their targets. But apparently they didn’t know Elladan and Elrohir had consented to take us swimming that morning. We had all decided to have a race and jump into the pool, otherwise we might have been spared. Naneth and Uncle had been very clever with the dye. You couldn’t see it. The pool was as crystal clear as ever, but as soon as we broke to the surface, well, you can imagine our surprise!” Fandi chuckled at the memory of looking at his sister and seeing the bright blue color of her hair and skin, as well seeing the same on the brothers.

 

This image sent Athyamë into another fit of the giggles as she could very well picture such with his silver-blonde hair and pale skin. She looked fondly at him and marveled at his handsome face. The shape of his eyes were those of his father, and he also shared the dark brows and lashes both his parents had that gave a depth and character to his face. The gentle blue-grey eyes he'd inherited from his daeradar, his father’s nose and his mother’s smile. And like all of Thranduil and Glori's offspring, he was tall and well made.

 

Altogether he was visually striking, but what made him stand out was his complete lack of awareness of his own beauty. That and his sweet and cheerful disposition made him irresistible to Athyamë. In her eyes he was just _perfect!_ And he didn't care that she was the High King's daughter. He only cared that she was Athyamë. She wouldn't have cared if her heart was involved had he only cared about using her as a political pawn. She'd prefer to fade than be seen in such a way. 

 

For his part, Fandir had very similar thoughts of his Athyamë. She had the golden blonde beauty of all the Vanyar, and she had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He felt like he could drown in their deep blue depths. He admired her direct manner, which could be abrupt on another, but with her it was more that she cut through the polite chit-chat to get to the heart of a matter. She never danced around an issue she deemed important. And he was pleased that right now she seemed to think _they_ were important. He was, in fact, ready to speak with her adar if she gave him leave to do so.

 

They had continued on their stroll when they heard the soft laughter that Fandi recognized instantly and before he could steer them away they came upon his parents locked in a playful embrace.

 

“Oh! Pardon us, adar! Naneth!” Fandi softly exclaimed.

 

“Oh, don’t mind us, my son!” Thranduil replied with a laugh. And picking up his wife, who squealed in delight, walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Fandi gazing after them fondly.

 

Athyamë said a little uncertainly, “Your parents are very affectionate towards one another. Are they usually thus?”

 

“Oh yes!” Fandir said, “For as long as I can remember they have always shown affection towards one another. And towards us. And as you know,” he said with sudden humor, “there are quite a few of us!”

 

“Indeed! No ellon has fathered more children than your adar!” Athyamë said and Fandi couldn’t tell whether there was disapproval in her voice or not.

 

“Well, from their own words, they planned for none of us. Twas all in the hands of Eru. And so it seems for my siblings. We are not like other of the eldar who can plan and choose when elflings are given to us. I suspect it has something to do with the ainu nature of my parents.” Fandir said, and then, “Is this something which disturbs you? For I know not whether we will be given such a choice.” he asked worriedly and was relieved when she giggled and blushed.

 

“Nay, it does not worry me. But I must admit that I would be dismayed were I to bring forth as many elflings as your naneth!” she replied with some amusement.

 

“Aye!” Fandi exclaimed! “I sometimes catch a look of bewildered resignation upon my adar’s face, as though he wonders where all my sisters and brothers came from. Naneth is much more practical in how she deals with us. Even in the Halls back in Ennor there were only six of us and we were far more distant in age. My poor parents have six right now that are very young. Myself, Artha and Anna help were we can and they are mostly well behaved, but still, they require close supervision all the same.” Fandi said.

 

“I have seen my sisters give birth. It seems very painful.” she said softly, but Fandir could tell she feared this.

 

Fandir didn’t know if this was proper conversation, but tried to ease her mind. “Well, I am a healer and have gifts for relieving pain. But if I am not enough I know my parents assisted in my sister’s and sisters-in-honor’s birthing.” and at her alarmed look, was quick to reassure her, “Nay! Think it not! They merely hold your hand and can direct all in that manner. My sister’s said they experienced no pain at all after my parents assisted. And the birthing went much faster. Emmie and Ammie have insisted all of them should have our parents attend them.” he said.

 

Wanting to change the subject, Fandir suddenly said that he wished to show her his home in the Meren Taur, “Oh you should see it. It is so beautiful. A land to soothe the soul.” Fandir said, a dreamy quality to his voice.

 

Athyamë thought it over and said, “I think I would like to see your home. I have lived my whole life in this city and have not traveled much. I would long to see it all. The seaside, the mountains, the plains,’ and she looked softly at him, “And your forest.” she said.

 

“The Pastures of Yavanna are right outside our forest. My parents brought the Onodrim from Ennor. The Entwives spend their time in Yavanna’s pastures and the Ents enjoy our forest. They are wonderful and marvelous beings.” he said. “The Pelori border us on our East and the Dukr have their Realm to our Southeast. My uncle, King Olwë has his seat in Tol Eressëa. I’m sure he would make us welcome should we wish to visit. But I have to tell you I am most at home within our Meren Taur. And I often visit all the villages to attend to our people.” he said, a little uncertainty.

 

“You seem intent upon dissuading me from our courtship. Do you not have feelings for me?” she sadly asked.

 

Fandir stopped and clasped her hands to his heart, “I have many feelings for you. Strong feelings. But I want you to be sure of this. Of me. I know I could never live within this city for long. I would fade. But I cannot ask you to come with me to my home if the same were to happen to you.” he earnestly said.

 

“I wish to leave this city. I love my parents and I love my family, but I have oft times yearned for the green places of Aman. I know it would grieve my parents, but we would not be a world away.” she continued, “I am also interested in learning more of the healing arts as I have studied as a healer, myself. I hear you have the Lord Elrond with you. It is said that he was the most gifted healer in all of Ennor.” she said. “And the thought of traveling through your forest to tend to those who live the way our people were meant to live and to assist them should they need it appeals to me greatly.” she said with yearning in her voice.

 

Fandir brought her hands to his lips and brushed his lips against the knuckles of both her hands that he still hald clasped within his own and he was looking adoringly into her eyes. "Having you by my side would bring me the greatest joy, Athyamë. It is in my heart to approach your adar and seek his permission and blessing for our Betrothal. Would this meet with your approval?" he shyly asked.

 

Athyamë threw her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to plant a sweet kiss right upon his lips, "Oh Fandir! I thought you'd never ask!" she gasped happily.

 

Fandir softly chuckled as he held her close, "I'll take that as a yes!"


	14. Chapter 14

So it was at the next new moon that Fandir and Athyamë had their Betrothal Ceremony at the foot of the Ezellohar and their groves of the descendants of Laurelin and Telperion.

 

They called the new groves Hini-o Laurelin ar Telperion, which is the Children of Laurelin and Telperion. These groves had brought new life and commerce to the city as they quickly became a favorite destination of the Eldar from all over Aman to view the trees.

 

And it was here that all had agreed to have both the Betrothal Ceremony and the Binding Ceremony. When King Ingwë and Queen Sérenis had first suggested it as a site for their betrothal and Binding Ceremonies, Thranduil and Glori had been resistant and had asked if there wasn’t another place more suitable.

 

But Ingwë had prevailed upon them when he said that the Hini-o Laurelin ar Telperion was perfect as it brought back the memories of times past when they still had their innocence and a bonding ceremony there would give the people of Aman a new hope for the future. Thranduil and Glori recognized the truth in his words and had agreed.

 

And so it was that Fandir was able to see just what it was his parents, uncle and aunt had accomplished in remaking the trees. It was perhaps the loveliest place he had ever seen and he was somewhat in awe of the power that had accomplished what most considered a miracle.

 

It was but three days after the Betrothal Ceremony that Thranduil and his family left to return to Meren Taur. With them was the daughter of Ingwë, who accompanied them as it was agreed that she should spend close to the next year in what would become her new home. Her mother, sister and sister’s-in-honor would arrange everything for her Binding Ceremony, including the gown she would wear, making any final adjustments when they all returned a month before the ceremony.

 

Athyamë was glad to forego the headaches, squabbles and tensions that were likely to arise in the next year as she was the last of them to wed. Right this moment she was just excited to see the place Fandir had described so lovingly to her. She hoped it was all he said it was and she tried not to let her fears override her good sense. For all the “what ifs” were trying to crowd her mind and bring doubts with them.

 

What if she was miserable there? What if she hated the forest? What if these trees didn’t like her? What if the people disliked her? What if only those who claimed to be wood elves _could_ love this forest? On and on and on her doubts crowded into her mind and by the time they had reached the Pastures of Yavanna she felt like turning her horse around, galloping back home and hiding in her own familiar room.

 

Then she saw them. The Onyalie or as Fandir's people would call them, the Onodrim. The Entwives. Oh! They were magnificent! She had never seen such a wonder as they moved through the rows of crops and tended to them. And were those little ones? There were not many, but it looked to her like they just had to be Entlings. The children of these majestic beings. As they rode past the Entwives stopped and waved in greeting to their group and they all waved in return.

 

Then she saw the forest on the horizon and it was _vast!_ And it felt like it had a presence. More than the life of trees and those creatures that lived within its borders. It felt like a living entity all on its own. And as it was now the middle of Fall the Meren Taur fairly blazed with color. Reds, yellows, golds, orange and smatterings of green foliage were displayed proudly.

 

She also saw the Pelori, that had always been a faint smudge in the distance from Valimar, were now closer and while still distant she could make them out in far greater detail. And they did, indeed border the forest to the East as far as the eye could see. Somehow this eased her doubts. They hadn’t even entered the forest yet and so far it was everything Fandir had described to her.

 

They soon reached the boundary of the Meren Taur where they followed the road the led to the heart of the forest. Athyamë could feel the relief felt by all in their party as they all seemed to relax and show much more animation and good humor. She could see it in her beloved. And she could feel the forest embrace them, glad they had returned. She was astonished, as she had never felt such before.

 

She started to take in her surroundings in greater detail. This was a vibrant and wholesome place. She could see why they all loved it so. It felt ancient and content, yet the farther they traveled into this vast forestland, the more she began to hear a youthful hum lending itself to the antiquated song of the woods. Several times she caught sight of something wondrous. The trees would dip their branches and touch the king as though in a loving caress. At one point Fandir laughed in a lighthearted way and said, “It looks as though they missed you, ada!” with Thranduil smiling gently in reply.

 

Soon they reached the Meren Glír and Athyamë felt tears start to her eyes. If anything, she thought, Fandir had understated the sheer beauty of the Glade with its sweet-grass peppered with the white starlike flowers of niphredil and golden elanor. And just as he said, the cheerful river running through it with Snowthorn, seregon, alfirin and athelas. Jonquil, jasmine, lavender, lissuin and lilac. Bluebells, silverbells and the golden bells of mallos lining its banks. The scent was soothing and heavenly.

 

Then she began to notice the buildings and homes that were built in such a way as to work with the trees they embraced and not overpower them. It was so charming and _homey_ she fell instantly in love with the place and never wanted to leave it. She could understand why people wanted to stay here once they arrived. This place was sheer bliss!

 

They stopped at a large home that was all told, probably bigger than her father’s home. Nestled next to the river by a natural falls, it surrounded not just one large tree but three! The talan on the ground floor curved gracefully around each tree while connecting passages, that on the inside could pass for hallways, intersected and joined to the next and the next in a triangular configuration with the winding stairways encircling the trees great girth to their second and third stories that also had walkways connecting each level to the levels of the other two large trees. She quickly saw they would have no problem housing dozens should they ever have that need.

 

Once they had dismounted and unloaded the wagons and stripped the horses of any gear, the horses were led away to be set free to roam as they would. Athyamë had never seen such, as those in Tirion and Valimar all had stables. These people simply sent them on their way, thanking them for service and with promises of sweet grass and water.

 

Their arrival had been noticed and people came out from everywhere to hail them and offer them assistance. There was greetings and hugs and cheek kissing and everyone seemed joyous at their arrival. Athyamë was startled when they greeted her as well, wishing her welcome and taking her hands in warm greetings. Soon enough they were all heading inside, running up stairs and stowing their belongings and bringing with them such food items to break their fast.

 

They quickly learned the joyous news that in the very short time they had been away Tweth, Tam’s bond-mate, had became pregnant with twin daughters. Fandir was especially happy for his brother, for he knew of all of them, Tam had yearned for a large family.

 

Fandir led Athyamë down one of the hallways to a suite of rooms that were on the ground floor. They were so lovely she could hardly believe the luxury of them. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but it certainly wasn’t this. She was especially shocked at the running water in the bathing chamber and facilities. Both _hot_ and cold running water!

 

When she asked if everybody had such, Fandir assured her, that yes, everybody in the entire forest had such and it had been with the help of the Dukr they had such a high standard of living. She had been prepared to “rough it” when she’d made the decision to come here and learn to live like a wild wood elf. Athyamë had to admit she was duly impressed.

 

She felt rather silly that she had grossly underestimated these people. If anything they lived a life of more ease and convenience than most who lived in the so-called civilized cities of Aman. Sure, the royal families lived in such luxury, but most depended on the gifts of the Valar. These people might have their own private ainu, but they seemed to have a quality of life that few enjoyed outside the royal families all due to the ingenuity of very clever and talented people.

 

As she put her clothing away and bathed and changed to go join those who would shortly be her family, it occurred to her that all her fears had been for naught and she was greatly looking forward to meeting everyone and learning what she should so she would be a proper wife to her beloved.

 

************************************

 

Thranduil and Glori did their best to make Athyamë feel welcome in their home and it truly didn’t take her long to relax and realize that all the protocol and etiquette that had ruled her life were simply not needed here. It wasn’t long before she completely relaxed into what would be her new life. And she flourished.

 

She eagerly learned all she could from Fandir as he went about his healing studies and duties, meeting often with Elrond and also getting to know Fandir’s sister Fenni, as she was also learning along with her brother and they often worked together.

 

The one thing drilled into all of those of Meren Glír was that no one was to go about in the forest alone. Athyamë questioned this, wondering if the forest was not considered safe, until Fandir had explained that none of them did so because accidents happened. And should such happen it was best that they have another with them to either assist or be able to go for help.

 

The forest was their home and they must respect it, for there were dangers that had nothing to do with ill intent. A fallen limb from a tree during a storm could as easily injure or kill as a sword stroke in battle. This made sense to Athyamë and she then became concerned with learning basic survival skills in the forest.

 

Fandir was greatly touched that she was taking to life in his beloved forest with such enthusiasm. She had even taken to wearing the leggings and split skirt tunics most of the ellyth favored living in Meren Glír. For her part, Athyamë was almost giddy with her new found freedom. She’d never known how coddled and protected she had been in Valimar and she was trying to balance this liberty with common sense, since she knew there was much she did not know that the others took for granted.

 

In fact, there had come a point when the adults had had to sit their children down and sternly warn them not to play pranks on the princess after an incident where they had encouraged her to pick some very pretty flowers that had a poisonous quality to them that left a rash on the hands of those who touched them. Thranduil and Glori had not been pleased and Fandir had taken it as a personal slight that they would behave so towards her.

 

The children in question had earnestly apologized to both Athyamë and their Uncle Fandi and promised on their honor they would never do such again. And to their credit they were as good as their word. Athyamë, for her part had taken it in good humor and had been amazed that her beloved had been able to heal her just by holding her hands.

 

“Fandir! You have a truly astonishing gift! When you said you were studying to become a Healer I had no idea you already possessed such natural gifts.” Athyamë marvelled.

 

“Oh, well, my parents are much better at it. My sister and I are competent, I suppose. We can heal cuts and knit bones, which is mostly the kinds of injuries we get here. It’s a practical application that makes us useful to have around!” Fandir said smiling.

 

Athyamë, however, looked a bit downcast. “But of what use could I be then? You and your sister seem to be able to do miraculous things and I barely know how to make a salve!”

 

Fandir was quick to reassure her, “Oh, but you are very bright and you learn quickly. I’ve never seen you make a mistake once you study something and those salves that we will leave for our villagers are most important.

 

“It’s best they care for themselves than rely on us to heal them. They are a very proud and self sufficient people. Some may even insist on learning how to make such remedies themselves. We will have plenty to do. You will see! We will not be bored!” he concluded with a smile.

 

****************************************

 

Six months had fairly flown by for Athyamë and she thought she would never tire of this place. This Meren Glír with its quirky family. She recalled the first time she was strolling in the Meren Glír and had seen a tree suddenly dip its branches and snatch up the king as he was walking underneath its branches. She stopped dead in her tracks, alarmed. Celebrian happened by and made an offhand comment of, “Oh don’t worry, dear. You’ll get used to that! The trees here just adore him and can’t resist giving him a hug!” and she walked off giggling.

 

She recalled their ride here and the trees all bending their limbs to caress and touch him as they had passed them and how no one had thought it odd. Even her Fandir, who hadn’t explained it to her. She decided she needed to ask him and made her way to the Healing Houses where she knew he would be.

 

As she entered the building she halted as she saw her beloved with his hand - glowing - raised above an athelas plant and the plant was growing fast and large as though many years were passing, until it stood some four feet tall, which was unheard of!

 

“Fandir?” she said his name with a trembling voice.

 

Fandir turned and saw the fearful look upon her face and was confused by it. “Yes, my love. What troubles you?” he asked in a gentle voice.

 

“How is it that you can make a plant answer to you and grow so?” she asked

 

Fandir shrugged his shoulders and said, “I don’t know. Probably just part of the gifts we received from our parents. We can all influence earth and water elements to some extent. Some of us are better with animals, some with the trees. My sister and I seem to be able to find and influence the plants that have a wholesome and healing quality to them. Tis just a part of our healing gifts, for what I do with the plants is rather what I do with healing a person - I just speed up what it would do naturally.” he answered simply, for it was simple to him.

 

“I had no idea that all of you had such gifts.” she said faintly.

 

“You need not fear us, you know. What we can do is normal to us. Our parents are Ainur and are true Elementals. Their gifts are vast compared to ours. We are eldar with the life and fëar of the eldar. We just can do a few things that most can not, but I don’t think such is so unusual here, is it?” he asked.

 

“Fandir, I came to see you because I just saw a tree pick up your adar! I can tell you that I am not used to seeing trees behave thusly and I have lived my whole life in a city full of the Valar! I have heard tales from when the eldar were first brought here and the knowledge that was taught to those and how some of it was misused. Especially among the Noldor. But I never expected my betrothed to be one of those who could wield such power.” Athyamë said worriedly.

 

Fandir gazed upon his beloved and sighed. Was this it, then? “Athyamë, the trees here are awake. When my father is near they feel him. They know him. They love him.”

 

He looked at her sadly, “We are not the Noldor. We don’t crave power, nor do we wish to subjugate others to our will. My adar doesn’t even like being a king. But he knows it is mostly symbolic and our people are happy with this. They only wish for a fair arbitour when they can’t resolve a dispute on their own. The people with direct power are the Elders of the Villages. Not my father. Do you fear us? Are you telling me you have changed your mind about our bonding?” he asked.

 

Athyamë looked at her betrothed and didn’t know what to say. In a way it did matter to her and she was afraid. But on the other this was her Fandir. She loved him and knew she wanted no other. But she hesitated and her hesitation seemed to be an answer to her beloved for his face seemed to crumble into anguish and he rushed past her and left the Healing House.

 

********************************

 

Thranduil and Glori were sitting out on their second balcony when they saw their son running from the Healing Houses and disappear into the forest. They could feel the anguish radiating from him. Soon after they saw Athyamë emerge and they could tell she was distraught.

 

“Oh dear! What do you suppose has happened between them? They seemed to be getting on so well.” Glori fretted.

 

“I don’t know beloved. Why don’t you comfort her and I’ll go after Fandi.” Thranduil said and climbed up into the tree branches and ran along the path they formed for him in the direction his son took.

 

*********************************

 

Athyamë was devastated and didn’t know what to do. When she had left the Healing House she saw no trace of Fandir and now didn’t know what to do and started to make her way back to Thranduil and Glori’s home hoping he had gone home.

 

When she entered she saw Glori waiting for her and to her utter horror she promptly burst into tears. Glori enveloped the ellith in an maternal embrace and walked her into the family room and sat them upon the sofa to soothe her. While she waited for the storm to pass she felt no qualms in sending some calming energy into the ellith. Once Athyamë had calmed down she excused herself so she could get them some tea.

 

Once settled she handed her future daughter-in-honor her tea she gently asked, “What ails you, child?”

 

“Oh I’ve ruined everything. He’ll never speak to me again.” Athyamë said, her voice trembling as more tears threatened.

 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened, dearest.” Glori soothed and then listened as Athyamë poured out the entire tale starting with seeing Thranduil scooped up by a tree to the moment Fandi had rushed out of the Healing House certain she didn’t love him anymore.

 

“Oh you should have seen his face. Twas as if I had betrayed him in the worst way, which I suppose I did. I didn’t mean it! I was just so confused and frightened.” Athyamë confessed.

 

“I do not understand, dearest. Why do you fear us so? We cannot help what we are, Thranduil and I. That goes for my brother and his bond-mate. Our children are all Eldar. What is there to fear about us?” Glori asked, curious.

 

“Well, it’s just that you are all so different, I suppose. And having grown up in Valimar with the Valar there, I’ve just never seen them do the things you all do.” she said in a small voice.

 

Glori chuckled, “Or it could be you are just used to the kind gifts they possess and don’t find what they do unusual.” Glori said with amusement, knowing perfectly well that the Valar used their gifts quite often. They could no more help it than the Ren could help using theirs. It was just as natural to them as breathing.

 

“I think what you find unusual is that we are a different kind of elemental than what you are used to. As you say, you grew up in a city that is full of them. But I would suggest that it’s that you grew up in a city and have not really seen them within nature and interacting with their own element. And having grown up in that city you don’t feel the magic that causes the water to flow into your homes caused by the water elementals. Nor that your gardens flourish because of the earth elementals. You are around it so much you can’t feel it all around you.” Glori explained.

 

Athyamë just looked at her and thought about what she was saying. Could that be true? That she had been so exposed to it her whole life that she was only reacting to a magic that was different than what she was used to? “But it is all so beautiful here. Is it just your magic that makes it so?” Athyamë asked.

 

“Oh no! It is beautiful here because Legolas and those living here worked very hard to make it so. You have never been to Ennor. Ennor is wild and wonderful, the very Creation of Eru, Himself. And it’s beauty is in its wildness. That is why it feels so beautiful, because these things growing here aren’t tame in an orderly fashion as the Valar here are wont to make them.”

 

Glori pondered a moment, “They seem to have very ordered minds, for all they were part of the music that formed this world. There are very few of them who give in to the wildness in their hearts. Ossë comes to mind, but he is an aberration among the Valar here and if anything needs a firm hand to make him behave. He is like a willful child and Ulmo his adar.

 

“But I only bring this up to point out that there are different aspects to Eru just as there are to the Valar and to the Host, as a whole. Each of us reflects some part of Eru, Himself. Just as you all do. Those among you all have talents that shine forth. The same is reflected within us. Could you not view us as such?” she asked.

 

Athyamë thought over what she was hearing and had to admit there was a logic to it., “I have never thought of things as you are saying them. They make sense to me. Just so much larger then I have ever looked at them before. I thank you for that and I will try not to be shocked and just see things as a,......a part of a larger picture. Thank you Naneth-Glori.” she said and leaned to give her future mother-in-honor at hug.

 

Glori had in mind something further, “If you wish to gain more wisdom in such things perhaps you should talk to some who are bond-mates of my children. I know they do things that may seem extraordinary to most, but they are eldar and I have always found my children to be very sweet and good elflings. Not a mean or sly bone in the lot of them, though some were more adventurous than others, much to their adar’s horror at times.” she said with some humor.

 

Which brought Athyamë back to what she had feared in the first place, “But Naneth-Glori, what if the children we bear are those that we cannot keep up with? What if they show gifts that we cannot control?” Athyamë asked somewhat fearfully.

 

Glori finally understood at once what she truly feared, “Oh you fear they will walk all over you as their naneth, don’t you? Well, I can tell you that while they may show an advanced aptitude in certain areas that exceed those who are not part of our family, they will not be able to run roughshod over you. We have noticed none of our grandchildren having the same gifts their parents had. The king and I would have to bind their gifts quite often when they were little ones to protect them and could do the same should you need it. Though I would think Fandi, himself, could do such for his own offspring. Such is the bond of parenthood.” Glori said.

 

Athyamë breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the last of her concerns melt away and with a last hug went to find her Fandir.

 

*********************************

 

Thranduil had followed his adar-radar and found his son in fairly short order. Sitting up in a tree looking absolutely hopeless. Lowering himself next to his son he put his arm around the miserable ellon he drew him close. His son allowed it and this, above anything else, told Thranduil what his son’s emotional state truly was. He sighed and sent his son some of his own calm to soothe him. “All will be well, my son.” he said knowing how the conversation with Athyamë was going with his wife.

 

“How can you say that, adar?” Fandi asked, his voice, anguished. “She thinks we are freaks. That there is something not right with us. I don’t know if this is possible. We are what we are!” he said with finality.

 

“Oh son, don’t take it to heart. I’m just surprised it took so long for her to notice. We aren’t exactly shy in the use of our gifts here!” his adar said with a smirk.

 

“I thought she had been getting along with us just fine. She was enthusiastic about learning our Healing Craft, and even went so far as to learn basic survival in the woods.” Fandir said sorrowfully, and then he looked accusingly at his father, “It all started with her seeing one of the trees snatching you up!”

 

Maddeningly, Thranduil merely laughed, “Well, that happens from time to time and she may as well get used to it. I can’t very well scold the trees for showing me affection, now can I?”

 

Fandir merely hunched his shoulders in a sulk. Thranduil hid his smile and just drew him closer, “Son, I don’t think this is as serious as you think it is. Just talk to her. Ask her what troubles her and try and reassure her.” Thranduil said.

 

“She came in when I was growing one of the athelas plants. She seemed so shocked. She looked at me as though she’d never seen me before. What can I say to that, adar?” Fandir asked worriedly.

 

“Wait until she learns what else you can do!” his adar said unhelpfully.

 

“ADAR!” Fandi exclaimed.

 

“Come on, son!” Thranduil said completely unrepentant, “Your naneth has been speaking to your beloved and I think you’ll find her in a calmer frame of mind. Go and talk to her!”

 

*************************************

 

Athyamë walked across the Meren Glír, hoping for some sight of her beloved when she espied him emerging from the forest with his adar and she ran to him. She stopped just short of flinging her arms around him, mindful of his adar, and looked down at her feet in embarrassment. A sudden flash of light startled her and when she looked up she and Fandir were alone. “Where…?” she began.

 

“He left. Come walk with me Athyamë. I want to introduce you to the Faery Folk who live in our woods. Like the Onodrim, my adar brought them with him from Ennor. They are also elementals, but the Belain know them not. My adar believes they were placed there by Eru, Himself. These used to reside in our Woodland Realm. And I warn you, while they too are elementals, they are as wild and wonderful as the world they inhabited, if a very silly folk.” Fandir said with a smile and held out his hand to her which she took with an answering smile.

 

They walked a little ways into the forest and it seemed to Athyamë that they didn’t follow a path, but Fandir seemed to know exactly where he was going. They soon emerged into a small clearing that had deadwood neatly arranged as if for sitting, and indeed this is where Fandir led her and bade her sit.

 

Soon enough Athyamë saw what looked like very colorful creatures that appeared as butterflies, dragonflies, ladybirds and other flying insects. She also saw others that looked like the crawling things of the forest. Before she could become alarmed Fandir made a whistling sound and she saw them for what they were - tiny creatures. Beautiful, tiny little people! Some with wings, some not. Some brightly colored, others who blended into their surrounding. As diverse as the foliage around them!

 

Then she began to hear them and they sounded like tinkling bells, whistles and the humming and buzzing of insects. She looked questioningly at Fandir and he smiled and took her hand. Instantly the sounds became chatter and she could understand them, though they seemed to be talking excitedly over one another.

 

“Look! It’s Fandi!”

 

“That’s Prince Fandir to you, you foopdoodle!”

 

“But he got old!”

 

“Nonsense! He’s still an elfling! A whippersnapper, a moppet, a whiffet, a mere bantling!”

 

“But where is Fenni?! Our Fandi is never without his Fenni!”

 

“That’s Princess Feniel, you cumberworld!”

 

“And who is this? She smells good! Like honeysuckle and peach blossom!”

 

“And as fair as the golden bells of mallos!”

 

“I think she’s more like the alfirin. Delicate and sweetly scented!”

 

“Oh don’t be such a Flibbertigibbet!”

 

“Flapdoodle! I’m no flibbertigibbet, you dalcop!”

 

“Well, I’d rather be a dalcop than a snollygosher!”

 

“You take that back, you skelpielimmer!”

 

“Now, now!” Fandir soothed, “There will be none of that! You must be polite to one another, remember? Like you used to scold me and Fenni when we were elflings in the Greenwood!”

 

“Yes! Yes! We must! We are setting a bad example for the elflings, you ninnies!”

 

“Piffle, says I!”

 

“Says you? Why you are naught but a Sluberdegullion!”

 

“Now stop your brabble!” Fandir scolded and received an odd look from Athyamë, making his cheeks redden as he realized he was falling into their nonsense-speak that all the king’s children had learned from these faery-folk when they had been elflings.

 

Clearing his throat he introduced his beloved to them, “My friends, this is my beloved, Athyamë. Athyamë, these are my oldest and dearest friends.” And he began naming them off and she soon became lost.

 

She heard names like, Flim, Flam, Glim, Fen, Pen, Pid, Lor, Flor, Glof, Tem and Mof! They had too many colors and designs to take in all at once. There was green hair with purple wings, blue hair dressed with red petals, pink hair with what looked like a daffodil for a skirt and they all had very high, piping voices. And Athyamë was completely enchanted!

 

“I am delighted to meet you all!” she exclaimed softly, clapping her hands together like an excited child.

 

They all bowed and curtsied to her in return when they heard a hruuuum vruuuum bruuuum hrooooom vrooooom, and all the fairies started chattering in excitement.

 

“It’s one of the Onodrim! Oh La! You’re in for a treat, young one!

 

“Tally Lally Lo! An Onod does come and go!”

 

“Tra-la-la-la-lally! The Onyalie again doth sally!”

 

Haaarooooom baaaaroooooom vaaaaaaroooom

 

And into the clearing stepped a being that was easily 20 feet tall. His skin looked like leathery tree bark and he resembled a rowen tree, with pale green leaves and orange berries for hair. He had hazel green eyes that were both ancient and kind as he contemplated those who were gathered in the small clearing. The faeries all flitted around him, some touching him in reverence and some of the more bold even going so far as to give him a quick peck on the cheek causing the ancient being to smile gently.

 

“Hmmm, Greetings, elflings. What brings you to these woods today, hmmm?” the Ent asked, his voice deep and slow.

 

Fandir stood and touched his hand to his heart and extended his hand in elvish greetings. “My greetings, to you, Honorable Bregalad. Are you enjoying your afternoon stroll? And may I enquire after your lovely bond-mate Anglasiel? And young Mithgolas?”

 

“Hmmm, Well, well and weeellll, son of Ta-Ren. Hmmm, And whom might you have there, hmmmmm?” Quickbeam replied with humor.

 

Bowing with respect, Fandir introduced Athyamë to Quickbeam, “Athyamë, may I introduce you to one of the Shepherds of the Forest, Bregalad. Bregalad, this is Athyamë, my Betrothed.” Fandir said.

 

“I’m honored to meet you, Bregalad.” Athyamë said sweetly.

 

“Hmmm, And I’m honored to meet you, Athyamë, as well, hmmm.” Quickbeam replied. “Hmmm, I’m just passing through. Hmm, I’m on my way to see my family, hmm. I will see you soon. Hmm, Good Day, to you, hmm.” And just like that he was gone, striding away with his long strides.

 

“Farewell, my friend!” Fandir called after him. And looking around he noticed that he and Athyamë were quite alone in the clearing now, all the Faeries having followed Quickbeam. “Well, that was fun! The Onodrim usually don’t stop by for a chat. Though my adar says they talk to him a lot. But I don’t think he really enjoys it. He says it can take all day for them to say good morning.” Fandir said cheerfully.

 

Athyamë turned to him in excitement and threw her arms around him. “Oh, Fandir! Thank you for bringing me here! I had no idea how magical this forest truly is.” she exclaimed enraptured. Fandir returned her embrace warmly before he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers and was pleased when she eagerly responded.

 

**********************************

 

Thranduil and Glori were once more enjoying some iced tea on their second balcony when they saw their son with his betrothed emerging from the forest laughing and holding hands. They exchanged a pleased look and went back to their tea.

 

So the months had flown by and Athyamë went back to learning the skills she would need to fit into the little corner of their world. She got to know the bond-mates of those who were to be her brothers and sisters-in-honor. She had found that most had had the same fears as she had, but all had persevered because, after all, finding ones bond-mate was one of the greatest blessings one could attain in life. That.....and elflings! 

 

And life in the Meren Glír went on and no one would pay any mind if a tree would dip its branches down to swoop up their king from time to time to give him a snuggle. No one blinked if their elders, Elmo or Oropher would look up and tell the king to stop playing with the tree like he was an errant elfling. No one looked twice if their queen walked across the river like it was a paved path or if an arm of water reached up and carried her across. Nor if she raised a water ball to drench an wayward elfling, much to their squealing delight!

 

It was not thought odd that the queen’s sister-in-honor could ignite a bonfire even when the wood was drenched from a dusting of snow or after it rained. No one thought twice when a feast could go on like nothing had interrupted it if a storm drifted overhead to dump large amounts of rain water upon their heads, though not a drop touched them.

 

Nor did they bat an eye when the brother-in-honor to the king would wave his hand blowing the storm on to bother some other sector of the forest. All these and more were normal occurrences to these odd folk and Athyamë found she loved it all. The odd, the quirky, the unusual that was usual here. All of it! And she couldn't wait for the next few months to pass by so that she could finally be bonded with her beloved and they could set up their own household in the Meren Glír!


	15. Chapter 15

The next few months flew by and soon it was time to ride back to Valimar and the Bonding Ceremony of Fandir and Athyamë. It was agreed those who made the last journey, Thranduil, Glori, their youngest twins, Rachil and Raphen, who were still too young to leave, Fandir and Athyamë would make the initial journey and the rest would stagger in at their leisure within the next month.

 

King Ingwë’s invitations for the nuptials and celebration feast had been sent out and received over a month prior and it seemed as though all in Aman had been invited. King Dwinil, of the Dukr, had sent his brother Dwinond, to inquire whether it would be acceptable to the King if his people traveled with theirs, as they had done for the High Feast. Thranduil had happily agreed to their request, though he explained that he and his wife would be leaving shortly to accompany the betrothed back to Valimar where they would prepare for their ceremony.

 

But the rest of his family would follow in dribs and drabs and they could coordinate with whomever they wished so they could join when best convenient. Dwinond thought this a fine plan and he would talk to Thranduil’s offspring to see when they planned their many departures so he could bring that information back to his brother.

 

It was but a week later that Thranduil’s small party began their trek back to Valimar, though none were looking forward to the chaos that likely would greet them upon their arrival. Athyamë found herself alternating between wishing it was already over and done with and longing to see her family again before she set out on her new life together with her bond-mate in the wonderful Meren Glír.

 

**********************************

 

In Bar Siniathandór, the Northern Realm of King Thingol, the invitations arrived for the Bonding Ceremony of Prince Fandir and Princess Athyamë. Thingol took the invitation and went in search of his wife. Finding her in the solarium, tending to her beloved blooms, he went to her and gave her an affectionate peck on her cheek and held up the invitation. “It has arrived, my love.” he said and looked at her in expectation.

 

“It is well, then. You will require your scribe and I my ladies to attend to us when we go to pay our respects to our kin and share in their joy.” Melian replied with a twinkle in her eye.

 

“As you say, my love. I will have them make the arrangements for our departure a month hence. “Thingol said with some humor, before adding soberly, “I hope this doesn’t blow up in our faces.”

 

“Lord Brannor and Lady Gladeth have not behaved honorably. Though I fear the worst behavior from the ellyths, Laewend and Gladeth. Lady Gladeth especially interfered when she should have urged her daughter to confess her actions.

 

“Laewend and Uthaesson seemed to have been judged by Eru as they have never been blessed with an elfling of their own. Uthaesson has tried to be a good adar to Serien, but I think his melancholy has never left him and he is in sore need of healing for his own part in this whole affair. He can’t be blamed for falling in love, but he can be blamed for allowing himself to be manipulated by the ellyth’s connivances.

 

“Laewend, herself, is inconsolable in her bitterness. She and her mother are the worst malefactors in this whole drama. Though Brannor’s thirst for power set the whole sorry business into motion. But all in all, it has been their treatment of Serien that is most egregious to me. That young lady has been the one true innocent in all of this, yet they treat her as the very spawn of Morgoth! Tis shameful.” Melian concluded forcefully, painfully. The emotion clear in her aggrieved voice. Thingol, the only other person in her whole world who could possibly understand, did, and he took her into his arms, comforting her, both of them holding on for the day they could finally be reunited with their daughter.

 

“Forgive me, my love.” Melian said and looked into her husband’s sad eyes, “We will do this in hopes of giving her the family she truly deserves. I just hope she has the wisdom to accept them.” she said.

 

“That is my hope, as well, beloved. And I hope all the hints and nudges we’ve been planting into her ear have taken root into her heart. You are right that she deserves a life with a family who treasures her. And an ellon who has been referring to her all these years as Ilesteliel, in the hopes of one day calling her Amdirellui, is definitely the adar she truly deserves!” Thingol said fondly, thinking of his nephew. He then said, with a twinkle of his own, “And _what_ a family she will become part of!”

 

“Indeed!” Melian responded with an uncharacteristic grin of her own, causing her husband to laugh in response to his lovely minx.

 

**********************************

 

Glori walked along the path that led out the Western Gate, but instead of heading towards the Ezellohar, she turned to her left and heading to an outcropping of elm trees that she knew was hiding something that belonged to her.

 

When she reached a particularly large elm she called, “Beloved? Won’t you and Fandi come down and rejoin us in the Garden?” she queried.

 

“I am not going back there. I didn’t come here to be insulted by a bunch of elflings with no more manners than an angry yrch.” her husband replied, clearly annoyed.

 

“Fandi? Do you really mean to sit there having abandoned your betrothed like a petulant child?” Glori asked her son.

 

“I’m just following my king and adar, naneth. But no, I did not mean to leave my Athyamë in the clutches of those borish Nolder.” Fandir said and began to descend the majestic elm, his grumbling adar not far behind him.

 

Which was a good thing since his Athyamë was coming up the path and she looked in no mood to be trifled with. Both Thranduil and Glori decided on a strategic retreat and left to go back to the Garden Party to initiate damage control, leaving Fandir to face his angry beloved on his own. She stopped a few feet from and lifted her hand to shake an indignant finger at him.

 

“Fandir Thranduilion! Just what did you think you were doing, leaving me there with those brutes? Must I also learn sword skills to defend my honor because my bond-mate will invariably leave me to fend for myself?” she asked in high dudgeon.

 

Fandir’s eyes had steadily grown wide in horror at how his loyalty to his adar may have looked to her. “I am _So_ sorry my love. I didn’t think….!” he began and was promptly cut off.

 

“No! You didn’t _think,_ did you?!! You just left me there!” She took a deep breathe and continued a little more calmly. “I know they behaved horribly towards your adar and naneth, but that doesn’t mean you can just leave me there looking like a fool.” she said plaintively.

 

Fandir took her into his arms and was gratified that she allowed it. “I’m so sorry, my love. I promise you I will never do so again. I was just trying to calm my adar. I didn’t want him doing to them what my naneth did. It wouldn’t look good if every time someone upsets us they end up on the top of the Taniquetil.” he said imploringly.

 

Athyamë pulled back and looked at her betrothed as the reality of what he was saying dawned on her. “He could really do that, couldn’t he?” she asked and this time there was some amusement coloring her voice.

 

Fandir chuckled and buried his face into her hair, “Yes! He could!” he said, mirth practically choking his voice. “Have I never told you how the prank-war with my naneth and uncle ended?”

 

“Nay, you did not!” Athyamë exclaimed.

 

“It ended when my adar begged my sisters to threaten to end their betrothal to the twins if they did not cease their antics. He sincerely feared my naneth and uncle were plotting to do something truly _extreme_ to them as a lesson.” he confided.

 

Athyamë looked Fandir in the eye, hers narrowed, “Define, _extreme.”_ she demanded.

 

“Well, apparently they were toying with the idea of sending them to their Andaeradar aboard Vingilótë. Or perhaps to the top of Caradhras,” and at her look of confusion, he enlarged on that, “Which is the highest peak of the Misty Mountains in Ennor.” he concluded at her look of enlightenment.

 

“Eru!” she breathed.

 

“Indeed! So needless to say I didn’t want my adar to sit by himself and, uh, _play_ with any ideas of his own, if you catch my meaning.” Fandir said, by way of explanation.

 

“So,” Athyamë began slowly, “Your adar didn’t leave in a fit of pique, he left so he wouldn’t act impulsively and send them someplace he’d regret? And you followed him to make sure he didn’t stew over their insults and decide to act upon them to teach them a lesson?” she asked.

 

“Something like that. My adar is fairly even tempered and didn't care that they called him Morgoth's pet warg, but they insulted my naneth. I surely feared he might do something hasty to defend her honor. Luckily, he removed himself from the situation.” Fandir said with relief.

 

“Well, calling your naneth a witch and the strumpet of Morgoth was probably not the wisest thing they could have called her. And your adar leaving may have saved them from his wrath, but it did not save them from hers, my love.” she said with alacrity.

 

Fandir looked at his betrothed with growing alarm, “Beloved? What did my nana do?” he asked faintly.

 

“Well, you and your adar left a water elemental right in front of the largest fountain in Valimar in the midst of my adar's garden. I’m afraid she dumped them, naked, into the deepest basin of the fountain. It looked really cold! Their dignity was sorely tested and found wanting, if you ask me.” she replied with some humor.

 

“They’re lucky she didn’t turn them pink!” he said ruefully, recalling his own blue episode.

 

“Indeed!” she agreed and they began walking back to her father’s garden.

 

“Ai! That explains why he started laughing while we were in the tree.” At her questioning look he explained, "My parents are linked in a way that others, save my aunt and uncle, are not. I mean, they know what the other thinks and does at all times. While I was trying to calm him down he began to smirk and then outright laughed in great amusement. Which means he knew exactly what my naneth had done!” he exclaimed, rolling his eyes at his parents.

 

“Will we be like that?” Athyamë asked a little nervously.

 

“Oh nay! I’ve asked that of my siblings and we may have a closer bond, probably able to mind speak, like all of us do with each other, but not like the link my parents have.” he said and Athyamë could tell this was to his own relief as well.

 

“Well, I don’t think I’ll mind that we will have a close bond, my love.” Athyamë said and she looked at her future bond-mate with adoration in her eyes.

 

“Neither will I, my heart.” Fandir replied returning her look.

 

***********************************

 

The day of the Binding Ceremony finally arrived and both Fandir and Athyamë were so relieved they just wanted it over. Guests had been trickling in for the last month, some wanting to get good accommodations before they were all taken, others, who were assured rooms, closer to the date so as not to crowd the young couple. Fandir’s family fell into the later category and they arrived with the host of the Dukr who wanted to show their respect and support for Thranduil’s son. And somehow Valimar found rooms for them all!

 

To the great consternation of Thranduil and Glori, Tam had arrived without his wife but had brought his eleven year old twins, Íri and Phen. In asking after Tweth's welfare, Tam had brought the news that Tweth had given birth to their twin daughters, who they named Mírwen and Míreth. Thranduil then thought to scold his son for leaving his wife and newborns, but Cam came to his twins rescue by informing their adar that Tweth had her parents, Anuben and Darthoriel with her and she had bid Tam attend the Binding Ceremony. But Cam had confided that he thought perhaps it was to get Tam and the little ones away for a bit while she tended to her newborns.

 

"I certainly know what it's like to have little ones in the home when new arrivals are gifted to us." Thranduil said with a smirk as it took only twenty years for he and his Glori to be gifted with their last six children.

 

Among those arriving in the city were King Thingol and his retinue, which were housed some distance from the home of King Ingwë. This Thingol and Melian had planned with a purpose, for they did not want Thranduil’s family running into their sister before they deemed the time appropriate.

 

All within the city awoke that day with a sense of expectation and joy. There had not been a wedding in Ingwë’s House for many a long yeni and they were all looking forward to it. There were celebrations planned all over the city to share in their joy, even those who had no plans to attend the Binding Ceremony themselves.

 

For those in the House of Thranduil, preparations for that evening were much more pragmatic. They knew that the _real_ celebration was even at that moment being planned and prepared in their forest and especially within their beloved Meren Glír. Both Fandir and his Athyamë were aware of this and just decided to ride out the ceremony and celebrations until they would arrive back home.

 

While they had still been in Meren Glír they had picked out the home for their life together and had begun to furnish and decorate it with the little touches that would make it their own. Athyamë couldn’t wait to get back there and take up residence with her bond-mate and she knew her Fandir felt the same.

 

The day passed fairly quickly, much to everyone’s delight, and soon all where gathered for the Binding Ceremony, itself, at the foot of the Ezellohar. Both ellon and ellith looked resplendent dressed in royal blue, which flattered both of their fair coloring, she with gold accents and he with silver.

 

They exchanged their vows with their parents in attendance and the High King, himself, presiding over the ceremony. Their silver rings were exchanged for the gold and then they were presented to Eru, the Valar and all Aman as Bond-mates for ever and ever! And Fandir kissed his wife, Athyamë, for the first time as her husband.

 

They both seemed to float down from the dais to the tables that had been set up within the city to celebrate the binding of the two houses through blood and kin, Valimar and Meren Taur. They sat at the table where they were directed and did their best to get through the toasts and well wishes of everyone there. Fandir did recall his brothe, Legolas, giving him a congratulatory embrace and telling him there was only eight more to go!

 

“Eight? What do you mean, brother? There are lots of elflings left that will grow and wed one day.” Fandir said.

 

“Ah, but I was not talking about them. I was talking about us. We children of Thranduil. There are only eight left, though six are but elflings at present. Artha and Anna will be the next! We must be good brothers and make sure there are lots of opportunities for them to meet possible bond mates!” Legolas replied with a twinkle in his eye.

 

He absolutely adored his siblings and had grown quite close to many of them over the years. Their bonds of friendship and kinship would only grow over the years and he thanked Eru everyday that his adar had met his bond-mate at long last! And that their union had been most fruitful indeed!

 

“Well, brother, “ Fandir began, “I don’t know how we are to accomplish that. They spend all their time with each other in the forest playing in the water! I don’t know that we could keep them cleaned up enough to attract a mate!” he replied with some humor.

 

“Oh they are not that bad, and they clean up nicely. They look most like you and Fenni, you know, and you two are the prettiest we’ve got!” Legolas said with a smile.

 

“Nay! None of that, brother.” Fandir exclaimed, his face blushing to his ear tips, much to his brother’s delight.  “Especially not so close to naneth and adar. You’ll get us both into trouble and I don’t feel like being in trouble at my own wedding feast!” he concluded.

 

“Well, I did notice none of those Noldor showed up here tonight!” Legolas quipped.

 

“Ugh! Don’t remind me! I was so concerned with adar, I completely ignored that naneth is really the only one who has no problem meting out instant justice when someone has crossed a line with her.” Fandir said with humor.

 

“Yes, I know! I was there!” Legolas replied with a certain relish that actually disturbed Fandir. Seeing his brother’s look, Legolas said, “I would have done far worse! Had I my bow I would have shot them all.” at Fandir’s look of horror, “Oh I wouldn’t have killed them. I am skilled enough to wound. But they would have thought twice before insulting the Queen of Meren Taur!” and he left it at that and made his way over to kiss said queen on the cheek.

 

Fandir looked at his wife, who he noticed was gripping his arm. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it. He’s just very fond of naneth and I think any insult to her brings out his protective side.” Fandir said reassuringly.

 

“Oh, I think he meant every word, my love. He was a warrior, you know. I think warriors just have a different way of thinking. Look at my brother-in-honor, Glorfindel. Everything is a conquest or battle to him, even after all this time.” Athyamë said, knowing their were very few who war hadn’t touched, even here in the blessed realm. She hadn’t been born at the time of the War of Wrath, but her adar and brothers had gone and it was something that grieved them to this day.

 

The feasting was becoming boisterous as the wine flowed and soon enough Thranduil and Glori came to them and bade them follow. They led them back out the Western Gate and to the left - the same direction as the elm trees that Thranduil and Fandir had escaped to the evening of the garden party almost a month before. Only this time they entered the trees and were led to a beautifully decorated gazebo, completely enclosed with gauzy curtains that were curiously opaque and would ensure those inside complete privacy.

 

Thranduil and Glori turned to their children and embraced them and informed them this is where they would spend the next few days, in privacy and comfort, until their bonding period ended.

 

“Everything you will need is inside. Food, drink, baths and clothing will present itself as you require them. This is one of our gifts to you.” Glori said with a smile.

 

“We hope you like it. We wanted you to be close to the trees and nature without prying eyes and without nature actually intruding upon you. You can look upon the stars and the coverings will adjust to keep out the Sun and anything else you don’t want bothering you.” Thranduil said.

 

“Thank you adar!” Fandir said hugging his father, and turned to embrace his mother, “Thank you naneth!”

 

Athyamë had tears in her eyes as she embraced and thanked them both and Thranduil and Glori left the couple on their own. Fandir then turned to his wife. “Shall we?” he asked softly and Athyamë took his hand and they entered their bonding suite where they would spend the next several days.

 

********************************************

 

Legolas was making his way back to his Lorni with his youngest siblings trailing behind him and hanging off his legs. Suddenly he felt eyes upon him and looked up and felt an instant connection to an ellith with chestnut hair and grey eyes. He didn’t know how he knew it, but he was certain he was looking into the eyes of his own twin sister. He read shock on her face as he approached her. When he was just a few feet from her he smiled and said, “Sister, it’s you! Finally, my Amdirellui!”

 

“Amdirellui?” his brother Nothil said. “Nay, brother! She must be Mírestel!”

 

“Mírestel? Treasured Hope. I like that!” Legolas said. He looked at his sister who stood there mute with tears starting to her eyes and his heart melted. He took her hands and kissed them. “I am your brother, Legolas. All these years adar and I called you Ilesteliel, for you were lost to us. Adar wished to call you Amdirellui if he ever recovered you, but I think our brother, Nothil is correct. You should be Mírestel! But please, won’t you say something?” Legolas asked, yearning to hear her voice.

 

“Legolas. My brother.” she said in a broken voice and burst into tears.

 

“Hey, here now! Unless those are tears of joy, tears of sorrow have no place here. I am joyous to finally meet you. Won’t you tell me your name, sister?” Legolas asked gently, his brothers and sisters crowding around them.

 

“Oh! Um, my name is Serien.” she said and winced when she saw the look that crossed her brother’s face.

 

She was used to people reacting to her name so. It was a bitter irony that these people who she had never met had thought of her all these years as lost hope and sweet hope and treasured hope when those who knew her best seemed to think her a curse. Bitter fruit.

 

“Legolas, tell us who this is. She’s one of us, isn’t she? I can tell!” Linnie asked. She saw Artha and Anna and called them over. Legolas rolled his eyes, because the last thing he wanted was to overwhelm Serien.

 

“Hail, brother. What is all of this. Are you all bothering our brother?” Artha asked in a gently chiding tone.

 

“No! We aren’t bothering him, are we?” Raphen indignantly asked, while Rachil held Wennie’s hand and just stared at the newcomer. Núrchil was busily working on a blueberry tart.

 

Legolas decided to take matters into his own hands so he could get his sister alone to talk with her. “Everybody, this is _my_ twin sister, Serien. Serien, these are a few of our brothers and sisters.” and he went about naming them as he pointed at them, “This is Artha, Anna, Linnie, Wennie, Núrchil, Nothil, Raphen and Rachil.”

 

“What do you mean a few?” Serien asked faintly.

 

“Oh you mean you haven’t heard of us? I thought everyone knew about us!” Anna said with humor. “The ones not here are Ammie, Emmie, Tam, Cam, Fenni and Fandi. But don’t expect to see Fandi for several days. This is his bonding feast, after all!” she concluded with a chuckle.

 

“But we are all very pleased to meet you!” Artha exclaimed, “Now we are complete!”

 

“Yes! We all felt the hole. Now it’s filled and we must know you!” Wennie said warmly.

 

“Wait, what? You all felt it?” Legolas asked.

 

“Of course, brother. We knew there was a missing piece. Surely you know that by now!” Núrchil said, having finished his tart.

 

Legolas sighed, because he did, indeed know what they meant. They had their missing sibling now and he couldn’t think of her as all his own. She was one of them. She needed to know all of them. But he also knew that they all had a special bond with their own twins and they would respect his need to form the sibling bond with his own. And they showed it by telling their sister that she must come and see them, with Nothil once again calling out, “Well met, Mírestel! Come see us soon. We will be here yet a while!” and then they were gone leaving the brother and sister alone and staring at one another.

 

******************************************

 

Thranduil and Glori were seated in a corner trying to enjoy a moment of peace and quiet when suddenly they felt great turmoil within their children. They got up to seek out the disturbance when several of them came hurrying up to them all speaking at once.

 

“Our sister is here!”

 

“She looks like us, but has dark hair!”

 

“But pretty eyes!"

 

"Yes! She has grey eyes!”

 

“Legolas has his twin!”

 

“We must call her Mírestel!”

 

“Yes, they gave her a terrible name! We must call her Mírestel!”

 

“What do you think, adar?”

 

“Yes, adar, what do you think?”

 

“Don’t forget naneth. She will be our new sister’s nana now!”

 

Thranduil and Glori exchanged a look and Glori held up a hand to quiet them. They were all well trained and settled down at once. Glori saw Artha and Anna arriving and waved them over.

 

“Do you two know what has happened?” she asked, ignoring the reproachful looks of her younger children.

 

Anna, who felt for her siblings and remembered being the ignored youngest, said, “It is just as they have said. Legolas has found his twin, Serien. Though I agree with Nothil that we should call her Mírestel. Who names their blessing Serien?” she said, even as she rolled her eyes at the horrid name their sister had been saddled with.

 

“Mírestel?” Thranduil asked and he laughed. “That is a marvelous name! Much better than Amdirellui.” he said.

 

“Amdirellui was a fine choice. Though I must agree that I like Mírestel very much. I hope she approves and isn’t attached to Serien.” Glori earnestly said. “My One! The day you have always hoped for is here. She is here! I believe we must wait for Legolas to bring her to us, but I have faith that he will. Aren’t you excited?!” she exclaimed.

 

“Yes and no. I think I feel fear. What if she doesn’t like me? What if she’s been poisoned against us?” he asked worriedly.

 

“My one, do not borrow trouble. It has no problem finding us without us looking for it! We will wait for Legolas to bring her to us. It is he that must bond with her. She is his twin and we all know how that works!” she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "And isn't it fortuitous that our Nothil chose Mírestel when our Tam just gave us Mírwen and Míreth?" she added with a smirk.

 

"Fortuitous, indeed, beloved!" Thranduil said, returning her smirk.

 

***********************************************

 

“So our adar has fathered sixteen children? That seems surreal to me that there are so many! All I’ve ever heard of was Fëanor, Nerdanel and their seven sons and how they had the most children of all the eldar. At no point have I ever heard of Thranduil Oropherion and his sixteen.” Serien said with awe in her voice.

 

“I really don’t think he would care for the fame. I’m not entirely sure he realizes how he’s viewed, but I also don’t think he would care one way or another.” Legolas chuckled.

 

“Why would you say that? Is he so arrogant, then” Serien asked worriedly and was surprised when her brother burst into laughter.

 

“Ada, arrogant? Nay! He is not arrogant.” He then narrowed his eyes and said, “He can be a terrible prankster though! Do you know he tricked me and my wife into a full blown betrothal ceremony when we had both thought it was just supposed to be an announcement that we were officially courting? Ugh! It was terrible!” he clutched his chest in mortified memory and feigned pain, but then gave her a teasing smile.

 

His sister looked at him curiously and then said, “He loved you, didn’t he?”

 

“Loved? Loves still, you mean. Our adar has a heart that only seems to get bigger as the years pass. He has enough love for all the children he has brought into this world and none of them feel neglected or not wanted.” Legolas said earnestly. “And I cannot wait for you to meet him. He will love you just as he loves the rest of us. You will see!”

 

“And what of you brother? For I can see that you are bonded. Do you have a family?” Serien asked wistfully and Legolas felt a momentary pang for her, for he could see she was _not_ bonded.

 

“Aye, I have a family. My bond-mate and I have a son and twin daughters, four grandchildren and five great grandchildren. So far.” he said with a smile. “Not to mention the many, many nieces and nephews I have. Which I imagine will only grow in number as Fandir and his bride add to our number and when the little ones of my, I mean, our father come of age.” he chuckled.

 

He then asked, “Was there never anyone who could lay claim to your heart, my dear sister?”

 

Serien sighed, “Nay, brother. There has never been any. My parents never really let me go anywhere, nor made it easy for me to meet ellon that could be counted as suitors. And since I never had any real socialization I found myself unable to speak easily with others, whether male or female. I don’t have what you would call friends. No close ties at all.” she concluded sadly.

 

Legolas tried to hide the horror he felt at her isolation and how lonely she must have been all these long years. Eru, they were over three thousand years old and she had been practically alone all those years. He took her into his arms and embraced her, “Well, you are alone no longer! You have me. You have all of us. Come! You must meet adar and naneth! You will love them!” he said and took her hand hoping she would wish to meet their adar.

 

She stopped and gave him a quick hug, “I can feel your pain, brother.” she laughed a little uncomfortably, “I’ve never felt such a connection to anybody like this before. You mustn’t feel badly for me. It wasn’t all bad. Yes, I’ve been lonely, but I wasn’t mistreated.” she said.

 

“I cannot help the way I feel. I wish I’d had you when I was growing up. I see the twin-bond with my siblings and know what it was that I’ve missed. That missing piece they were talking about was the missing part of me. You!” Legolas said firmly.

 

“I think I’d like to go with you to meet my father. Do you think he will like me?” she asked nervously. Legolas didn’t know it but this was a revolutionary act for his sister. She was going against everything she’d ever been taught by her parents who didn’t wish for her to have any contact with her real father. But she had an intense hunger for affection and was desperate to meet the ellon who had sired her.

 

“I think he will adore you! Just as I already do!” Legolas stated emphatically and he took her hand and began leading her towards where he’d last seen his adar and was soon rewarded by sight of his father sitting in patient resignation as the little ones were climbing all over him, tugging on his robes, pulling his hair and snuggling and hugging him in obvious adoration.

 

Legolas chuckled and pointed, “There he is. That’s our adar, sister.”

 

“And all those are our siblings?” she asked incredulously.

 

“Nay, you’ve already met Raphen and Rachil, they are our siblings, but the other two are the sons of our brother Tam. He and his twin, Cam are identical twins and they are the very image of our adar. It’s spooky, really!” he said with a smirk. And as if speaking of him called them both, Tam and Cam came walking up to give their naneth a peck on the cheek and each grabbed an elfling off their adar. And the three of them together did, indeed seem odd, for they appeared as copies of one another. Legolas took that moment to grab his sister’s hand and stride up to introduce her.

 

“Adar, brothers, look who I have! Tis our sister, Serien!” Legolas declared proudly.

 

Thranduil looked at her in shock before getting to his feet and striding towards her and taking her gently into his arms and kissing the top of her head, “Oh, my baby ellith! At last you’ve returned to us!” and when he pulled back to look into her face she saw he had tears running down his cheeks, but his eyes shone with joy.

 

He then looked at his son and pulled his head towards him and kissed him upon the brow before bringing him forward so their foreheads were touching in an obvious gesture of love and affection. Serien thought her heart would burst but to her shame she burst into tears instead. Thranduil and Legolas both embraced her and she felt the love from them and for the first time in her life she felt like she belonged somewhere. _To_ someone.


	16. Chapter 16

Thranduil had left his newly found daughter with his son and wife and had gone in search of of his uncle, for he knew who he had to thank for this reunion. Even in this heavy throng he was able to zero in on him, for he concentrated on his aunt - another earth maia - and was led right to her. What met his eyes made his heart leap for joy, for Thingol was surrounded by his kin.

 

His grandson Dior with his bond-mate Nimloth, his great grandchildren Elwing with her Mariner husband, Eärendil, which caused Thranduil to do a double take as Gil-Estel was shining brightly in the sky. By their side was their son, Elrond, who sat with his Celebrian, and their sons, Elladan and Elrohir, along with his own daughters Ammie and Emmie with all their offspring, Ellion, Elchil, Elliel, Elwen Cen, Ned, Cali and Ithil. Celeborn and Galadriel were also present and enjoying visiting with their kin.

 

He also saw Eluréd and Elurín, who looked disturbingly similar to Elrond, and their wives and children and he grinned when he saw identical twin sons and daughters, who were also with their bond-mates and there seemed to be many more offspring from these, though it was hard to tell, as they were all milling about. His uncle was fairly swimming in kin and Thranduil’s heart near burst with joy to see it. He knew two were missing, but hoped the joy of the rest would ease those hearts, for Thingol seemed to be the head of a fair sized clan, himself.

 

He walked straight up to his uncle and pulled him to his feet and embraced him into a great bear-hug. “Thank you! Thank you _so_ much! I know it was you who did this and I’ll never be able to thank you enough for returning her to us!” Thranduil said, his voice heavy with emotion.

 

Thingol returned the embrace, and replied, “I take it from your tone that all worked out well, then?” Thingol said after managing to extricate himself from his nephew’s iron grip.

 

“And I have to thank you for this!” Thingol said, his hand sweeping indicate his own large family. “Had I not spoken to you I would still be in the fog I’ve been living in for so long. It took you to break me free of it. Thank you, Thranduil!” and he embraced his surprised nephew again. “Walk with me a moment, nephew.” Thingol said.

 

Thranduil started to comply, but then stopped short, holding up his hand, “Wait!” And he turned towards Eärendil and looked at him questioningly, as he pointed up at Gil-Estel.

 

“Oh! You are wondering how I’m here while Vingilótë yet sails, aren’t you?” the mariner said in a hearty voice. He then leaned forward in a conspiratorial way, “Well, I let your brother-in-honor sail her for me.” and he laughed a deep-chested barrel laugh when he saw the look of horror that crossed Thranduil’s face.

 

“You let Thúl drive?!!” Thranduil asked incredulously.

 

“Of course! He’s an air ainu! Seemed the thing to do!” Eärendil said, humor still coloring his voice. “Besides, his bond-mate is with him. She’ll calm him down if he loses his head!” Eärendil said confidently.

 

Thranduil closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as the thought of Norel’s “calming” effect upon her husband danced across his mind. “It is Thúl who is the more sedate of the two and he is barely manageable. She is fire and he is air. Together they are a wild firestorm!” he exclaimed.

 

He calmed himself, for he was sure they would behave. He _hoped_ , as visions of a fiery Vingilótë, plummeting and crashing into the world, flashed across his mind _._ He then felt his Glori's amused and calming touch as she soothed his emotions, like the gentle lap of a calm summer lake upon his mind.

 

He took a deep breath and said in an unnaturally high, falsely positive voice, “I’m sure it’ll be fine! Fine!” he said and allowed an amused Thingol to lead him away, while not noticing the suddenly alarmed looks that were directed upwards.

 

****************************************

 

Thingol walked his nephew some distance away from his family, as he wanted no curious ears to hear their conversation. “Melian and I wanted to use this occasion to throw you together with your daughter in the hopes you’d reunite. The rest we left up to you. I’m glad she was receptive to you. She has been unfairly influenced to view you in a negative light all these years.” Thingol said with some disapproval.

 

“Thingol what has happened to her? She is not wed and seems so sad and lonely. She breaks my heart, for I feel her unhappiness!” Thranduil asked, sadly, before he said in a burst of anger, “Had I know this was to be her fate I would never have allowed her mother to take her.” he vehemently said.

 

“Yes, I understand your anger. It was partly because of this that we decided to interfere. She has been shunned, ignored and barely tolerated by her family. Now,” Thingol held up his hand and halted his nephew’s angry outburst before it started, “Uthaesson has done his best by the ellith, of all of them, but his heart is sorely wounded with a melancholy that verges on his life. He has been slowly fading and we are not sure we can save him. My Melian believes it is his guilt that is eating him alive and the ellith reminds him of his part in the whole affair.” Thingol sadly explained.

 

“Eru! I had no idea.” Thranduil exclaimed. “I bear them no ill will, uncle. You must believe me. I was grateful for my son, though the loss of my daughter grieved me. Is there something you wish me to do?” Thranduil asked, trying not to sound as reluctant as he felt.

 

Thingol smiled and cupped his nephew’s cheek in affection. For Thranduil had ever been a sweet natured ellon, though a bit on the high-spirited side. And he actually admired him now, as he could see he was yet willing to help those who had so ill-used him when he had been vulnerable with the grief of losing his beloved adar.

 

“You have ever been a good one, Thranduil. There is a part of my Melian that believes they have merely reaped what they have sown. That this is a Judgement of Eru. Laewend and Uthaesson never had a child of their own, you see. Brannor and Gladeth are bitter. Laewend is almost mad in _her_ bitterness. And Uthaesson has his melancholy. If anything, Serien got off lucky with her solitude, but as she is the one true innocent it grieves Melian that she has been so ill used by those who should have loved her.” Thingol explained sadly, and then “But she also believes that they may behave badly if confronted with you and Serien being reunited. I can tell you I hope that you will take the ellith away with you to Meren Taur, but that must be her decision.” he concluded.

 

Thranduil looked thoughtful a moment before saying, “They are not even thinking of Legolas. It was he that was robbed of a sister. Nay, not just a sister! His twin!” he paused before adding with humor,  “As you know, I’ve had many of those since he was born and I can tell you that a twin-bond is strong.” he then sobered, “I can only imagine the pain Elrond has been in all these years with the loss of his brother, Elros. What I didn’t know was how my Legolas had felt all these years. As though there was a hole in his fëa. Oh Uncle! You should see them together. It is as if they have found the missing parts of themselves!” he said, strong emotion in his voice.

 

“No! They are not thinking of Legolas. I find that odd, truth be told. Is it true that Brannor never made an attempt to get to know him as an elfling?” Thingol asked, disapproval in his voice.

 

“Not once, though I made several attempts to have him know his grandson. I will never understand that ellon! He seemed driven by the thought of power, but refused all attempts to insinuate himself in my Realm when I offered him a home when I knew he’d been left alone after his wife and daughter sailed. Legolas was his only family left on the shores of Ennor and yet he lingered in Lothlorien stewing in his own bitterness before he finally set sail himself after the War of the Ring.” Thranduil said.

 

“Yes, and I believe he had the ear of Celeborn and Galadriel, did he not? I hear you were not well thought of back then. Doesn’t it seem a coincidence that no aid was ever sent to you and your people when you fought against the Darkness alone?” Thingol posited.

 

“Galadriel was wearing Celebrimbor’s ring. We found that it had a tainted quality to it which we believe was feeding into her paranoia towards me.” Thranduil explained, but couldn’t deny that it was also possible that his former father-in-honor probably fed that paranoia along with his own poison.

 

“And what of Celeborn?” Thingol asked.

 

“Oh, he was easy!” Thranduil laughed, “He and his grandsons came to live with us in Ennor when the forest began to fall to the Sleep. It didn’t take him long to get to know us. And once he knew us, he knew he had nothing to fear from us, though it might have taken him a little longer to come to love us. He certainly showed no alarm when his grandsons began courting my daughters, though he enjoyed that prank-war a little too much, if you ask me!” Thranduil concluded indignantly.

 

“Yes, I’ve been hearing about that. They are still upset that you interfered and asked your daughters to threaten to end their betrothal with them if they didn’t cease!” Thingol said in amusement.

 

“Uncle, there are times those two knuckleheads do not think! They’d been playing at a game that two very powerful ainu had grown bored with and refused to cease when those ainu graciously granted them the win. You’ve seen what my wife does if she becomes annoyed! Trust me when I tell you that together with her brother they are truly diabolical in their mischief!” Thranduil said in awe.

 

Thingol stared at his nephew for a moment before he burst out in true merry mirth! “Your life isn’t boring at all, is it Thranduil?!!”

 

“I assure you, Uncle, there are times I wish for exactly that! A day when _nothing_ happens!” Thranduil said in a most heartfelt way.

 

Thingol sobered and said, “I’m afraid that day may not be today, nephew! For my Melian believes that Serien’s family may make trouble before all is said and done. While they may not treasure Serien, neither do they wish anyone else to.”

 

Thranduil snorted in mirth, “It’s funny that you say that, Uncle. My son, Nothil is insisting we call her Mírestel.”

 

“How old is he? He’s one of the two that ran up to us last year when your wife disappeared those Noldor ellyn, right?” Thingol asked.

 

“Yes, he was and they are thirty five. They are at  _that_ age, but so far they are very well behaved and not nearly so adept at getting into mischief as I was at that age!” Thranduil said with amusement.

 

“Were any of your children as adept at mischief as you were?” Thingol asked.

 

“Oh you may have met my daughters Ammie and Emmie?” Thranduil asked.

 

Thingol nodded, “Yes, of course. They are very well behaved young ellyth.” he said.

 

“Yes, well, you certainly didn’t know them when they were elflings! I was convinced they were the very spawn of Morgoth at times!” he said in exasperation. “I was only glad they grew out of it. Though it certainly seems to have aided them in keeping track of their own children.” he added with a smirk.

 

“Having difficult offspring serves you right. Keeps the universe in balance.” Thingol smirked.

 

Thranduil thought for a moment and said, “I did have a pair that were so well behaved that it struck me as not quite right. Not normal. It was disturbing to tell the truth, though now they will insist they did it because they didn’t want to hear stories of their misdeeds as adults. I don’t buy that. I think they were just…...odd. Though they have made very good adars.”

 

“Which pair were those?” Thingol asked.

 

“The two you were sure were me.” Thranduil said.

 

“Those two? And they were very well behaved, you say? That strikes me as strange that any offspring of yours would be well behaved.” Thingol mused with humor.

 

“Especially considering their naneth’s penchant for mischief.” Thranduil said with his own amusement. Then he sobered, “But you were saying that you fear Serien’s family might cause trouble and that Melian has said so. Has she seen anything in particular or is it just a vague warning?” Thranduil asked.

 

“Vague warning. I’m not sure she sees anything in great detail. I’m not sure any of the Belain do, as a matter of fact. Though they seem to get flashes of the future from time to time. The whole 'Doom of the Noldor,' for an example. But they don’t seem able to do it on a regular basis.” Thingol said frowning in thought.

 

Thranduil seemed deep in thought, but in actuality he was chatting with Glori. “My wife can. I expect we all could if we put some thought into it. But Glori seems to see things pretty regularly.

 

“She saw that we would have more children here than back in Arda. She saw that our grandchildren would be the identical twins of their cousins. She also threatened her brother with knowledge that he would have many, many children. So far they only have their sons, but they've only been together for a little over sixty years.” Thranduil said, thoughtful with the visions his wife had been having with regards to her brother and sister-in-honor of late.

 

He turned to Thingol and said, “No matter what, you don’t have to worry about my safety. I cannot be harmed. None of us can.”

 

“You can’t….” Thingol started to say when it dawned on him what was being said. “Because you’re ainu.”

 

“Aye, but that doesn’t mean they can’t make other mischief. I just want you to know that you need not fear for my life.” Thranduil said.

 

“What about hers?” Thingol asked in growing concern.

 

“Eru! Do you think they would go so far?” Thranduil asked in horror.

 

“Yes! Yes, I do! I really think they would rather she were dead than with you.” Thingol said.

 

“Uncle! I must go! I must make sure my daughter is taken to safety!” Thranduil said, knowing that his Glori was already aware of the danger and was even now taking steps to protect Mírestel. And with a flash of light he was gone, leaving Thingol alone, staring at the spot Thranduil had been a moment before.

 

“Do what you must, nephew!” Thingol said under his breath and heading back to his family.

 

**************************************

 

Thranduil returned to his wife and a scene of pandemonium. There were perhaps two dozen people who were trying to force their way past his children who were doing a mighty fine job of repelling them. He also noticed the Dukr were among them and the situation was beginning to get tense.

 

Thranduil moved forward and raised his hands making a pushing gesture and through the force of his will he pushed the interlopers back at least fifteen feet. Then he stepped forward and was looking at those who tried to harry his family sternly, his eyes aglow like brilliant emerald gemstones. “What is the meaning of this?! How dare you approach my family in a hostile manner!” He intoned in forceful manner.

 

Then he saw Lord Brannor step forward and he saw the malice on his face. “You have stolen something that belongs to us!” he bit out.

 

“I have done no such thing. How dare you accuse me of theft at my own son’s wedding. We are guests here just as you are.” Thranduil said with a proud look upon his face. He already knew his wife had spirited Mírestel away and he was just stalling for time now. They would not get their clutches upon her this day!

 

“Where is she?” Brannor spat.

 

“Gone. You will no longer ill use my daughter.” Thranduil said.

 

“What do you mean, gone?” Brannor fairly snarled and Thranduil began to wonder if this ellon was even sane. For there was absolutely no reason that he could ever think of that would merit this level of antipathy.

 

“Just as I said. She is gone. She is no longer here. She is not even in this city. And since this is my son’s wedding and that wedding is now over I strongly suggest you make your way home. You are no longer welcome here. And I’m sure I can speak for my Uncle, King Thingol, when I say that your behavior has not endeared you to anyone.” Thranduil concluded haughtily, wearing his best king’s face as he stared down the rabble who had accompanied his former adar-in-honor.

 

Just as he'd hoped, they disbursed, most having wandered away after discovering that the ellith in question hadn’t been stolen, but was, in fact, the daughter of this rather famous ellon. Who was now ainu. Nobody wanted to be on the wrong side of him or his family.

 

Then Thranduil saw that Lord Uthaesson was approaching and he was shocked at the look of the ellon. He could tell that Thingol was correct in that he was wasting away. Thranduil mindspoke to his sons, Tam and Cam and simply said, “Bring him to me.” And the sons of Thranduil quickly stepped forward and snatched the Lord before anyone could blink an eye. The children of Thranduil and Glori had many talents, most of which they kept to themselves.

 

For the remaining few Thranduil simply waved his arm imperiously and said, “Go now.” And the rest of the crowd melted away, leaving Brannor alone, fuming and powerless to do anything about it.

 

“Tam, Cam, please bring him over where I can be alone with him.” Thranduil directed and they brought him over to a secluded corner, where some of the tables had been moved to allow for private conversation.

 

Thranduil sat a moment with the ellon and took his hands and went deeply within him, healing the ills he found there. Mostly he reassured the ellon that he, Thranduil, had not taken lasting harm and he had long since forgiven all involved. He then imparted a peace, serenity and calm into the ellon so that he would take some joy in his life. By the time he finished Uthaesson had tears streaming down his cheeks and was overcome with gratitude.

 

“Thank you, My Lord. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to repay you.” Uthaesson whispered.

 

“I don’t need you to repay me. Just live your life well for it is a Gift of Eru. If you can, bring your bond-mate to us and I’ll see that her fëa is healed as well.” Thranduil said, knowing it could not fall to him to accomplish that.

 

“I will do my best, My Lord.” Uthaesson said, and then, “Please take good care of her. I tried, but I know I wasn’t enough. Please let her know I did love her.” And then he left.

 

Thranduil then addressed his sons, “Now, I want you to gather your families and go home. I will follow when I can.”

 

He knew that Legolas and his entire family had accompanied his wife when she had decided to remove Mírestel and their little ones away from Valimar and he wanted to get the rest of them out of the city. He had already called to Ammie and Emmie and knew they were on their way with their families.

 

“It’s ok, ada. Piri and our little ones left with nana. We will wait with you until Fandi and Athyamë are ready to leave. Haldir, Rumil and Orophin will accompany Fennie, Ammie, Emmie and all their brood.” Tam said.

 

Thranduil was impressed with their organization in the face of such strife. Something they’d never known during their lives, having grown up in relative peace, as they had.

 

But dawn was approaching and with the dawn would come Thúl and Norel. If any troublemakers decided to interfere further with his family he rather liked his odds.

 

“Thank you, my sons. But I think your aunt, uncle and I can handle anything else that tries to hinder us. Right now I just want to be sure you are all safe.” Thranduil said and then he smiled in relief as he saw his daughters and their families approaching and he went to embrace his daughters.

 

“Did you have a nice visit with your uncle?” Thranduil asked.

 

“Yes adar, though Uncle Thingol came back without you and said we should perhaps seek you out. Has anything happened?” Ammie asked noticing that something was amiss.

 

“Yes, adar, has anything happened? I take it Uncle Thúl didn’t crash Vingilótë. You have no idea the consternation you left in your wake when you insinuated that Uncle Thúl and Aunt Norel would set Gil-Estel on fire and crash it into Ennor.” Emmie said with a smirk.

 

“Oh, well. Sorry?” Thranduil said, that conversation already seeming to have happened days ago rather than hours.

 

Tam and Cam’s heads, though, had snapped to attention at the mention of their uncle and aunt sailing Gil-Estel through the heavens. Thranduil caught their twin looks of horror and he nodded to them and said, “I know, right?!! Who does that?” and rolled his eyes at the thought.

 

“Eärendil, apparently.” Cam said in disbelief, while his brother snorted in amusement.

 

“Alright, I want you all to gather your families and leave this place. I don’t believe it is safe for us here and I will not have any of you harmed. I will make sure that Fandi and Athyamë are safe and will bring them home as well. Even if I have to send their bonding suite home with us.” Thranduil directed his children.

 

“Adar what has happened?” Ammie asked worried.

 

“Legolas found his twin sister and it seems she has been most unhappy living as she has with her naneth's family. Her naneth came to fetch her back and she refused. Your brother told her she was welcome to come live with us and her naneth went to get her family to try and force her to return.

 

“Your naneth took matters into her own hands and got them all out of the city. Most of us have already gone. It is just us and the Dukr who remain. So I want you all to leave at once.” He  imparted, able to report all as he had his wife's point of view to fill in all the parts he had not been witness to. He looked at all of them, noticing that the Dukr had also heard his words and they all nodded and began to gather themselves to depart.

 

This disheartened Thranduil, as this was the second time they had come with Thranduil’s people and now for the second time they were stealing out of the city like criminals. In fact, it so bothered him that he decided they shouldn’t take his part in this at all. This was their home too and they had the right to fellowship with who they wanted.

 

“King Dwinil, my friend. I have once again included you in my troubles and this saddens me. You should perhaps sunder yourselves from me and my kin. You should feel free to fellowship with who you wish and you must have free trade in these lands. I would not cause difficulties for you for our sake though I thank you for your friendship.” Thranduil said earnestly.

 

“Nay, King Thranduil. Yer people are as kin to us. Ye took us in while we yet dwelt in Ennor. I was born in the Emyn Duir within yer forest in Eryn Lasgalen. Yer people are all I’ve ever known. Ye then brought us with ye to these undying lands because ye cared. And finally ye delivered us again when ye thought us safe in the Halls of Aulë but we came to ye in our misery. Ye be our friend. We will stay with ye and yers, if ye please.” the old dwarf said.

 

Thranduil was touched and he nodded to the dwarf and asked him to have his people accompany his children on their journey back to Meren Taur. When the Dwarf King asked if Thranduil was coming with them he answered nay, that he still had to collect his son and daughter-in-honor and had to think of a way to accomplish that. The old dwarf tried not to smirk, well recalling those days of madness when newly bonded.

 

“Can ye not use yer powers to magic them to yer forest?” Dwinil asked.

 

Thranduil smirked, “It may come to that, my friend.” and then he had to suppress a groan when he espied King Ingwë approaching him with his Uncle, Thingol. And if that wasn’t enough, he saw Thúl and Norel approaching, as well.

 

Thúl and Norel reached him first and right when he was going to explain everything to them, Thúl held up his hand and mind-spoke to him, letting him know that Glori had already filled them in. Thranduil sighed with relief and told them what he wanted.

 

Mostly, he wanted one of them to accompany his children and he wanted Norel to stay with him. He felt she would be needed and neither he, nor Thúl could attend to the matter he felt would arise. His only concern now was what to do with Fandi and Athyamë.

 

“Don’t worry, Brother, as soon as we are out of the city I will take us to Meren Glír, that way the Dukr will already be with us when we begin the _real_ celebration.” Thúl said, winking at Dwinil, who laughed uproariously, before leaving to organize his own folk.

 

King’s Ingwë and Thingol arrived and his uncle, of course, had to rub it in, “Well, this makes two, nephew!”

 

Thranduil groaned, _“How_ is this my fault? I’m just here for my son’s wedding!” He then shook his finger at both of them, “After this you may never get me out of my forest again if this is our welcome every time!” he said in mock sternness.

 

Ingwë was much more practical, “King Thingol told me about all of this and it seems to me a personal matter and deserves none of these actions that I have heard happened here. I am sorry that no one was here to guard your people. I didn’t think anything like this would happen. On the other hand, it seems your people made a very good showing, considering they were outnumbered.” he said admiringly.

 

“King Ingwë, I wish to take my son and your daughter away with us.” Thranduil began, but was interrupted by Norel.

 

“Tis already done, Brother. Thúl and I sent them to the forest. I doubt they will have even noticed, though they might be surprised when they emerge a few days hence.” she said with a smirk.

 

“King Ingwë, how would you and your family like to travel with us to the Meren Taur? We will be celebrating my son’s bonding there in just a few days. You are most welcome and will have a chance to see where your daughter will be living. Then you and your bond-mate will have the chance to bid her farewell when you tire of our company.” Thranduil requested, and then “You are all invited as well, Uncle.” he threw out as a casual afterthought, causing Thingol to laugh, but then to seriously consider it.  _hmmm!_

 

“We have heard there is an enchantment on your forest, King Thranduil. If we do not leave with you, will we be able to enter?” Ingwë asked.

 

“Of course! All may enter as long as they mean no harm to my woods. The only ones who get turned around are those with ill intent in the first place.” Thranduil airily replied.

 

“Then I think we will accept your kind offer. I would like to see where it is my daughter will live. She has been most anxious to return and could do nothing but talk about how lovely it is.” Ingwë said and excused himself to arrange his household for a little trip.

 

“That is well, then. Uncle? We are making ready to leave. Will you join us?” Thranduil asked.

 

Thingol fell into step with Thranduil and asked, “What are you going to do about them, nephew?” Thingol asked.

 

“Well, I’ve already rendered aid to Uthaesson. He has said he will try and bring Laewend to us. I believe it best for Norel to attend to her. If they are healed, then perhaps the parents can somehow mend.” Thranduil said.

 

“I don’t know. Gladeth, perhaps, but Brannor concerns me.” Thingol said.

 

“Is there not something your Lady can do?” Thranduil asked, not really wanting to have to heal an entire family, though he would if he had to. That sort of malady shouldn’t be allowed to fester in the Blessed Realm. It was that sort of thing that caused all the problems in the first place!

 

“Nay, nephew, she cannot. I’m afraid that sort of thing will have to fall to you and yours. You seem the only ones who can deal with such. Not even the Belain will interfere, though that is what the Gardens of Lorien are supposed to be for.” Thingol said.

 

“I don’t suppose we can force a stay there?” Thranduil grumbled.

 

“Nay, nephew. The Gardens must be entered willingly.” Thingol said, though he understood his nephews reluctance.

 

Thranduil, sighed, “Fine!” he practically moaned.

 

Thingol gave his nephew a thoughtful look, recalling what his wife had told him about the Nature of the Ren. And that response had almost been one an elfling would make when presented with something they would comply with, but really didn’t _want_ to.

 

Thingol made his way to his family and informed them they would be traveling to Meren Taur to celebrate the wedding of Fandir and Athyamë with Thranduil’s family and his people. “So pack it up and let's be on our way.” Thingol made the sweeping statement and left those to make of it what they would.

 

*********************************

 

Most of Thranduil’s folk had left the city by the Southern Gate and Thranduil was the last to leave. He tarried because he knew Uthaesson would bring his wife, Laewend, for him to heal. From Thingol he’d learned she was close to insanity in her bitterness, most of which stemmed from her inability to give her bond-mate any children.

 

Norel had stayed behind with Thranduil, because he knew Laewend would never allow him to touch her and touch would be required for this kind of healing. Norel had agreed to to heal the ellith simply because Thranduil had requested it. Plus she figured that three thousand years was enough of a punishment for anybody. And since Thranduil wished her healed, and in Norel's mind he'd been the injured party, then perhaps this was Eru's way of ending her punishment. 

 

Thranduil espied Uthaesson approaching and warned Norel, while he made himself scarce. He didn’t want to spook Laewend and cause her to flee before she could be helped. Norel went and met the pair about halfway and she bade them greetings, explaining that she was there to help. She sent a warning glance to Uthaesoon when it looked as though he would object.

 

She approached Laewen and took her hand to lead her to a seat where they would both be more comfortable. She then lay her hand on the side of Laewend’s head and began her healing. Norel was shocked at the state of the ellith. She was frankly surprised she still lived considering the amount of torment going on in there!

 

Norel stayed as she was for a quarter hour when she finally felt the ellith’s fëa was again in balance. She withdrew her hand and smiled, knowing her work was done. She got up and approached Uthaesson who had been waiting patiently. He looked up hopefully and was relieved to see the smile on Norel’s face. “How is she?” he asked.

 

“She is well. I think that she will require a good night’s sleep. I would advise you take her someplace with just the two of you. You should not have any outside interference or interruptions. Do you think you can find a place like that?” she asked, concerned that all her work not be ruined with an ill timed visit by her parents.

 

“Yes, I know of a place where we will not be bothered. How long should I keep her like that?” Uthaesson asked worriedly.

 

“If possible, I would keep her in a quiet safe place for at least three days.” Norel suggested, and then, “I will be leaving now with Thranduil. I wish you both well.” And then she left them alone.

 

*********************************

 

Norel found Thranduil with Thingol's people and caught his eye. With a nod she signaled to him that it was done. “So we just have the parents to deal with now?” Norel asked.

 

“No, just Brannor. I’ve already dealt with Gladeth. You should know she has been tampered with. Most of her memories altered. Of all of them she was the least damaged though her actions perhaps caused the most harm. As far as she is concerned her only crime is that she is an overprotective naneth. But she fears her bond-mate.” Thranduil said, and then, “I wonder what it was that twisted Brannor so?” Thranduil mused, for he knew his adar was no fool and would never have entangled his son with this family had he suspected any of these machinations.

 

“You have not seen him yet.” she stated, rather than asked.

 

“No. Not since he tried to attack my children and take Mírestel. But I know he is still here. I can feel the malice. He is plotting. We must travel with them so they show their hand before we reach Meren Taur. I will not have this influence within my wood.” Thranduil forcefully said.

 

“I agree, brother.” Norel said.


	17. Chapter 17

Thranduil knew his entire family was safe within Meren Taur and now he and Norel were accompanying Thingol and his retinue of family, friends and others who had agreed to join their Lord in his decision to travel to Thranduil’s Realm. Some had chosen not to go and had either tarried within the city of Valimar or were already making their arrangements to go home.

 

Most went because they were frankly curious about this new “Hidden Realm” as most referred to it. Some were going simply because they were kin to the King and they wanted to accompany him. They had missed him and didn’t want to miss any opportunity to fellowship with him.

 

Thranduil was riding with his uncle and they were chatting in easy camaraderie when alarm bells lit up Thranduil’s senses. Quicker than the blink of an eye Thranduil’s hand snaked out and snatched the dagger out of the air before it could bury itself into his Uncle’s back. Thingol felt the movement and turned and saw the dagger in his nephew’s hand. Thranduil was staring down at the dagger as though in concentration.

 

One of Thingol’s guards started to lift his weapon towards Thranduil and Thingol motioned for him to halt. “But Sire, he threatens you!” the guard began.

 

“He does no such thing!” Thingol said impatiently. “Nephew?”

 

“This was intended for you, uncle.” Thranduil said.

 

“Send it back.” Norel said.

 

“Aye!” Thranduil said and closed his eyes. The dagger began to glow and then flew from Thranduil’s hand, weaving its way through the throng until it halted a few inches away from the face of an ellon who tried to get away from it. The dagger followed him every which way he tried to move, always just a few inches from his face. The people around him began moving away from him as they made way for Thingol, Melian, Thranduil and Norel to make their way to him.

 

“So you would kill your king?” Thingol asked with deceptive mildness.

 

“Nay, my Liege! I was trying to kill the child stealer!” The ellon gasped.

 

“The dagger was meant for King Thingol.” Thranduil said.

 

“He lies!” the ellon desperately said.

 

“No, he does not. He is incapable of lying.” Melian calmly said and the ellon looked at her in confusion.

 

“But he stole a child! He is evil! He was corrupted by Morgoth long ago in Doriath. Everyone knows this!” the ellon said defensively.

 

Thranduil tilted his head, as though in thought, “I’ve stolen no child. I have recently been reunited with my daughter and she has asked to spend time with us to know us. To know her twin brother. We have granted that request. She is with her brother now.” Thranduil said, and then “As for being corrupted by Morgoth,” he paused, “How was this accomplished? I was still fairly young when Doriath ceased to be. When the Belain sent the land beneath the waves. When was it I was corrupted, for I have no memory of this.” Thranduil said.

 

“You killed your own naneth!” the ellon claimed.

 

Thingol rolled his eyes at this, “He was an infant when his naneth died, in an accident within the woods. She didn’t die from malice and I know this for I was there.” Thingol forcefully said.

 

“You were there when my nana died? Can you tell me how? Ada would never speak of it.” Thranduil asked his uncle. Thingol was again struck by this naive youthfulness his nephew displayed, recalling again what he wife had shared with him.

 

Thingol looked grieved and Melian spoke, “I was there, as well, Thranduil. We were crossing a brook and she was carrying you. Her foot slipped on some wet moss and instead of allowing her husband to steady her, she pushed you into his arms as she fell. Her head hit one of the stones when she fell and she was gone. It was as simple and as heartbreaking as that. Your adar forever berated himself for not grasping her, but really, it happened so fast what was he to do?” Melian said sadly.

 

“Eru!” Norel said, for she could easily see how that would have played out. She looked towards her brother-in-honor and said, “We need to play with your parents more!” she said firmly, wishing to bring them some joy, for her heart was breaking at their long separation.

 

Thranduil had tears in his eyes for his poor adar, but Norel’s comment made him chuckle, “Yes! We should.” and then, _“NO_ pranks!” he said firmly, pointing at her as though she were a naughty elfling.

 

“I just saw Oropher and Gilliniel. They had elflings climbing all over them. Just keep making those and they’ll be fine!” Thingol said airily, as only one who had been re-embodied could convey.

 

Thranduil chuckled, but shook his head, for he truly hoped his baby-making days were behind him. He looked at his sister-in-honor and did a double-take as somewhere in the last few minutes she had conceived. His eyes widened and he exclaimed, “Aboard Vingilótë? Really?” he exclaimed and she merely shrugged her shoulders, her cheeks coloring a little. Melian giggled, and Thingol grinned. Then they turned their attention back to the ellon who had started the whole.

 

“Was this your idea or did someone put you up to it?” Thingol demanded. The ellon had been listening and watching them and he was starting to feel as though he had made a ghastly mistake. He fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness. He was just about to tell all when another dagger slammed into his back and he slumped over.

 

Both Thranduil and Norel moved as one and the dagger removed and the ellon healed of his injury. He hadn’t quite expired and they were able to make him as new. He looked at them and said, “I heard you and I obeyed, My Lord.” he said in wonder, then, “Twas Lord Brannor who has poisoned those against you, my lord. He wanted King Thingol dead and you blamed.

 

“He has been speaking ill of you for years. Even in Lothlorien. He has hated your House since your adar formed the Woodland Realm. He has ever hated both you and your adar, my lord. He has been telling us for more than an age that you had been captured and taken to Angband and twisted to betray the eldar and that Oropher hid this to protect and aid you.” the ellon confessed in a rush.

 

“What is your name, lad?” Thranduil asked gently.

 

“Ferchil, my lord.” the ellon answered.

 

“Guards…” Thingol began, wishing to arrest the ellon, but Thranduil objected, “Nay, uncle! He has told us what we need and he almost paid with his life. Should that not be punishment enough? He will have to unravel the lies he has been told and it will not help him if he has more misery heaped upon him!” Thranduil earnestly pleaded.

 

Thingol exchanged a look with his bond-mate and nodded in agreement, signalling for the guards to stand down.

 

Thranduil took the second dagger, noticing it matched the first, and sent it back to who threw it. It did what the first had done and weaved its way about until it stopped a few inches from another ellon who was desperately trying to turn his horse to escape, a look of fear and hatred upon his face. He was quickly surrounded and in a panic tried to use the dagger in front of him to end his own life. But that was not the dagger’s purpose and he could not grasp it.

 

“Why would you choose death over your king?” Thingol asked.

 

“You are his puppet!” The ellon spat.

 

Melian laid a hand upon her husband’s arm hoping to forestall his wrath, but he was not angry, only confused at the level of poison within his kingdom that he had failed to notice.

 

“Where is your master?” Norel asked, and there was no mistaking her choice of words.

 

“I will never tell you!” he bit out.

 

“I have their location, brother.” Norel calmly asserted. She felt no triumph at the ellon’s look of panic.

 

“That is well. Shall we go?” Thranduil asked of his sister-in-honor. Then he directed his next comment to Melian and his uncle, “I fear they are heading towards your Realm with ill intent.”

 

“Yes! I will call my guards.” Thingol began, but was halted by his nephew’s hand on his arm.

 

“Nay, Uncle. We will not need them. But _do_ have this one detained” he said and after the ellon had been detained he shared a glance with Norel and Melian. They then grasped Thingol and with a brilliant flash of light were gone, leaving a deeply shocked people in their wake.

 

The four of them appeared as a group of some twenty horsemen were approaching at a fast gallop. Thranduil help up his hand and the horses slowed to a walk and stopped altogether a few yards short of the four.

 

“Hello, Brannor.” Thingol said jovially, a part of him still as giddy as an elfling with the trip he’d just taken with the ainu. “May I ask what has lit a fire under you?” Thingol asked and Brannor’s face twisted into rage at the sight of him, having expected him to be dead already.

 

“It is him!” Norel exclaimed. “He is the one who was captured and taken to Angband. Can you not feel it, sister?” she asked Melian.

 

Melian nodded her head, “Yes. It has been long since I’ve felt thusly. Not since I placed my Girdle around Doriath have I felt such. How is it you have been able to hide this from me?” she asked sternly.

 

Thranduil felt a pang and quickly turned to Norel and spoke to her in mind-speak. _“Can we do this? Morgoth was powerful. Do we need the others?”_

 

 _“Nay, brother. Just one Ren alone would have been enough to defeat Morgoth. Have faith that we can deal with this seedling left behind.”_ Norel soothed her brother-in-honor, knowing his youth caused his lack of confidence.

 

“I was able to fool you just like I was able to fool all of the so-called Powers! Pah! Powers! The true power was the Mighty Melkor. The True Lord of Light! He was the Rightful Lord of this world, not you puny servants!” Brannor boasted, a red light glowing in his eyes. A seed left behind by Morgoth, himself.

 

A part of the Dark Lord that had acted as a time-capsule, slowly gaining strength over the Ages. Planting seeds of doubt, treachery and malice all along the way. He had broken this ellon long ago and had used him as his tool for over two Ages, causing thousands of deaths, by stealth, by neglect and by direct action, always staying in the shadows, biding his time.

 

Now, just when he was about to launch the final steps of his plans against these weak beings he was confronted by those he was unsure of. Brannor felt that part that was the seed of Morgoth shiver in fear, but he dismissed this as his own failings, for none were more powerful than Melkor!

 

What were these Ren? Ever since they had arrived he had been thwarted at every turn by them. And one of them was the hated Thranduil! That part of Morgoth who had the far sight, had long ago seen the House of Oropher as a threat and he had worked tirelessly to injure and cut them off from both their kin and allies. He had been in contact with Sauron and during Dagorlad it had truly been Thranduil that had been their target when they had been thwarted by Oropher’s self-sacrifice for his son.

 

He had known that none could see Thranduil, for he could not see Thranduil. And he knew he was more powerful than they. So he nurtured their fears of the unknown and what could be more fear inducing than one they could not see.

 

It was he who had spread the whispers of distrust about Thranduil, so that no aid was ever sent to him in his need. And it was to destroy Thranduil that Sauron had taken over Amon Lanc to steadily overcome his forest with the ultimate purpose of killing the king.

 

Brannor had known his foolish daughter had bonded with the ellon Uthaesson and had forced his wife to give the potion to their daughter to fool Thranduil into thinking her unbonded. It had been his plan to use his daughter to control the miserable king, but here she had thwarted him by scheming with his wife and bond-mate to leave the king an heir and escape to Aman.

 

That she’d had twins had been unlooked for by everyone involved. His one mistake had been he hadn’t pursued a relationship with the prince, concentrating instead on poisoning the foolish, prideful Noldor ellith who thought to stand against Sauron and their plans. Had he used his relationship with the prince he could have turned him to their cause and he would have sabotaged the Quest that had defeated them.

 

When that defeat had occurred he had sailed with the rest of them after the close of the Third Age, to reunite with his wife and family. There, in the Kingdom of Bar Siniathandór, he had found a king who was asleep and not aware of his surroundings and still living in the First Age in his mind. It was ripe for a coup and he began his work anew.

 

He had worked slowly, stealthily, gaining a following of those who had been disenfranchised when they had taken up their lives in the Blessed Realm under Elu Thingol. Thinking it would be a return to the days of glory, they had found themselves with no power or influence when they had been Lords of renown in Ennor.

 

For several Yeni he had been gaining influence when his grandson had arrived with the dwarf, Gimli. He quickly started spreading sly rumors about his kin, so that he would find no honor in those lands, though he was hailed as a hero in Tol Eressëa and Tirion.

 

It was at that time that he began traveling around, as a scribe of Thingol, making contacts with the lowly, the unimportant, always fawning, always pandering to their egos. For he now knew the day was coming when the hated Thranduil would make his appearance, for there was no way he would be separated from his son.

 

Then those from Thranduil’s woodland realm had started to arrive. It was as though the last Elvenking were purposefully emptying out his realm. And the strange tales started to reach his ears. He couldn’t believe his luck! Even his own people thought him peculiar. This would be child’s play! Then the day arrived when Thranduil, himself, had arrived. He had been on the cliffs surrounding the Calacirya and had seen the arrival of the fleet. He felt disdain and hatred, but then he had felt something else as well. Fear! There was a power on those ships he was unfamiliar with.

 

He stayed long enough to see the ships carrying the dwarves as he saw a quick opportunity to plant strife. But it was within a few short days that he had felt a renewal in the strength of the Belain. Like they had been remade and had the strength of their youth! Again he had felt unease stir within him. But that just renewed his purpose.

 

He began with sly whisperings within the Noldor. Those prideful fools had ever been easily swayed by rumors. He had always played his part well with them. Humbling himself to them, agreeing with them, boosting their pride within themselves with flattery and increasing their conceit.

 

He affected genuine surprise that they hadn’t turned those lowly dwarves into their servants, for surely so base a people couldn’t be looked upon as equals. He had bided his time and waited until the dwarf, Gimli, had accepted the Gift of Eru, for he was an elf-friend of his grandson, and Brannor knew the dwarf would have run to Legolas for aid had he began his plans prematurely.

 

And when the Noldor had accommodated his designs in treating the dwarves as servants, misusing them and showing them nothing but contempt and disdain, Brannor had been pleased. For he hated the dwarves who were the friends of Thranduil and wanted them to turn against the former Elvenking. But instead of turning against him the fools had gone to him for aid. And he had delivered, giving them their own realm, of all things! And in doing so had thwarted his plans once again to bring disruption to Aman and to Thranduil, personally.

 

He had then stirred up the Noldor when Thranduil had again taken up the crown and overnight turned the Forest of Oromë into the Meren Taur, the largest elven realm in Aman! For hadn’t the Nolder asserted their mastery over these lands long before these lowly moriquendi arrived? These baseborn creatures who weren’t really eldar and who were only there because they had been foolish enough to lose their lives while in Ennor?

 

And he had encouraged them to retake the land! To cut their own path through the forest to take what was rightfully theirs. He hadn’t counted upon the Shepherds of the Forest thwarting his designs to decimate the forest, and in the process wounding the wood elves who he knew were deeply connected to the wood. But then the king had thwarted him _again_ by placing an enchantment around the forest more powerful than anything Melian had placed around Doriath.

 

He again used the Noldor to strike at the King’s pride at the High Feast, encouraging them to attend when only those of the Royal Houses had been invited. Surely they had more right to be there than the mongrel Falmari? So he laid plans to aim a dart at Thranduil through his children. The heartfelt concern he feigned that the Noldor had been unfairly defeated in the competitions by those who had been born of ainu and therefore were not true Eldar. But not only had the kings bastards returned their prizes, but he and his kin had remade the very trees Melker had shown his mastery over by directing Ungoliant to kill them with her poison in the First Age!

 

He had thought his master stroke against Thranduil was his poisoning and abuse of the King’s daughter. How he hated that ellith! He could see her father in her though she most strongly resembled her mother. He had made sure her life was a misery, finding no comfort in friends or mate, letting her know that she was the bastard spawn of an evil and dark ellon. That she was worthless and deserved no better than to be abandoned and forgotten in a deep hole.

 

Then had come word that he and his family were to accompany King Thingol to Valimar to the wedding of Thranduil’s son and King Ingwë’s daughter. King Thingol, who had somehow awoken after the High Feast and was now engaged with his surroundings and his kin. Who was now interested in the running of his kingdom. Brannor just knew Thranduil had something to do with this! And how had the despised Thranduil managed to connect one of his mongrel sons with the High King’s last unmarried daughter? At every turn he was being defeated by this _nothing_ ellon who had escaped him time and time again.

 

But the final straw had come when he’d found out that his grandson and granddaughter had found each other and now the silly ellith wanted to stay with her brother, and by extension, Thranduil. His daughter had come to him hysterical and Brannor promised he would put a stop to this nonsense at once. He had thought to confront the king’s family, knowing they had never seen battle. He had been shocked by their strength and speed. He suddenly felt that he had not been so far off when he had accused them of not being of the Eldar. For he had never seen any of the Eldar who could move like that. Or who could throw back a half dozen ellon as though they weighed no more than thistledown!

 

And then _HE_ had come! He had pushed them back with just a thought! He hadn’t even touched them. Brannor had thought to shame him, but Thranduil was having none of it and he lost his support as soon as they found out the stolen ellith was actually the king’s daughter. He had been furious and knew this would be his last chance to defeat these weak pathetic people and he had to act before it all slipped through his fingers. All his plans! The work of over two Ages about to be lost!

 

He had gathered all those loyal to him and instructed a handful to make sure Thingol never made it to Thranduil’s realm and that Thranduil got the blame for his death. He then rode with the rest to activate the rest who were loyal to him within the Northern Realm and he would take Thingol’s Kingdom from him. Once done he would march them forth and conquer the rest of Aman and no one would be able to stand in his way. He would fill the Halls of Mandos with their houseless fëar!

 

And just as it was within his reach, there he was! _Again!_ Right in front of him! With the one that was like him along with the hated Thingol and his weak Maia bond-mate! Why was Thingol not dead?!! And they _dared_ to challenge him? He scoffed at them, assured in his power!

 

What he didn’t notice in his rage was those with him had lost their nerve and had surrendered. Norel had sent them to dungeons whose location she had gotten from Melian. She wondered for a moment why they had dungeons but then dismissed it from her mind as unimportant. They had Brannor alone now and she and Thranduil would have to deal with him.

 

They were of a mind to heal him, if possible, but the seedling had been within him and growing for close to three Ages. Brannor had been captured during the First Age, shortly after he had bonded and had his daughter, while he had been engaged in a skirmish outside their borders with the newly created yrch. Those first yrch still had the cunning and intelligence of their eldar heritage and they had taken him to Angband, where he had been tortured and broken. Then Morgoth had gotten the idea to plant a little pearl of himself within the ellon to see if it would bear fruit.

 

Thranduil told the horse to bring the ellon to him and it complied. Brannor leapt from the horse, enraged, and tried to attack Thranduil. Both Thranduil and Norel dropped their glamour and were revealed as they truly were. Melian and Thingol stood back, as they were there to bear witness, not to participate or interfere. As soon as Brannor touched Thranduil he was caught. Norel had thought to assist but she decided that she would only help if Thranduil faltered. For she knew he would only falter through lack of confidence, as he had the power to overcome the thing that infected this ellon. She was only unsure if it could be separated from him without sending him to Mandos first.

 

Thranduil felt the thing within Brannor fight and try and bring forth all the fear, negativity, hatred and every corrupted vision he could conjure up to make Thranduil’s Will falter. Thranduil withstood all. The visions of his children’s bodies broken and bloodied in torturous death, his wife violated and accusing him of abandoning her before she begged for death.

 

Visions of his precious forest burnt and laid to ruins, the Dukr extinct as every last one lay dead around their blasted mountain home. Visions of Aman in ruins, the earth scarred and littered with the bodies of the entire eldar race.

 

Visions moving on to Ennor, the entire world a burnt and barren wasteland with the remnants of the race of man bound in chains, working as slaves, overseen by a newly recreated Uruk-hai who lashed them mercilessly.

 

All these Thranduil withstood, for it held no power to frighten or dishearten him for he knew it was Eru who was in control of all.

 

He didn’t fight back, per se. He began to sing with his polyphonic voice, a gift from Eru, making it sound as though a harmonic choir was singing. One of the tuneless little songs he and his family still indulged in and he clearly heard his wife’s melodious playing upon the harp, giving him music to sing to. It was full of joy and filled with the love of hearth and home that he enjoyed every moment of his life, as he had since his Glori had come to him.

 

He then brought into his mind all the wholesome scents and visions of the Glory of Eru, both in Ennor and in Aman. He especially brought forth the lovely images of his forest, with the Onodrim and the silly and beautiful Faery Folk who lived within. He brought forth images of the beauty of Meren Glír and the love that had gone into it from his son.

 

And finally he brought forth images of the ellon’s bond-mate, his daughter and his grandchildren. And then it was over. Whatever had held onto the ellon was quenched and Thranduil could tell it was gone. Now came the hard part. He had to heal the ellon and make sure he wasn’t left in despair. He had to make sure he would see the beauty in his world. Within the land, his loved ones and within himself.

 

He imparted all the wholesome love he could conjure that would encourage the ellon to welcome a return to his life and to find joy in the living of it. He didn’t know how long he was there, but he felt no fatigue, and he continued until he was sure his purpose had been completed and the ellon healed. It was done.

 

Thranduil tried to step away from Brannor, but the ellon collapsed, unconscious. Thranduil lifted him in his arms and though he were a babe. He then faced Norel, Thingol and Melian, the latter two looking at him with awe, and he tilted his head at them.

 

“We can’t punish him for any of this, you know. He hasn’t been himself since the First Age. All his actions were dictated by the part of Morgoth that was planted back then. He’s not responsible and it would be cruel." Thranduil said earnestly.

 

He then thought a moment and said, “Though, I would really suggest he spend some time in the Gardens of Lorien. He’s going to need some time to acclimate himself to his new reality. I have no idea what he may remember, but it could very well be that he’s going to wonder why he’s not in Doriath. If he remembers, well, I actually hope he does not remember.” he concluded.

 

Thingol strode up to his nephew, ignoring what he looked like in that moment, for he had not replaced the glamour that dampened his appearance, and slapped him on the back, “Never change, Thranduil!” Thingol said forcefully, fondly, and then his face softened, “I mean that. Please never change!”

 

Thranduil looked at his uncle with affection and said with conspiratorial grin, “I’m not sure I could even if I wanted to, Uncle!”

 

******************************************

 

Thranduil, Norel, Thingol and Melian returned to Thingols retinue, after making a quick stop at the Gardens of Lorien to drop Brannor off for some rehabilitation and recuperation before expecting him to just take up his life again. They would bring his bond-mate after they had made sure she understood exactly what had happened to her husband and possibly to heal her of any shock or horror at the realization she’d been living with a scion of Morgoth for Two Ages! The same would eventually have to be done with his daughter and they would prepare the grandchildren and bring them to him last. Hopefully, the connection with family would speed his recovery.

 

For now, though they had a celebration to attend and Thranduil was pleased to share his home with his family for this very joyous occasion. He was pleased all seemed enchanted with his Meren Glír and they all gathered in fellowship to feast and celebrate. And the feasting went on for close to a week, with the only oddity being Fandir and Athyamë emerged from the forest, realizing they were no longer in Valimar.

 

“Ada? Would you care to explain why we are here?” Fanidr asked.

 

“Oh, well, we decided that you shouldn’t have to have a long journey after your bonding ceremony so we brought you here, so you wouldn’t be far from the real celebration we had planned for you.” Sérenis intervened and explained. Badly.

 

“Nana! You’re fibbing! And not very well, at that!” Athyamë exclaimed and her naneth colored and babbled an excuse about having to find her bond-mate.

 

“Ada?” Fandir asked again, this time with an arched brow.

 

Thranduil looked up, like he was weighing his options and then just said, “Look, a lot happened after we left you at the Gazebo. Short version, you brother found his long-lost twin, your aunt and uncle flew Vingilótë and are now expecting, and your brother’s grandfather was carrying a seedling of Morgoth and tried to take over your uncle Thingol's kingdom! But everything is ok!” he said gesturing to the celebrating throng, “As you can see!” and he smiled at their stunned faces.

 

“Oh!” Thranduil added, “And your whole family is here, Athyamë. Now your adar won’t worry about where you live, among us wild wood elves!” he said cheerily.

 

“Yes, but do you think he will leave?” she asked, a little worriedly.

 

“Don’t say that!” Thranduil said hurriedly, “There have been several who’ve said they’d love to stay forever! There may be lots of room in the forest, but the Meren Glír is just for us!” he stated emphatically.

 

Fandir was staring sternly at his adar and said plaintively, “You let Uncle Thúl and Aunt Norel steer Gil-Estel? What were you thinking?”

 

But Thranduil balked, refusing to take the blame! “I did not! I had nothing to do with that. Your uncle somehow convinced Eärendil that as an air elemental it was quite safe. Besides, nobody crashed it and Eärendil got the chance to visit with his family at your wedding feast! You should feel proud! The Mariner was at _your_ Binding Celebration! How many people can say that?!!” he said with a grin as he walked off to assist Dwinil who was trying to coax one of his people down off from the top of a table he was currently dancing upon.

 

“Well, at least you know you’ll never be bored with us, my beloved wife!” Fandir said lovingly to his wife.

 

“Do you think he noticed that your aunt and uncle aren’t the only ones expecting?” Athyamë giggled.

 

And much joy and merry making was had by all in the Meren Glír, by Silvan, Sindar, Vanyar, Noldor and Dukr Dwarves as bonds of friendship and fellowship, blood and kin were developed and celebrated.

 

For none Made Merry like Wood Elves when they Merry Make!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the House of Thranduil, which is not only my first fanfiction, but my very first story ever! Thank you to everybody who stuck with me and for all the nice things you've said. I really appreciated the positive feedback I received!

**Author's Note:**

> Aran - King  
> Ernil - Prince  
> Mellon - friend  
> Ellon - Male elf  
> Ellyn - Male elves (plural)  
> Ellith - Female elf  
> Ellyth - Female elves (plural)  
> Elfling - child elf  
> Adar/Ada - Father/Dad  
> Naneth/Nana - Mother/Mom  
> Ion - Son  
> Iel - Daughter  
> Ion nin - My Son  
> Iel nin - My Daughter  
> Tithen Pen - Little One  
> Daeradar - Grandfather  
> Daernaneth - Grandmother  
> Daerion - Grandson  
> Daeriel - Granddaughter  
> Andaeradar - Great Grandfather  
> Andaernaneth - Great Grandmother  
> Andearion - Great Grandson  
> Andaeriel - Great Granddaughter  
> Belain - Valar  
> Yeni - Elven Time Period of 144 Years  
> Meren Taur - Joyous Wood (forest)  
> Meren Glír - Joyous Song (Glade)  
> Meren Nimloth Gwaith - Joyous Tree Folk  
> Duin -o Meren Lalaith - River of Joyous Laughter  
> 


End file.
